Little Sweet Love
by romantic.pacifist69
Summary: Klaus drowns his sorrows at the Grill one night and meets someone. She is beautiful, unique and smart. They spent the night together and Klaus has no intentions of ever seeing her again, no matter how much that hurts him. What will happen though when he sees her again, and she has some unexpected news for him that will forever change his life. Forever, is a long time though...
1. Chapter 1 Sorrows and A Beautiful Mind

It was late at night at the small town of Mystic Falls. The dark skies were piled up with grey clouds, threatening to make one hell off a storm soon enough. Even though it was early weeks of March, the weather was still kind if snicky and when you just thought that it would be a bright sunny day, a storm closed on by and took the sunshine away...

This night found Klaus the dangerous hybrid drowning his sorrows at the Mystic Grill. He once again had a fight with Rebecca, and then Elijah got involved and so on... He often found himself wondering why the hell he undaggered them but then again, the true answer was already there, he got lonely and wanted some company; but apparently found none in his siblings.

He scanned with his mind if there was anything "interesting" around to occupy himself with but he soon gave up. He was disgusted that _none_ of those people were worth even _a look_, their minds being empty, or just filled with stupid, unnecessary thoughts. No one was even worth it. He wondered if there was anyone in this goddamn planet that was worth spending an eternity with, but as it turned out, not even _a minute_. He wanted someone to love him and just him; he wanted to be accepted for once in his existence, with no compulsion. Over the years he tried, but wasn't satisfied, since nothing was real. He wanted someone as equally smart, but pure, strong and one who could speak her mind. As it turned out it was pointless! Michael's words echoed in his ears "No one could ever love you boy!". He hated to admit it but it was true. Not Tatia, the original Petrova, not Katarina, not Caroline, no one. He thought that it couldn't possibly work out since her crush with the mutt, was too strong, even for him to break, so he gave up when she left town, her mother, friends and everyone behind to go and find_ him_.

Stupid mutt! He said to himself rolling his eyes.

Just then, the doors of the Mystic Grill opened. From what he gathered it was a small figured person, but he didn't even bother to look up as he expected him or her to have the same as the rest. A few people turned to see the new arrival, Klaus just couldn't be bothered, so he started scanning again.

Something was different, thoughts of jealousy, desire filled the minds of the few people who were in the Grill, and other such feelings, filled his mind; and then, an extraordinary mind popped up, beautiful indeed. He was shocked at how pure but smart and not childish it was, so he pulled his head to find its owner.

He didn't have to look for long, this mentally beautiful creature was right next to him! And from a first glance, she, didn't only own a beautiful mind but a beautiful shell...


	2. Chapter 2 Hello There Love

**A/N: So, what do you think? If you have any suggestions or corrections, please let me know; I'd be more than glad to hear your thoughts! That's my first fanfiction and I am still trying to get a hang of this thing... Anyways, enjoy! By the way, just to be clear, this is not Rose from season 2! On with the chapter then!**

She was beautiful. _Unique_. She possessed a rare beauty that wasn't even possible to find any more.

She had medium-sized, dirty blonde wavy hair which at the end turned into small curls that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a black leather jacket, that she was now taking off.

Underneath she was wearing a black simple, thin strapped t shirt with black leather jeans. What impressed him most, were the dark scarlet Dr. Martin boots; it had been a few decades since he saw someone wearing this kind of boots.

He let out a small chuckle at the boots and just then she turned! She looked directly into his eyes and he was just speechless at the sight in front of him, the first as he recalled in _a millennium_.

She had a pretty symmetric face with round, puffy cheeks and simply beautiful cherry lips; he was pleased when he realized that it was her natural color. She had a beautiful smile, that showed off her small dimples and pearly white teeth. What captured him though was her eyes. Their shape was pretty normal, but the color was indeed unique, he had never, not in his 1000 years seen such color. They were a mixture of ocean blue and emerald with golden flecks all around the pupil. Around its circumference the color was darker.

There was something like a light surrounding this girl, not girl woman, from her looks, she was about eighteen, but he could see her mind, a mind that did not belong to a child, but to an experienced young woman.

When her long thick eyelashes flattered a little, he was brought back to reality, and noticed that she said "Hi" but he was caught up day, well night dreaming.

"Hello" he replied hastily while flashing a warm smile, showing of his dimples.

"I am Rose" she held out her hand totally mesmerized by this stranger's good looks, and of course that amazing accent and those blasted dimples.

"Pleased to meet you love, my name's Nicklaus" he said extending his hand and gently taking hers, kissing her knuckles. His eyes never leaving her face. What was wrong with him!? He never said his full name to strangers! Everyone knew him as Klaus. "But you can call me Klaus" he added politely.

"Okay then, nice to meet you Nik...um Klaus!" she said and flashed a warm smile after correcting herself.

Something attracted him to her. He didn't know but it was strong. It made him be interested in her and want to protect her from any harm that could come across her way. She was a vampire, as he noticed, but she still looked innocent and fragile. He met loads of pretty women, but they were no match compared to her. And he only knew her for like, what? Five minutes?

"Well my full name is Rodothea, which in Greek means the goddess of roses, but since it's a mouthful..." She summed up and he looked pretty surprised at the beautiful name she had. It somehow suited her. He couldn't imagine her being called otherwise, she was as beautiful as her name was.

"So, what a beautiful girl as you does here anyway?"

"Well, I've been here quite sometime, but that's my first time at the Grill." she replied courtly without giving much detail. He liked her. She was smart. A girl with her looks was expected to appear slightly dump. But no she wasn't. She gave away no more than necessary details, without being rude, unlike Caroline who by now, would most probably throw something at him, but he shoved any thoughts of her away, in the darkest, smallest corner of his mind.

"Well, I've been here for quite sometime and didn't actually see you around..." he noted out loud to her.

"Well that's because I wanted to settle in before I start looking around. Anyways, what does a good-looking guy like yourself does here on Thursday night? From your accent, you don't seem to be from around here." she mentioned, and he shot her a smirk, that girls/women fell for almost instantly; but apparently not her, he might have to do a bit more to win her over... She didn't fall fr her stool, she remained just as the same she was before he flashed that smirk, something truly remarkable. This was his new challenge, one he was willing to win.

"You are right sweetheart. I am from England. And I assume you mustn't be from around here because of your rare beauty." he finished off and she giggled and she felt herself blushing lightly making him smile again.

"Thank you Klaus. Well your accent is truly remarkable!" she complimented and he could feel himself having butterflies in his stomach, something that he had long ago felt.

"Well, what does a pretty woman like you would like to drink?" the barman interrupted making Klaus growl slightly for interrupting, but also for calling her pretty; he already felt possessive over her; Great!

"Well, I'd like...mm... a strawberry margarita please." she said sweetly, compelling the guy, (since she was just eighteen) totally ignoring the irritating barman that has drool all over the place. She had noticed him trying to show off from the moment she walked in.

"I'll have another round please." Klaus requested, motioning to his drink. Klaus saw the compulsion thing but decided not to comment on it.

"You have some interesting necklaces there." he said pointing to her neck.

"Yeah, thanks." she replied flashing that wonderful smile again, that he came to love in less than an hour.

"Is that an real shark tooth?" he questioned and was stunned when she nodded and explained that she actually got it herself from an actual shark.

"I love sharks. It's just a think that I had since I was little. They have always fascinated me!" she expanded excitedly, her eyes glowing, making her look like a kid on Christmas day making Klaus chuckle in pure amusement and fondness.

"What is it that fascinates you about them? I'd guess that you were a dolphin person..." he asked getting interested. He made a mental note to ask about the tattoos she had on her arms since he had no idea what the hell they could be. One read "Peace Love & Rock n' Roll" across the length of her left arm on the inside and on her right wrist the word "Wonderwall" was written across from it. He was really curious about what they meant and if she had any others.

"I don't know... I think it's that I get them." she answered and he looked puzzled. She chuckled at his expression and started to explain. "People consider sharks mean, cruel creatures that show no mercy and are cold-blooded killers. Well, I couldn't disagree more with that." She replied and he looked stunned. "Sharks are really wonderful creatures and extraordinary once you get to know them. They are just misunderstood... Its their nature to act that way, and human beings are in no place to judge or accuse them." she finished boldly. Klaus regained his ability to speak after a few seconds and asked her.

"And you have known them?" he cocked an eyebrow at her while she sipped on her drink.

"Actually, yes. I've swum with them since I was eleven" she revealed and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" he asked more surprised.

"Yeah" she replied casually like it was no big deal.

"Oh, and for the record, I like dolphins just as well, but not as much as sharks. And, I have a tattoo of a dolphin, which resembles the dolphin slaughter in Taiji every September." she quires and he looked once again surprised. She gently lifted her shirt up slightly at the right side down the back and showed him. It was a blue dolphin jumping above the water, the tattoo being the size of his palm, without his fingers in.

By the time they talked about the rest of her necklaces, and his tattoos, and what happened with his siblings, it was pretty late. After a lot more drinks and a lot more talking, Rose got up to leave.

"Don't go" Klaus said in a small voice as he reached for her hand, the alcohol clearly affecting him by now for sure and of course, the little blonde's presence.

"I have to go" she said, putting some money for the drinks and left. Klaus did the same and quickly trailed off behind her.

Outside it was pouring and she was just walking in the rain, soaking wet; Klaus caught up with her and gently grabbed her hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. This was the moment, to compel her or not.

He chose not to.

He wanted to have something special with her not just a one night stand. He noticed how she just didn't care about getting wet, her make up smudging. She cared about a lot of things, she though that sharks, one of natures greatest killers was a kind,misunderstood creature.

Form that moment, he wanted to spent eternity with her He cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately in the rain.

She didn't resist much to his surprise. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer into his chest, moving his hands to rest low on her sides. She deepened the kiss and played with the back of his hair as he lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want you" he whispered softly and lustily into her ear, cupping her ass, his eyes slightly open.

"Then take me" she replied passionately, her eyes still closed as she stole another kiss from those beautiful lips.

He needed nothing else. He rearranged her so he was basically holding her bridal style and took off in the rain, to his brother's apartment near the Grill. He knew that Elijah wouldn't be there since he stayed home to comfort their sister. All he had to do now was run, like hell, he couldn't wait to kiss her again and feel himself touching her skin, her lips...

She didn't move away from him, not an inch. She stayed close to his chest, while one arm was around the back of his neck while the other lay softly on his toned chest; her mesmerizing eyes not leaving his beautiful face.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! So, we hit that button down there and review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Settling In

When Klaus arrived in the apartment he swiftly opened the luxurious apartment's door without putting her they were inside, in one quick move, Rose rearranged herself on him, now her legs wrapped around his waist and he was holding her back and ass.

She lustful kissed him as her hormones got the best of her. But come on! Meeting this totally hot, drop dead gorgeous guy, and from the moment he sees you, he's totally into you? How lucky can a girl be? Plus, that goddamn accent and the dimples? Oh how long can a woman resist those things?

He was moving towards the bedroom, without stopping. He already fell for this amazing creature and she was right, there, in his arms; could he seriously be that lucky?

He set her carefully on the enormous bed, she had already taken of her shoes and socks as did he. Then she looked deep into his eyes, a devious smile across her lips. He leaned forward taking his shirt off, showing off his perfect abs; her smile only getting more and more wider. She pulled over her simple top and tossed it somewhere close Klaus had tossed his. He looked at her lustful, leaning even further, capturing her cherry lips again; his tongue exploring what he missed the previous times. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she could feel his lips slightly curling upwards.

She then flipped them over and she was on top, a small growl escaping Klaus' mouth as she trailed a hand down to his pants and tagged them, while kissing his toned chest, devouring each piece of him. He could already feel himself getting hard. He tried suppressing it, but it was no use, this woman knew how to turn him on, just like that. When she pulled down his pants and reached for his boxers, he flipped them over and smirked down at her, her hair a wet mess against the bed sheets; Klaus still didn't care, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"My turn love." he quires and she returned the smirk. He unzipped her leather jeans, and slowly pulled them down, revealing a black laced underwear and some curves that Klaus would die for to explore now.

He was so turned on now that he just reaped her underwear and his boxers down, quickly unclasping her black bra and just then, he took a moment to look down at her. She looked young and vulnerable... She looked gorgeous. She had a firm body with curves and symmetrical breasts. She smiled sweetly up at him; the confident girl slightly pushed to the side, making way for the vulnerable and shy little girl. He replied the smile just as warmly.

He decided to go slow, unlike other times when he just jumped to it. He inserted himself slowly, kissing her passionately and yet sweetly, lovingly, her, returning every single kiss, low moans escaping her lips no matter how hard she tried not to.

Everything was perfect, there were lit candles and the smell of brown sugar and vanilla filled the air, making everything more romantic than it already was.

When he was finally in, she let out a small moan and he picked up the pace a bit.

"Mmmm..." she moaned a little more.

His head was buried in her beautiful hair, it smelled so good, it reminded him of tropical islands and summertime, even though it was March, he felt a warm sensation radiating from her body, and his cold heart overwhelmed with warmth.

When they were about to reach their climax, she tilted her head to the side, exposing her bare neck. "Bite me." she requested affectionately.

He let out a small moan and did as he was requested. While his face changed, she turned up to look at him; his eyes became yellow and his fangs dropped.

He froze.

She didn't look the tiniest bit scared. She cupped his face and kissed him; a small intimidate kiss.

"Go on." she whispered.

"Bite me as well love..." Klaus said in a small sweet voice. He had never, ever let anyone bite from his neck. No one. This was his move to show that he cared. This was the sign that he wanted something more than a one night stand.

So he bid. She did the same just as they reached their climax, both at the same time. The exchange of blood was making things more sensational and as Klaus erupted inside of her, he kept stroking her side with his free hand while the other was getting a better hold of her neck, as she did the same.

There was an extraordinary sensation after they finished, sweet, tendered. His blood flowing through her body and her blood flowing through his. It was extraordinary. There were no words, no matter how short, long, simple or complex could describe all those feelings and sensations that they were both now experiencing.

While their orgasm rode off, he moved from inside of her and rolled to his side facing her; adoring her for not runing away, like most- well, all the people did when he showed them his true self. She didn't get up and leave, she didn't run away terrified and screaming, she stayed there, looking at the ceiling.

After half a millisecond, she turned; looking deep into his ocean blue eyes. She reached with her hands for his face and he moved closer while she cupped his cheeks and gave him a slow passionate kiss.

They said nothing, it was just them now. No one else.

No Doppelgangers, no siblings, no bitching, nothing. All the bad things simply disappeared. They were in a small, yet perfect little world right now, their world.

While she put her legs around his and rested her head on his hard chest, he pulled the blankets up, covering their completely naked bodies and snuggled with her. His one hand went around her waist, while the other stroked her wavy hair.

"Good night sweet love" he whispered.

She didn't respond, she just cuddled closer into his chest, he chuckled lightly at that, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep. He rested his head right above hers and let himself drift into a peaceful sleep; where he dreamt about the beautiful girl in his arms...


	4. Chapter 4 Letting Go

It was Friday, and in the crack of dawn, a small sun ray let herself in the bedroom, were a thousand-year old hybrid and a baby vamp lay with each other.

The morning found them just as the night had left them, in the same place; Rose cuddled up on Klaus.

When Rose stirred a bit it woke up Klaus. He was surprised that they woke up the same way they slept, he usually stirred a lot in his sleep, due to the nightmares he always had.

He was more shocked though to the fact that he actually allowed her to sleep with him. He never did that. He got his way with the women he met and then either drain them of any blood or kick them out. Sometimes, right after he was done, he got up and just left, expecting them to disappear before he returned. Never, not once in all those years he let anyone stay in bed with him. Nor vampires, nor humans nor werewolves, nor witches. No one. But the little blonde one in his arms was a living proof of it. He let out a small smile at her; being glad that she was there.

Another thing that he noticed that made him smile down at Rose; this was the first night in a long time that he slept like a baby, with no nightmares as well.

"Sorry if I woke you up" she said sleepily cracking a small smile.

"Morning, that's fine love" he said kissing her forehead.

"Morning" she said leaning up to him to place a peck on the lips. When she pulled back, she looked slightly worried. Making Klaus worry a bit. "What's wrong love?" he questioned.

"I need to go" she said getting up and flashing over to pick up her clothes and underwear, while he just looked at her.

When she was fully dressed and at the door, ready to leave, he got up, wearing nothing but his boxers and touched her hand. She flinched at the contact, but turned around to look into his eyes.

"I'll miss you love." he said while his pupils dilated. While a small tear escaped his eye and slid down his now cold cheek.

"You will remember this night, but you won't remember my name, nor where I brought you, nor what I told you. The only thing you will remember will be my face and the night we spent together." he finished while another tear slipped down his cheek.

"Bye" she said and in a flash she was outside the grill.

"Weird" she mumbled to herself, while she tried to figure out how the hell she got there. She only remembered this beautiful guy, what was his name? And that they had... Holly shit balls! She gasped thinking what they did last night. She had only been in Mystic Falls only for like a month, trying to adjust. Making out with a guy she only remembered his face, well, it wasn't the very definition of "adjusting".

The only thing she could actually remember was his face and their night together in bed. A vague memory itself. Everything else was blurry.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking towards her small house, which was left to her from her mum.

She was supposed to be at school, but she just couldn't bring herself to go. After walking for half an hour, she entered the small, one story house and closed the door behind her. It was pretty dark in there, and even though the sun didn't hurt her because of her spelled ring, that was given to her by an old witch friend of hers back in Florida, she thought that darkness was better.

She let herself fall to the floor, with her back against the now closed-door and hugged her knees to herself, a few tear drops making their way down her beautiful face. All make up was gone from her face from last night.

She remembered the kiss. Their first. In the rain, everything so romantically perfect. She was pretty sure she was in love with the guy, he was sweet and loving with her. She remembered them talking, but she couldn't recall what was it about they talked. She missed his warm embrace, his strong arms around her waist and his eyes... Those perfect sea blue eyes... The looks he gave her all night were mesmerizing. She wondered why the hell she couldn't remember his name.

A name.

A small word that represented your identity. A word that could make you turn around and look for the one who called you. Such a small word but such a big meaning to it...

She picked herself up and moved through the corridor that separated the living room and dinning room, and moved down the corridor to her room. She opened her door and let herself in.

Her room wasn't girly. It wasn't what you would expect from a girl with her looks.

One wall was painted turquoise and the others plain white. In front of the turquoise wall, was her small desk and chair.

There were piles of handouts, notebooks and her laptop. On that wall were pictures of her, her family and her beloved dog that died last wall opposite from her bedroom's window was filled with posters of her favorite rock bands, such as AC/DC, Guns n' Roses, KISS, Beatles, Bon Jovi and HIM. Against that wall was her black wooden bed. It was lower than usual beds but it was huge, that's how she liked it. The mattress was an electric blue color and her pillows were like a rainbow; all sorts of different colors on different shades. She dropped on her bed feeling exhausted. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. She just took her shoes and socks off and dumped them on the wooden floor.

She turned herself so she was looking at the ceiling. Her dad had painted it himself. The background of the ceiling was white and in the middle of it there was a round shaped lamp that was fully touching the ceiling. The special thing about it was the wavy lines that "came" out of the lamp. Red, blue, orange, green, yellow and purple. It was truly magical. And at the corners of the ceiling there were dolphins. The other thing that she loved, was the round chair that was hung from the ceiling and didn't touch the ground. She could sit there and just stare out her window forever if she could. She looked away; outside through her saw the clear blue sky and her favorite tree and her beloved tree house. She missed this place!

But it wasn't the same without her parents...

She drifted to sleep after a while, dreaming about the unknown man she had unknowingly fell in love with...


	5. Chapter 5 My friend, Stefan

**So, there's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy this story and there is more to come; so be prepared! You have been warned ;) I would like to thank Passions2Write, for being my very first reviewer and also, busybeekisses19 for reviewing as well! Thank you so much guys! This means a lot to me and I thank you very much for taking your time to give me some feedback! Thank you very much! xxxx As for the rest of you guys, thank you for reading this story, and please, feel free to comment, tell me your thought and what you think! Love/ hate, like/ dislike, everything will be accepted! On we go with the chapter...**

"Rosee!" he knocked on the door for the tenth time, getting impatient with her.

"Comin!" she said annoyed, 'who dares to drag me out of bed?' she thought to herself. She got to the door and opened it, poking her head out and scrunched her eyes from the sunlight.

"Hey! What's up? Are you okay?" he said worried, letting himself in and sitting on the red couch in the living room, waiting for her to explain why the hell she disappeared without saying anything.

"No..." she sat down right beside him, about to cry. It was Saturday morning, she slept for a whole day.

He called her for about ten zillion times, texted her about a billion, and he decided to drop by for a visit to see if she was alive. Even his annoying brother wondered where she was.

"Aw, come here..." he said softly and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed on his chest.

"I am here for you sweety but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you, which I am totally willing to" he said softly pulling her slightly back to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you Stefan..." she sobbed a little more. Stefan Salvatore was the only true and good friend she made in one month after her arrival. Elena was a bit jealous of how close he and her had gotten in just a few weeks but she tried being nice. Rose wasn't interested in Stefan the moment they shook hands.

He was just her best friend. She couldn't really blame Elena for being slightly cautious. I mean, just look at the guy! He was freakin hot! But okay, she only had eyes for the other one, her mystery lover...

Stefan supported her very much after they got to know each other.

See, her mum died when she was around seven and her dad died a few years after her mother's death. She was raised by her grandparents in Florida, but since she was now older she moved back from their place to her true home (She also did it because she didn't want them to know that she was a vampire). Which didn't feel much like it without her parents. The last time she was here was when she was twelve, after her dad's funeral...

Stefan told her everything about himself and the situation with Katherine and Damon and Elena well basically everything! There were no secrets between them. She came to like Damon as well, she could see beneath his hard exterior and into his heart like he was transparent, he was a good friend to her.

She told Stefan everything she remembered, except the details of when they had sex, that would be... What's the word? Oh, yeah, gross and weird. Okay, he was her best friend and all, but he was also a guy; a very attractive one (!), but anyways, he was going to spare him with the details of their mind-blowing sex.

Stefan listened closely, trying to make sence of what she was saying, but the guy didn't ring any bells. The way she talked about him was like she was describing a god or something, which he though was unlikely.

She had to stop several times to catch her breath from all the sobbing while Stefan rubbed small circles on her back.

"So, you remember nothing else?" he tested

"I'm telling you! The only thing that I remember is that he looked drop dead gorgeous and we had amazing sex! That's all I can remember!" she said, a new round of tears threatening to begin.

"Okay, okay..." he said pulling her close again. He pulled slightly back when his phone buzzed fishing it out of his pocket.

"It's Elena. I have to go." he said slightly pouting, which made Rose laugh.

"It's cool." she said feeling way better after her talk with Stefan. She could tell him about anything and he could make her feel better, even if she was feeling good, Stefan made her feel way better.

"You sure? I don't want you going round Mystic Falls wondering." Stefan questioned her concerned.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked curiously and slightly worried.

"The evil hybrid has returned."

"The who?" she asked as if Stefan started to speak latin.

"Klaus. He is a vampire and a werewolf." he explained. "Oh and one from The Originals. The first generation of vampires ever!" he explained, emphasizing the "ever", as her jaw slightly dropped.

"The name sounds a bit familiar. And how come he is a werewolf and a vampire? How did that happen?! Oh, and by the way, why should we be afraid of him?" she inquired.

"Have you been drinking coffee!" he remarked. "You are a baby vamp, he is like a thousand-year old, hybrid! Give the guy some credit. Firstly, he had the werewolf gene, and his mother made him and his siblings and father vampires with magic; since she was a very powerful witch, the Original as well. She cursed Klaus and with the help of Elena; the Doppelganger, he became a hybrid! Now why you should and must be afraid of him? He's the bad guy, first and second he tried to kill all of us." he finished off as her jaw dropped.

"Are you like serious?" she asked him terrified.

"Yep. I am afraid I have to go, a certain brunette will be pissed at me for keeping her waiting" he told her smiling warmly at her and made his way to the door.

"Okay, thanks Stef..." she said hugging him

"Any time sweet cheeks!" he said and left. She waved good-bye and closed her door.

'Now, Klaus= bad,

Hot mystery guy= ?' she thought will she made her way to her bathroom.

One thing she got straight though: Klaus was NOT her mystery guy. But little did she know...

**So, what do you think? How about hitting that review button and tell me? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Unlike help

It had been about a month and a few days since Rose met the incredibly hot guy and learned about Klaus.

From that day, she never forgot about him, he was in her thoughts, in her dreams, only not in her reality... Stefan also told her that Klaus was planning on using Elena's blood to make an army of hybrids; which was pretty bad.

But bad was the very definition of her state... She has thrown up for a few weeks in the mornings; what a lovely way to wake up!- , she also noticed that she was becoming sick about every time she smelled something weird and pukes her guts out of that! Plus, she was beginning to need more blood than usual and her cravings were much more often. One day, when she was out of blood bags, she had to feed off from about twenty-nine bunnies! Something she disliked a lot; it wasn't just the taste, but also the fact that sue couldn't help but kill all those poor bunnies, one of her favorite animals. She could hear their little hearts racing like a formula 1 when she would bite them. And she really hated it! So bunnies were NOT included i her potent diet any longer.

One of the pecks of being a vampire was not getting sick. Stefan was busy protecting Elena, but another Salvatore noticed those changes. She was beginning to get a bit worried about why all those things were happening when they shouldn't.

"What's with you lately?" Damon asked when he saw Rose entering the big living room in the Boarding House.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at him curiously but then continued, "Is Stefan here?" she asked him changing the subject.

"What's with you women and St. Stefan?" he asked amused.

"Forget about it." she mumbled and turned around to leave when Damon flashed in front of her and asked the same question he asked before.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" she kinda actually knew and was a bit surprised that Damon actually noticed but she waited to see what he had observed. Damon had grown to love Rose and become very protective of her; she was like his little sister; not that he'll ever admit that...

"I am talking about you." he said softly. "As much as anyone doubts it, I care about some people and one of them is you." he declared and her jaw hung open for just a second.

"You have been sick for the past weeks and every time the smell of coffee hits you, you go green and make a run for the bathroom! Plus you seem to have much of an appetite!" he finished off looking worried, she just looked like it has been confirmed that Atlantis was indeed real, that aliens exist and that Simon Cowell finally said something nice. That big of a shock.

It took her a moment to come to and Damon looked more worried. "And you zoom out on people while they talk" he smirked at her while she scowled at him.

"It's not that. It's just, it's really sweet of you to notice all those things" she smiled sweetly at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her and she smirked in response.

"So?"

"I actually have no idea..." she said taking a sit. If she stood for long she could feel herself getting light-headed.

"Have you been to a doctor?" he asked

"Nope. What am I gonna say? 'Hey there! I am a baby vamp and I have felt sick for the last weeks when I shouldn't?' I actually came here to ask Stefan about it, but you seem to do just as fine" she said chuckling.

"Yeah, girls always tell me that when they get to see how amazing I am!" he said amused and she just decided not to comment, as it would trigger an argument that would take hours...

"So... What does the womanizer suggest?" she said smirking. For a moment there, he looked like he was thinking about it. From the looks of it, he didn't come up with something pleasant, but went ahead and asked.

"What was the last time you had sex?" he asked her bluntly.

"About a month ago, why?" she didn't even blush at Damon's comment, but responded rather immediately. She could see where he was going but didn't like it at all, so she voiced her concern. "Aren't vampires NOT supposed to procreate?" she asked bluntly and Damon just shrugged.

"We should better go and check with Meredith though. We know nothing for sure." he said and she nodded. She stood up quickly and was about to fall as she felt light-headed and extremely dizzy. Damon though caught her before she could make any contact with the ground at all.

"You okay?" he said concerned.

"Standing up fast sometimes makes me very dizzy." she explained and he helped her slowly this time, up.

"Come on. You want me to drive you?" he asked her softly.

"Sure" she smiled politely, while getting her balance again.

They hopped on Damon's blue Camaro and Damon started the engine and drove to the hospital.

**A/N: What do you think of Damon's concern? I thought that Rose should at least have a few friends around; there would be more to come though... *evil smirk and claps hands together*. How about hitting the review button and telling me if you'd like to see more of the Salvatores or anyone else! Fear not though! Klaus will soon make an appearance! Shall I update a few more chapters today? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Good News, Bad News

**And the drama has just began... *evil smirk* ;) You'll see at the end of the chapter ;) Read and Review please! xxxx**

When they reached the hospital, Damon got off and flashed to Rose's side to open her door.

"Thanks" she said smiling sweetly. He was a true friend. He didn't judge her most probably getting pregnant, he wasn't even nosy to find out who the father was; he was being a true friend to her, and that she did appreciate a lot. Though she did wonder how long he'd last without asking her who the potent father may be; 'I guess, we'll see' she thought to herself as she got of the car.

"You're welcome, now let's go." he actually smiled at her; not smirked! Smiled... She just nodded and didn't say anything and went inside with Damon. Once inside Damon compelled a nurse to go and fetch Meredith, telling her it was an emergency. Meredith was with them shortly.

"Hello Damon and..." she trailed off not knowing the girl's name.

"Rose" she smiled friendly at Meredith and extended her hand, and from the first contact. Meredith understood that she was a vampire but she said nothing and motioned them to follow her.

Rose was totally freaking the hell out but decided not to and instead try to stay as calm as she could master; Damon who noticed, took her hand and gave it a small squeeze for encouragement. Rose smiled at him for doing that. She was no longer surprised to see that Damon was so forward with her so she decided not to think about it, considering the earlier series of events, that was a minor thing.

Meredith lead them to a room with an examination bed, a changing sort of chamber and a desk with two chairs ready to be occupied. Damon and Rose sat on the chairs and Meredith went to sit across from them on the opposite chair.

"So, what was so urgent Damon?"

"Actually, we are here for her." Damon pointed to Rose.

Meredith's tone changed in just about a second, while she asked what seemed to be the problem. This time directing the question towards Rose.

The blonde one went ahead and answered bluntly. "I think..." Damon cut her off with a loud cuff. "We think that I am pregnant." she said after shooting a look at Damon.

"How can you be sure?" Meredith asked a bit shocked.

Rose replied telling her everything she went through these last weeks and Meredith nodded in understanding.

"Well, we can't be sure for anything, so let's just take a few tests."

Damon then took the time to speak up. "What kind of tests?" he asked curiously, failing not to sound concerned.

He likes Rose, she is nice. She never treated him like he was a mean bastard; which most probably was, but she saw beyond that. She saw his true self; she knew that the Damon that was holding her hand a second ago indeed existed, but she wasn't expecting him making an appearance any time soon; even though she'd love to see him more often... It was good to know that there were people that actually cared for her and that she wasn't all alone...

"Just some blood and a few others later on, if the tests are indeed positive." Meredith replied casually while handing a cup to Rose. "Take this, and there's a door right there. You can leave the cup in there." she pointed to her right and smiled at her. Rose just nodded and stood up, heading for the bathroom.

Once she was inside, she closed the door, leaned on it and just breathed. She may or may not be pregnant, she was most definitely in love, but she was also heartbroken that she couldn't remember his name or the conversations they had... She liked him though... He was very sweet with her and being around him made her forget about all her troubles and worries.

While Rose was doing as she was asked, Damon asked Meredith how Rose could actually be pregnant and Meredith said that, that's the first she heard of, a vampire being pregnant, that was, unbelievable. But then again vampires weren't supposed to exist, were they?

Rose came out and went over and sat where she sat before. Then, Meredith told Rose of a few things she should take care of, like no stress, eating well and other stuff; if she was actually pregnant. She also informed her that the results would most probably be ready in an hour or so. They got up, thanked her and left, heading for Damon's car.

When they got in the car, Damon couldn't hold it anymore. "So, um... Who's the soon to be daddy?" he asked looking at her while he driven back at the Boarding House.

"I actually thought how long you'd last without asking..." she told me while she snickered at his silly expression.

"Well?" he pushed, but not too hard, he didn't want to upset her.

"I know, but I kinda don't." she answered looking down at her lap, highly embarrassed and feeling like an idiot; I mean, who gets pregnant without knowing the name of the father? Okay, a lot of people do, but she met him! She talked to him, he talked to her, it was so fucking complicated now!

"Would you care to expand?" he asked politely. She told him the same as she did with Stefan and when she finished he nodded and said nothing. Not such a Damon thing to do. She was sort of happy that he didn't yell at her, or judge her, but she wanted to know what he thought.

"Are you going to say something?" she said in a small voice; on the one hand dying to know the answer and other dreading to hear it.

Damon extended his hand and found hers; he gave her another small squeeze and smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be just fine Rodothea." he said taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. She was too shocked though to utter a word. She didn't even know that Damon knew her full name, and if he did, she was sure that he would only use it to mock her. And yet, she believed him and for an instant, she felt safe and secure.

"Thanks." she replied, putting some pressure in Damon's hand as well and flashing one of her warmest and kindest smiles at Damon that he returned immediately with an actual smile.

They drove in silence for the rest of the ride and when they arrived at the Boarding House, he helped her out and they made their way in just as Stefan looked up from his cell phone.

He seemed distraught for a second there. But before she could even blink, Stefan flashed in front of her, hugged her tightly and started sobbing violently. Damon was taken aback by the gesture while Rose wrapped her hands around him as well, while she stroked his head and back with her hands.

"Shhh, it's okay... What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"He took her..." Stefan choked out.

"Who sweety? What happened?" she asked again even more softly.

"Klaus took Elena..." he blurted and cried even harder on Rose's shoulder while Damon and she gasped at what Stefan just said.

**Dun dun dun dun! So "little, innocent" Klaus went and kidnapped poor Elena... *evil smirk* Will Rose finally find her lover's name? Will he see her again? Is Rose pregnant? That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot... Muahahahahaha! Update will be up in a few hours my lovelies xxx See? I ain't that mean... Or am I? ;) Take a lucky guess, or you can just leave your feedback! Everything is welcome! If you have any tips for me, so I can improve my writing, please, feel free to tell me! I know that this is a fanfic, but I'll do my best to make it realistic! Pinky promise! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh no

**Dun dun dun dun! What has Klaus done this time?! Rose's results come out as well ;p On with the chapter, hope you enjoy it ;)**

Stefan had cried for about ten minutes while Damon paced up and down the living room. If he kept with that pace he would sure make a hole on the floor. Rose on the other hand begun to get a little light head, so she nudged Stefan a bit.

"Can we go sit please?" she asked.

"Sure. Are you all right?" he asked concerned whipping his tears away with the back of his hands.

"Yeah just a little light-headed." she replied; she decided to tell him a little later, because she saw how distraught he was now, and didn't want to add to it with her problems as well.

"Didn't Meredith tell you that you need to take it easy?" Damon said flashing where Stefan and Rose sat, kneeling down and touching her knee.

"Which reminds me..." she said fishing for her phone from her jean's pocket. She looked at it and saw that she had an unread message from Meredith.

"Oh god..." she gasped slightly while she tried her best to not faint. This was it. She was going to find out whether she was going to have a baby or not, right at this moment. She felt like a weight was pushing her down and time suddenly froze, leaving her staring at her phone's screen.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison. Damon already knew what was it about, but on the other hand, Stefan had no clue about it.

"It's from Meredith..." Stefan was confused, but Damon understood immediately. He explained to Stefan what happened earlier and Stefan was shocked. He also felt extremely guilty because he wasn't there for his best friend and was too busy with his girlfriend; and screwed both of them up... What a perfect friend!

"I am so sorry for not being there for you..." Stefan said looking down, feeling completely useless.

"Oh, sweetheart it's fine..." she said cupping his cheek, making him look up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Now let's just look at the results..." she said in a small voice. They nodded. A rush was flowing around her body as she pressed the button to open the message. This is it.

Both of the Salvatores were anxious for their friend, that they both came to love as a sibling. Damon stayed crouched down and Stefan took her other hand while she opened the message...

"I'm... I'm..." she choked out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Stefan asked while Damon remained silent. There was something about him, that told him that everything will be fine, no matter what the results were.

"99.9% pregnant..." she replied shell-shocked.

"Congratulations mummy!" Damon said getting up and hugging her. Stefan just sat there, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Stefan understood that Damon was actually trying to lighten the mood a bit so she wouldn't break down and start crying, as tears started to pull in her beautiful eyes and threaten to out match any waterfall.

She didn't respond though. She just sat there. Perfectly still. All sorts of thought racing through her mind, all at once. How the hell was she going to raise a freaking baby? She was a baby herself! She had no parents and her grandparents were too old for this! What the hell was she going to do? She only had Stefan... And now Damon... No one else... A few tear drops escaped her eyes while she was being hugged by Stefan. They were going to try to comfort her, when suddenly, Stefan's phone rang and the ID read "Elena".

He choked back tears and answered immediately. "Elena? Is that you?" he asked concerned, his face showed a glimpse of hope, but was gone and replaced with a look of fear and terror, when he heard the voice o the other line. It was him.

"It's Klaus, if you want your little love back, you need to come and get her yourself. Bring no one else. At the Lockwood old cellar, 8 'o clock" Klaus said and ended the line. Stefan looked over the wall to the clock and saw that he only had about half an hour. Rose on the other hand, stopped crying as she tried to remember how she knew that voice... It sounded familiar, but moreover, it sound depressed, it wasn't very clear, but it was clear in the other person's voice... That damn accent... Where had she heard it from before?

"I am going. Don't bother changing my mind." Stefan declared, determined. He wasn't going to let Elena get hurt; well, more hurt anyway.

"Oh, I won't... I am coming with you." Damon said and shot a smirk at him. He wasn't just going to let his little brother go without any back-up at all. He cared for Stefan, even though he'd never say that out loud to anyone. He loved his little brother and for Elena just as much.

"No you are not going all alone! I am coming with you!" Rose voiced out loud, earning both their attention and two looks of disbelief.

"You are pregnant for God's sake!" Stefan tried to reason her. "Plus! It's too dangerous for you! Klaus is an Original! You are a baby vamp, and as it turned out, a pregnant baby vampire!" Stefan added frustrated. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, especially Rose and Damon. No matter how many times Damon and he fought with each other, he loved him dearly. As for Rose, she held a delicate and big piece of his heart. He didn't want to put another person's life in danger! And in that case, two. Ge had already messed up a number of lives, he cared to much for her to let any harm to come her way, and her child.

"I may not be bffs with Elena, but she is your girlfriend, and you're in love with her and I want to help to you!" she tried to convince both. Damon hadn't said anything but he seemed skeptical.

"Stefan's right though... You are in no condition to get involved in these kind of stuff... It's too dangerous." Damon said calmly. He was worried for her. She was pregnant and she shouldn't be anywhere near danger.

"You do know that I am faster than both of you, right?" she said smirking and when they remained quiet, she continued.

"You can create a distraction, and I will go get Elena. You can stalk Klaus, and while he's gonna be busy with you two, I'll get Elena and leave." she finished off and waited whether her offer will be accepted or not.

After a long moment, Stefan replied irritated. "Fine, but it's still pretty dangerous, pregnant or not... What if Klaus gets pissed and hurts Elena, or you or even Damon?" he looked slightly taken aback by Stefan's concern over him and he put on a reassuring smile.

"We are going to be fine."

Rose seemed satisfied that she wasn't left out.

She was also glad that she had friends that actually cared about her. She felt happy about that. For once in a long month the stranger didn't cross her mind at all; it was the first and perhaps the last; as a stranger...

**A/N: What will happen next? Will the two lovebirds see each other again? Will Rose tell Klaus? Please let me know what you think of the story so far; love/hate, like/dislike, everything is welcome! So you know what to do now... Hit the review button and tell me what you think my lovelies! xxx ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! So this is the chapter you have waited for! With a "small" twist... ;) *evil smirk***

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I_  
_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_Wonderwall/ Oasis_

The three of them left the Boarding House and hopped in Damon's blue Camaro, fifteen minutes before eight.

"Everyone, remember the plan?" Damon asked referring to Stefan who was sitting next to him in the passenger's sit and Rose at the back. They both nodded.

It was about a five-minute ride there, so Rose let her head fall on the car's seat and closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her flat stomach, thinking about the small life growing inside of her. How was she supposed to raise a baby? She wasn't a grown adult herself. Moreover, she was a vampire, a young one, still trying to get a hang of this thing. But the worse one though, was the fact she couldn't even remember the baby's father name; only his beautiful face... He had blonde, soft, curly hair. He had those lovely, piercing dark blue eyes,that she longed to see and his lips... Those perfect, full lips that kissed hers, that kissed her body. She lingered for his touch, and she was just about to do anything to see him again; to feel him; to learn his name... She let herself drift to her thoughts even for those five minutes, thinking about the situation, doing her very best not to be stressed and over the edge...

*Flashback*

_Klaus sat back on Elijah's bed, that was now cold after being empty. He let a few tear drops fall down his face. It hadn't been a whole minute since he saw her walking down the square, not remembering him... It hurt so much... But why though? He had one night stands before, very often actually, but why did this felt any different?_

_ He knew the answer already; it was right under his nose._

_ He felt different for her. He sympathized with her. She was different from other girls. She had that spark in her eyes, that made her eyes glow and she looked like a kid on Christmas day when she talked about sharks... One of nature's most ferocious animals, yet she wasn't afraid to swim with them, even when human... But when she saw his real face, with the fangs and the eyes, she didn't even flinch. That night at the grill, his dearest wish came true; he found her; the one he could accept him for himself, no compulsion, no threats, nothing. but he let her go... She was full of light and he was full of darkness; he couldn't take that away from her. She was a baby vampire as he discovered, he was a thousand-year old hybrid, how could this possibly work out? She had yet to see the world, when he was around when it was invented! He saw what his "love" for Caroline did, she run away, to her mutt, he let her in, he opened himself and got hurt. He drove her away; he wasn't going to have a repeat of that, not with hi- Rose._

_The next month, Klaus took it out on blood lust, booze and women. He still felt hurt that he couldn't be with her; none of those helped him feel better though. He missed her. Those few hours they spent together; not even a whole day, made him feel alive again, after all those years... But now that she was gone, he felt even more dead than before..._

_One night when Elijah came at the apartment, he found Klaus drinking from a bottle of scotch, a very expensive one, but what he noticed was that his eyes were red stained and his cheeks were soaking wet; he could trace the path his tears took; indicating that he had been crying._

_"Hello Nicklaus. What seems to be the problem?" Elijah asked his brother with his usual, collected and calm tone._

_"Leave me alone." Klaus groaned when his lips moved from the bottle to tell Elijah off. He didn't want to see even his reflection in the glasses of countless drinks he drank everyday any more, let alone someone else._

_"I know a way to make you feel better..." Elijah said smirking._

_"And what might be that?" he asked bitterly; he didn't even bother to care about what Elijah was about to say next, he found that he was too miserable to._

_Elijah told him that they could kidnap Elena and make new hybrids. See, the stupid Doppelganger tried killing him again and he wanted to get some sort of revenge on her. Klaus liked the idea so in the next week he kidnapped her, but he was bored again. He wanted to make someone feel pain, the kind of pain he felt. So he called Stefan. He was sure that the other idiot Salvatore will come... That would be interesting! But he was going to have some back-up just as well... that went by the name Elijah..._

*End Flashback*

Damon stopped the car and turned to face Rose, an expression of concern written across his face; the idea of her getting involved in all of this hadn't downed him yet.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in a hushed tone. When she nodded he continued.

"Right, then when we get out of the car, you run like hell. Okay? You must hide yourself and not make a sound." he continued cautiously, "When we start making some noise, that'll be your call, got it?" he asked.

"Sure let's do this." she replied getting out of the car and running in vampire speed away, nearby some tall trees that hid her perfectly; not waiting for the Salvatores to tell her to go.

Stefan and Damon proceeded together towards the old Lockwood cellar. There, they found Klaus sitting on the stairs. A fake smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, well if it isn't the two idiot Salvatores?" he asked amused and kind of irritated.

"Give us Elena." Stefan said immediately. He did't want to waste another second. He hoped that Klaus would just hand her over, but knowing him, that was unimaginable. He still had hope that things would take a turn for the worse tonight...

"Now, now... Let's make it a little interesting..." Klaus said launching himself on Stefan. Damon caught him by surprise when he punched him full across the face and Klaus landed on his back.

"Now that's what I am talking about..." Klaus smirked spitting some blood and pounced again, this time on Damon.

'That's my call' Rose thought to herself after she heard the boys making some noise and then she begun to run. Fortunately, not even Damon or Stefan saw her getting in the cellar, since they were occupied landing punches on Klaus's face. She was in a big rush, she didn't even notice his face, just his familiar voice, which she once again wondered why was so familiar?

Once inside, she found Elena; to her surprise she was only tied up on ropes. When Elena saw her, she was shocked. She heard noise from upstairs and recognized Stefan's voice, but she did not expect to see Rose. She was glad she did though...

"Hey, I am here to rescue you" Rose said in a quiet and hushed tone approaching Elena.

"Thank you..." Elena said sincerely. She was very glad Rose came to help her; she hadn't really get to know her but she seemed like a nice person, now that was confirmed. She was terrified and wanted to get over this. Klaus nearly drained her and she felt out of it, but she was very glad that she was going to be okay; she had her friends rescuing her...

"Come here." Rose said in

hushed tone while she reached for Elena's bounds but stopped immediately when she touched them. She bid her lips so she wouldn't scream; it was vervain.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned seeing Rose's face.

"Vervain" she mumbled in reply. Elena looked down, on the ground, disappointed that she couldn't be freed of her bonds.

"Come here" she grabbed Elena's hands and cut the bonds. Elena was very surprised to see her do that. She could tell that Rose was in a lot of pain, since she was biting her lip so hard, it started to bleed endlessly and in a few moments time, her chin was dripping blood down on her t shirt. Her hands also were burned from the vervain ropes but her lip hurt like a bitch.

"Thank you very much." Elena said kindly to Rose. She appreciated what Rose did for her, considering how much pain Rose felt.

"Listen, stay close to me, and we'll be out of here in no time." Elena just nodded in response while Rose whipped some blood from her chin with the back of her hand.

She then pulled her close and started to run in vampire speed; but just as she reached the top of the stairs, she was hit on her right arm with a stake.

She stopped and dropped to the ground screaming; holding her injured arm. Stefan, Damon and Klaus snapped their heads and looked at her direction. While Elena knelled down to try to help. Stefan's and Damon's expressions were ones of regret, fear and utter concern. Elena's was one of fear and concern. The fourth person's was something else entirely.

Klaus was shell-shocked.

It was her!

It was truly her!

And she was hurt! Her arm had a stake in it and her lower lip dripped blood. Fear and desperation clouded him for her safety and her well-being. They couldn't be together, but he wanted her to be okay; something she now wasn't. He was about to speak up and rush towards her, when he saw Elena though next to her, he was furious. Plus, the fact that the Salvatores had him pinned against the ground wasn't helping.

"Rose!" the Salvatores and Elena gasped when Rose got pinned against a tree, with Elijah's fingers pressed against her throat, applying more and more pressure as the seconds ticked by.

Rose vision began to get blurry, less and less air getting to her lungs. She felt excruciating pain all over her body. The last thing she saw though before slipping to unconsciousness, was Elijah holding a stake and about to plant it in her heart.

Then, of all people, Klaus flashed in front of him, as the Savatores were too shocked to move and stabbed him instead. Rose fell to the ground unconscious and Klaus quickly turned his attention towards her and crouched down low, just to be shoved off by Damon.

Damon fell to his knees and carefully wrapped his hand around the stake; his icy blue eyes never leaving her face, searching for any sign that she was going to be fine. Klaus on the other hand, just sat there, behind Damon and watched as his love lay there, not moving. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't move; he was paralyzed; the very thought of being too late to save her, scared the crap out of him!

Damon pulled out the stake and threw it out of his reach, just as Rose's arm started to gush out more blood. Rose still didn't move. Stefan and Elena were just behind them watching in terror as Rose lay still; her blonde hair spread on the fresh green grass, like a halo around her head. She looked paler than before, if that was even possible, as she was a pale beauty herself.

"Damon! Do something!" Stefan demanded terrified. "She's..." Stefan was about to finish when Damon shot him a look that made him shut the hell up; if Klaus was to know of her condition, she should be the one telling him, not anyone else.

"She's what Salvatore?!" Klaus growled at Stefan, when he refused to answer. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He didn't know what to do, so he took matters in his own hands, when he once again surprised them, when he shoved Damon away from Rose and gently put her head on his lap. He cut his wrist with his extended fangs, while his eyes flashed yellow for about a millisecond and tilted her head so her mouth was open and forced his bleeding wrist in her mouth.

"Come on love..." he whispered, urging her to respond.

The other three were beyond shocked to move, let alone speak.

Rose though lay still, no color retreating her pale features...

And then, there was a small moan and a stir.

Klaus was beyond relieved when she stirred a little and moved one hand to get a better hold on his hand; while the other moved to her stomach.

Everyone was relieved that she was okay. Stefan hugged Elena tightly, refusing to let go and Damon just sat there, glad that his friends were okay, a smile gracing his lips.

When Rose pulled Klaus's hand away and looked up to see her savior, she was ecstatic! It was him!

"It's you!" she exclaimed and shot up and hugged him tight. Klaus returned the hug eagerly just us the others' jaw hit the ground.

"The actual fuck?" Damon interrupted annoyed. 'What the bloody hell's going on?!' he asked himself, unable to find his voice.

"You saved me, thank you..." Rose pulled back slightly, only to crush her lips on his, not believing that he was actually there and she was kissing him. He felt fireworks lit and explode in the skies as she kissed him passionately. He was very surprised to see her with the Salvatores and her appearance tonight was indeed unexpected, but he felt like the happiest man alive now.

That's when Stefan finally found his voice and spoke up. "What the hell's going on?" he asked, more like demanded while his eyes popped out at the sight in front of him.

Rose pulled back from Klaus and turned her gaze towards Stefan irritated that he interrupted their reunion, while Klaus's face darkened. 'Great! Now that I had finally saw her again...' he thought to himself, the same thought running through Rose's mind.

"He is the mystery guy!" she replied once again shocking everyone. She saw their reaction so she asked, afraid of the answer, but still, she had to know... "Why, what's wrong?"

"He is Klaus" Damon, Stefan and Elena deadpanned.

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger! I know... So, shall I upload the next chapter as well, or shall I leave it for tomorrow? Yes, no? I really don't know...! So, hit the review button and tell me! ;) As always, love/hate, like/dislike, let me know what you think of the story; any ideas, or predictions for the following chapters? :) You know what to do... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 Care to explain?

**Hello everybody! So sorry I didn't update yesterday night as I promised, but it was really late and I could barely keep my eyes open, so I am going to be uploading two chapters today! ;) This is what most of you have expected! So why keep ya waiting? **

"He is who?!" Rose screeched, she was now beyond furious.

"Calm down! You remember what Meredith told you?" Damon said trying to calm her but he failed miserably.

"Don't tell me the fuck to calm down!" she hissed at Damon and shot up from Klaus's lap and began pacing. Klaus just sat there, feeling complete guilt and hurt... It was his fault she ended up here tonight and the very thought of her hating him made him want to end his miserable existence.

Stefan saw his face and for a small moment there he felt sorry for him. He saw how surprised he was when he saw her, and how concerned when he saw her state. He saved her from his own brother. He saw how anxious he was for her to wake up and open her eyes. That moment of sympathy for the devil, though was long gone when Elena suddenly dropped in Stefan's arms.

"Elena!" Stefan exclaimed trying to wake her. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Stefan's scream.

"Take her to the hospital! Now! Go!" Rose yelled. Stefan didn't need to be told twice; he run in vampire speed away, towards the hospital. Damon though hadn't move an inch.

"Aren't you going?" Rose asked him.

"No way! I ain't leaving you alone with those two in your..." he didn't manage to finish, as Rose through a glare at him.

"What's wrong?" Klaus said finally finding his voice. The Salvatores both mentioned something about Rose's condition more than one occasion, what was wrong with hi- Rose?

"She is the one to tell you pal; not me..." Damon explained shrugging his shoulders managing not to launch at Klaus.

"Could you leave us alone for a while please?" Rose pleaded.

"No way!" Rose only pleaded harder, using her puppy eyes..."Fine! I'll be around!" Damon declared walking away.

"Thanks Damon!" she waved a hand at him and he did the same without turning back. When she saw Damon's reply, she turned her attention to Klaus; she found him sitting in the same spot as he was before.

"Were you ever planning on seeing me again?" she asked approaching him, the hurt was evident in her voice, no matter how hard she tried not to show it; she had seen his face, and how hurt he was, she didn't want to add to it.

"No" Klaus replied in a small voice looking down; he felt very ashamed for his answer. Rose only nodded in response as she sat down opposite from him.

"Could you give me back my memories, please?" she pleaded hurt.

"Sure love" Klaus said looking her in the eyes for the first time; feelings of hurt, and betrayal could be seen in them. Not only those though, he saw love, and a glimpse of happiness. His pupils dilated and released all his compulsion.

"I thought that I'd never see you again..." she told him without turning her gaze from the ground while a tear slipped down her cheek as the memories of their night together came down to her like a thunderstorm.

"Well, are you happy... That... Um... You saw me again?" Klaus said looking at her, a glimpse of hope leaked from his voice as he stammered these words, but was gone when she looked up at him with more tears threatening to fall.

"Yes... But not in these circumstances..." she said gesturing to the place.

Klaus remained quiet. There was something different about her... He didn't know why but didn't like to be kept in the dark. He noticed that from the moment she stirred on his lap, she didn't remove her hand from her abdomen, and he was alarmed.

"Are you hurt love?" he asked concerned moving a little closer to her.

"Why?" she asked alarmed. Her lip, arm and hands had already healed, why did he ask? Was she bleeding and she didn't realise?

"You keep holding your stomach sweetheart..." he pointed towards her. "Are you feeling alright love?" he asked again with more concern, that was no evident in his voice and face as well.

She took a long sigh before she spoke, making Klaus worry even more.

"I need to tell you something..." she spoke in a small voice, as she understood why he asked.

"What is it?" Klaus said closing the distance between them, he was only inches away from her now.

"I'm...pregnant Klaus..." she said in a small voice, not daring to look up at him.

Rose's statement fell like a bomb between them. Even the little forest animals knew better than to make a sound and hid themselves; something Rose wished she could do right now. From what she had heard from Stefan, Klaus was very unstable in his emotion- when he had them. She couldn't predict his reaction, and hoped for the best. But what if he hated her? What if he'd kill her? Right there, right now? But no, the Klaus she met the first time was different, he wouldn't do that.

There was a small movement and Klaus completely closed the distance between them, locking eyes with her. She could see nothing reflecting his perfect blue eyes, no emotions, nothing. He placed his palm on her stomach, close to her hand and rested it there. For a small moment, his gaze fell to her flat stomach; about a thousand thoughts racing in his mind. How the bloody hell was she pregnant? How did this happen? As if on cue, Rose spoke up,

"I think it's the blood sharing. We shared blood when we had sex. I am a baby vampire, you are a thousand-year old hybrid and an Original, your blood is powerful and special, you can do about anything…" she trailed off looking down. "Please say something…" she whispered in a broken voice, fresh tears already stung her beautiful eyes.

"I…" Klaus was about to speak up, when Elijah suddenly pinned Rose against the tree, for the second time this evening. Out of the blue, Damon appeared just as well.

'Does this guy never take a hint?' Rose thought to herself as she was pre-occupied with Elijah.

"Kla-us..." she choked.

In a second Klaus appeared in front of Elijah and threw him hard against the ground, while Elijah just looked puzzled. This time, Damon caught Rose before she hit the ground again.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked worried, while Klaus stood behind them and then turned his attention to Elijah and had him pinned against another tree.

"Fine" she tried saying, between her cuffs. She tried smiling, but it came out as a grimace.

"Niklaus, would you care to explain?" Elijah asked in his calm tone, even though you could swear that he was about to reap Klaus's head off, plus, Klaus had him pinned against a tree, with his fingers wrapped around his neck, crashing his windpipe; not so easy to speak, is it?

"If you even dare to harm a hair on her, I swear to God Elijah, I'm going to rip your heart out and shove it down your throat!"

Klaus warned Elijah with a growl at the ending for emphasis, and released him.

Rose just sat there looking shocked. A minute ago, Klaus was silent, blank, she was sure he hated her by now and wanted nothing to do with her, but now he defended her so fiercely, and was very surprised to see that.

"Ah, so she's the one." Elijah exclaimed. "Pleased to meet you dear. I apologize for the misunderstanding, but I do believe that you let the Doppelganger go?" he said extending his hand, the coldness remaining on his face, but his eyes were blazing.

"Yeah, glad to meet you too! Even though you repeatedly tried to choke me, in one night- twice! Just because I came to save my best friend's girlfriend, because no one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" she finished off, smiling at Elijah, getting up and shaking his hand. Elijah smiled back, but inside he wanted to slam her against that tree again, but he was sure Klaus would reap his head before he could even blink.

Klaus on the other hand cracked a tiny grin at the little blonde for being so blunt and fierce; he knew that she knew that Elijah was an Original and he could gladly rip her heart out with no hesitation, but she still gave him a piece of her mind. The other thing that he admired, was her royalty. He knew that Elena and she weren't exactly bffs, but she still risked her life for her, just because she meant the world to her best friend, Stefan.

"Do not push your luck Elijah!" he yelled glaring at his brother.

"Klaus, please…" Rose said taking a step closer. Klaus looked back at her and then let Elijah go. Elijah nodded his head to thank her and left in a flash. Damon was slightly taken aback by Rose's actions, but nonetheless not at all surprised; he knew his best friend too well. Klaus on the other hand, just looked shocked.

Suddenly there was a gasp and Damon closed the distance between him and Rose in a flash, holding her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" he urged; his eyes wide with worry. Klaus took a step closer as well.

"Elena? Oh my God, I totally forgot about her and Stefan! Is she okay?" Rose said starting to panic.

"Calm down already! They are at the hospital. I tried texting and calling Stefan but he won't pick up the damn phone." Damon replied, trying to ease her worry; all this wasn't good for her, not at all.

"Can we go?"

"It's been a long night Rose, I suggest you go home and rest, you need it. I'll go to the hospital and the morning you can come as well." Damon suggested softly.

"Hell no! I am going right now! Come on! Let's go!" she urged Damon. There was a loud cough and both of them snapped their heads in Klaus's direction.

"I believe we need to discuss something." He said in a cold, detached tone. He didn't know how to feel about the whole baby thing yet, so they needed to sort it out, and meet a witch as well that could give them some answers, as to Rose's condition.

"You can come at my place. When I am done from the hospital, I'll come and me-" she didn't get to finish as Klaus disappeared. A tear was now making its way down her face, but she whipped it away before Damon got a chance to see it.

"You okay?" he asked turning to look at her in the eyes.

No "Yes." she lied taking a deep breath and putting on a fake smile.

"You know, you don't have to pretend with me, I know how it feels…" he said in a sympathetic smile.

"I know… Thank you Damie…" she said and cracked a small smile at him; he was truly one of her best friend. He smiled back at her and took her hand, leading her to his car. They got in and Damon started the engine of the car and began driving to the hospital.

Klaus was just closing on Rose's house. He'd never been there but had a few of his hybrids look after her, something they failed to do.

A father. How the hell was he supposed to be a father to a child? A child like none other; its mother a vampire and his father and Original hybrid. What sort of life could he give to that baby? How does a monster like him deserve to have something so pure and innocent? He had done nothing but evil, brought nothing but distraction, caused nothing but pain, how was he going to be a father? His own father was a mean bastard that didn't care the least about him. His father hated him and he feared that this small baby would do just the same when it will discover all the terrible things his dear daddy did. He wasn't really proud of the things he did, but didn't regret doing them as well, if he hadn't, he would have never met _her_. She was his light. He saw how happy she was when she saw him; she was the first person in a _very _long time that was genially happy to see him. He saw the same spark in her eyes, the night he met her, only tonight, that spark shone brighter than the moon, than the very sun. He didn't deserve her. She was light, and he was darkness. She was pure hearted and he wasn't even sure he had one after all. He did though the moment he saw her again. Her beautiful eyes, her cherry full lips… everything about her was perfect. But what about that small creature? It would be lucky to have her as a mother and doomed to have him as a father; he was a monster for fuck's sake! How could someone love a monster? His own parents didn't… and yet there she was, happy to see him again…

**So, what do you think of Klaus' reaction? I didn't want him to be too mad about but not too happy -at first- ;where would be the fun in that? Tell me what you think of the chapter/ story/ characters etc. As always, love/hate, like/dislike, everything will be accepted and appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11 Consequences

**Hellooo again my lovelies! As promised, chapter 11 is now uploaded! Shall I upload another one? ;)**

_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the silence in between_

_What I thought and what I said_

_You are the nighttime fear_

_You are the morning when it's clear_

_When it's over, you're the start_

_You're my head and you're my heart_

_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_No light No light/ Florence and The Machine_

"You told him?" Damon asked Rose without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes; he deserves to know, he is the father..." she replied, choking back tears that threatened to fall down her eyes; she wasn't going to break, not again.

"What are you planning to do?" Damon asked again, his voice distant and detached.

"I don't know really... He deserves to be a part of the baby's life... I can't take that away from him..." she finished in a small but steady voice, she knew where Damon was getting... Klaus didn't react like the happiest man alive, but he didn't kill her all the same. His reaction was neutral, she was happy for that. Even though they didn't have the time to discuss everything, she wasn't going to take the baby away from him, he didn't deserve that, she lost her parents, her childhood wasn't prefect; she was very grateful for her grandparents, but that never meant that she didn't miss her parents... She wanted to give her baby that.

"So you are keeping it?"

"Of course Damon!" Rose replied shocked, as if it was a silly question.

Damon though didn't say anything else. He couldn't believe her! Okay, he knew that she'd never give the baby away or have an abortion, which he would never approve, but come on! Klaus does NOT deserve to be a part of this! He is a monster! Not that he was better but, not long ago he kidnapped Elena! How dump could she possibly be?!

"Are you going to say something?" she asked in a small voice, afraid of the answer, but she wasn't one to back away.

"What do you want me to say Rose?! That you are a fool? That you have no fucking idea what you are doing?! He is the bad guy! He doesn't deserve shit! Let alone a child! And he most definitely doesn't deserve you, Rose! Don't be dump! He wants nothing to do with you! He only cares about the baby and how powerful it will be! He killed thousands of people! People you knew! What the hell's wrong with you!" Damon yelled at her, not once leaving the road from his eye sight.

"You are wrong! He had been nothing but sweet to me! When Elijah attacked me he saved me! He cares about me! And you are being an asshole! After all I've been through tonight, you come and top everything up! I thought you were better than this! And don't you dare tell me the fuck to calm down!" Rose yelled at him, and as the car stopped moving, indicating that they had arrived, she immediately opened the door, got out and slammed it so hard the window glass almost shuttered into a million pieces, just like her dead heart...

She was beyond furious now! How dare he tell her all those things!? What an asshole! She was exhausted, she was dizzy and she felt like crap and, on top of all, after one hell of night, here comes Damon being the icing of the cake! Marvelous! All thoughts though were vanished when she saw Stefan's tear-stained face.

She rushed towards him and hugged him tight. He returned the hug, as he needed it very much right now. He wrapped his strong arms around Rose, holding her tight; she held him tightly and could feel him calming down in a while in her embrace. This hug was much-needed for both.

"What happened?" Rose asked pulling back to look at him. "How's Elena?"

"The doctors said that she needed a blood transfusion asap, and that she was dehydrated, but other than that, she'll be fine... I was so worried Rose..." Stefan whispered the last part, as fresh tears rolled down his face. "I thought I lost her..." he said sobbing a little more.

"I know sweetie, everything's gonna be just fine..." she said hugging him back, trying to comfort him; she knew what it felt like waiting for a loved one in the hospital, and how worried he could be, even though she was much more younger when she experienced it...

Damon was standing there listening to their conversation, as he was completely left out of it. So he decided to go and see Meredith, to ask her if they could see Elena tonight.

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked referring to Rose's tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes.

She took a long breath and started to explain. When she was getting to the part where Damon yelled at her, she looked around for him, only to notice he left. She thought he went to find a doctor to ask about Elena's situation. She continued, and had to stop for a few times, to choke back tears that overwhelmed her. Everything was too much for her to handle.

When she finished Stefan remained silent. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the car, so she got up and began to walk, tears streaming down her cheeks, in a steady flow. She had to hold onto something or lean on the wall, since she began to feel very dizzy and her vision wasn't helping her at all. She was dizzy before today, but now it was something different; it was far more difficult to walk and see. Suddenly, the room started to spin around her and black dots blocked her already blurry vision. Stefan noticed her wobbling and got up, but before he knew it, Rose collapsed.

Stefan caught her immediately and started shaking her by the shoulders to wake her up; he now fell to the floor with her in his arms, getting more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by and Rose not responding...

"Rosee! Wake up! Come on!" no matter how hard he was shaking her, she wasn't responding. The color was drained from her face. Her head fell backwards and the rest of her body went completely numb and limp.

"What's wrong?!" Damon said appearing almost out of nowhere, at Stefan's screams of despair and got to his knees as well. Man! That girl sure knew how to bring boys to her knees!

"We were talking and then she got up...an- and...then... She just dropped!" Stefan exclaimed looking up at Damon, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Get a doctor! Now!" Stefan demanded, his voice ringing in the hallways.

He nodded and immediately flashed in vampire speed, not caring if anyone saw him, and found Meredith right were he left her before.

"What now Damon?" she asked getting a bit irritated; yes, the guy was hot, but some times, he was just a pain in the ass! -a hot pain in the ass, but still!

"Come with me! It's an emergency!" he said grabbing her wrist and literary dragging her along with him.

"What happened?" she asked when she found Stefan on the floor, with a very pale Rose in his arms.

"Nurse! We need a bed! Now!" Meredith told a passing by nurse, whom a while later appeared with a bed.

"Put her in the bed." the nurse instructed Stefan. He only nodded in response, unable to get any words out.

"Call... Kla-us..." Rose croaked in a weak voice, stirring a little when Stefan placed her on the bed.

"Sure. Everything's gonna be fine!" Stefan said tracing a finger across her cheek and smiling down at her, giving her a small squeeze to reassure her, even though he, himself didn't know... She smiled weakly back in response, not once opening her eyes.

"I don't know what could be wrong. I am going to examine her and then I'll come back and tell you." Meredith said taking off with Rose, not waiting for their response, which were only brief nods.

"It's all your fault you bastard!" Stefan said raging towards Damon, his green eyes blazing. "She went through hell and back tonight and you had to yell at her! She wasn't feeling well anyway and she risked her life tonight and we almost lost her already! Now what?!" Stefan yelled at Damon. He could see how much guilt Damon felt but he didn't care; as did him, when he yelled at Rose.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked suspiciously as Stefan got out his phone and dialed Elena's number.

"Calling Klaus." he replied not looking up and putting the phone to his ear.

"What?! Why?"

"She asked me to. And don't you dare say anything or I swear to God, I'll reap your tongue out and shove it in your ass!" Stefan declared, and Damon didn't say a thing.

Even though Stefan, did not trust Klaus, not after what happened with Elena, he had to call him; Rose asked him to and he was the father of their child, growing inside of Rose. Moreover, he saw how outraged Klaus was when Elijah pinned Rose and tried to stake her. If it hadn't been for him, for all he knew, Rose could be dead right now! He saw how delighted he was when she opened her eyes and how distraught he was when she found out who he really was. The conclusion is, Klaus really does love Rose and he could risk everything and anything for her sake. So that's why he was now calling him. He thought that Klaus would still have Elena's phone with him, and he was correct when he picked up the phone.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Klaus asked, no emotion leaking from his voice.

"It's Rose." he said sadly.

"What happened Salvatore?!" Klaus demanded, his tone immediately changed, full of concern and rage.

"Just come here, we are at the hospital."

"Be there in a blink." Klaus said ending the line. What the hell happened? Was it the baby? Was she okay? Did the events that occurred before had anything to do with it? He sped off to the hospital and found Stefan and Damon waiting in the emergency wing.

"What's wrong?" Klaus demanded glaring at Stefan.

He sighed, "She fainted and Meredith, the doctor who knows about vampires, is checking on her now."

"Why did this happen?" Klaus demanded. After a long, dreadful month, he finally got to see her, and now something was wrong! Perfect!

"She wasn't feeling well today, she told me she was feeling fuzzy and then there's what happened earlier..." Stefan didn't manage to finish as he was cut off by Klaus.

"And you let her come?! Even though you knew she was pregnant?! And not well?!" Klaus exclaimed, his voice only getting louder and louder, not really caring if anyone was hearing.

"I'm sorry! Okay! But your brother was the one who staked her and then pinned her on a tree! With his fingers choking her!" Stefan countered feeling irritated. Though he knew that Klaus was most probably right, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

"My brother didn't know she was pregnant!" Klaus counter-argumented. Even though Stefan had a point and he could see it, he still stood his ground! He knew that Rose shouldn't be doing all this in her condition.

"Would you mind shutting up?!" Damon yelled at them, earning both their attention. "We don't know what's wrong, but this is certainly NOT helping! So would you mind shutting the hell up!"

Both Stefan and Klaus looked down, embarrassed of what they had done. Stefan took a seat, where he was sitting before, burying his face in his hands, while Klaus leaned on the opposite wall, hands in his pockets and his eyes not moving an inch above the ground, a look of pure fear and distraught written across his beautiful features, and Damon leaned on the other wall, crossing his arms over his chest. All three of them though, straining their hearing in the hope of hearing something that would somehow make the situation better. Things were pretty awkward, and time was pacing by very slowly for anybody's liking, until Meredith arrived and the three of them shot up from their positions and asked her what happened, frantic for the answer.

She took a long sigh and started, "Her blood pressure was pretty low and she had little blood in her system, that was the only thing that kept her going for that long, without collapsing... If she hadn't had that blood in her system..." Meredith didn't want to finish her sentence, they all understood it without her finishing off. Stefan and Damon looked at Klaus, with grateful glances.

"We needed to transfuse quite a lot of blood in her system. We are waiting for it to kick in and see how she will respond." Klaus looked sceptical, the doctor hadn't mentioned anything about the baby...

"Is the baby alright though?" Klaus asked in a small voice, for the first time, letting his feelings get the best of him.

"The baby seems to be fine." Meredith smiled sympathetically at him. "Though I am keeping her in for the night for observation." they only nodded. "We also have to do some tests as well, to see how far along she is, the due date, things she'll have to watch out. I was going to call her tomorrow morning, to drop by and do them, but since she's already here..." Meredith finished and put on a sympathetic smile for them. She could see how long they have waited to hear some good news.

"Can we see her?" Stefan was the one to ask, as the others remained silent.

"I believe only the father should be the one to see her for tonight, as I told you before, she isn't awake yet and neither strong enough." Meredith said looking at Klaus. She assumed he was the father since he was the one asking for the baby.

"Where is her room?" Klaus asked her quietly.

"End of the hallway to the left. I didn't transfer her from the emergencies, just in case. The rest of you I believe would be able to see her tomorrow." she added, and Stefan smiled back at her where Damon just nodded.

"Can we see Elena?" Stefan asked changing the subject, as Klaus moved towards Rose's room trying to keep a normal pace, still looking distraught; he refused to let his guard down until he saw her himself; until he confirmed that she was indeed okay.

"I think yes. She will be at the room opposite from Rose's. Goodnight boys." Meredith replied and waved a hand at them as she turned on her heel and left.

"Why didn't you tell Klaus?" Damon asked in a small voice, turning to look at Stefan, referring to him yelling at Rose. He felt so much guilt, he was one of the reasons she was in the hospital right now...

"As much of an asshole you are, I don't want you dead..." Stefan said turning and started walking towards Elena's room.

"Thanks Stef." Damon said quietly looking down.

Stefan only smiled, not looking back at his brother and nodded to acknowledge what Damon had said to him...

"Are you coming or what?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow and turning to look at his older brother.

"Sure." Damon replied, catching up with his brother.

**So what do you think? Shall I post another one now? Or shall I leave it for tomorrow? Up to you my loveliesxxxx So, we hit the review button and tell me xD**


	12. Chapter 12 Would you stay with me tonigh

**A/N: I'd like to thank my beloved reviewers -busybeekisses19, Passions2Write, dchips, diana, bookfreak25, ThePhantomismyLove- for reviewing and all the people that are following/ made my story one of their favorites. Thank you all very much! Also, the people that actually read this, I'd like to thank you just as well! Once again, please tell me your opinion, thoughts etc, for the story and, don't forget, leave your review ;)**

_Maybe we were just too young._

_Your body was tan and your hair was long._

_You shot me a smile and my cares were gone._

_When falling in love filled my soul with fright._

_You said, "Come on baby, it'll be all right."_

_I must've been a fool to the bitter end._

_Now I hold on to hope to have you back again._

_I'd bargain and I'd fight._

_But there's another world you're living in tonight_

_Don't want your picture on my cell phone._

_I want you here with me._

_Don't want your memory in my head, no._

_I want you here with me._

_Here With Me/ The Killers_

As Klaus reached the door of Rose's room, he suddenly felt scared. The big bad hybrid was afraid. He felt a wave of utter fear wash over him at entering the room. He was afraid of what he'll see inside. He was about to back off, and a picture of her flashed in his mind. He smiled at the thought of her and immediately opened the door, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He just couldn't resist to see her again...

He entered the room and closed the door behind him and before turning around, he closed his eyes and took a big deep breath, and turned around his ocean blue eyes watered a little at the sight his eyes lay themselves on.

She looked so peaceful. Her dark blonde hair resting on her shoulders in waves. Her face quite pale but her lips, the lips he loved so much to kiss and devoured, were their natural cherry red color. He smiled at that. He noticed that there was an IV on her right mid arm, providing her with blood. Her left arm was resting on her flat stomach, her long, delicate fingers spread on top of it. He smiled again at himself and closed on her bed and sat down on the chair that was pulled out for a guest to sit. He took his seat and gently picked her right hand, being extra careful with the IV, and placed a small, feather kiss upon her pale knuckles. He then set her hand down, without letting it go and laced his fingers with hers.

When he raised his sight to look at her, he noticed that the color, that was once drained from her beautiful face, slowly, slowly made its way back, making her look more alive than before. With that one look he was already satisfied and decided to let his guard down, just the tiniest bit; he wasn't going to let it fully down until she opened her eyes; until he got to look in those beautiful eyes...

He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was exactly 2 o' clock on a Sunday morning. It hadn't been a full weekend, and he finally saw her again, now fully remembering, he also found out that sooner or later, he was going to be called a father, and he almost lost her after finally seeing her again, only to almost lose her again! - twice! Only in this short amount of time!

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she started to stir and he couldn't help but a small smile slowly spreading across his lips when she flattered a little those thick eyelashes and slowly, in a gentle move, her eyelids open to show the eyes that he so much missed and lived to see...

"Hello sweetheart." he whispered to her sweetly, his smile still lingering on his beautiful lips. A look of relief clear on his face.

"Hey" she said in a small voice. "What happened?" she said looking around confused; taking in the white room she was currently in. She only remembered the part when she told Stefan and then walking and... As realization hit her, her eyes widened, her head shot up from the pillow and she looked terrified. Klaus saw her reaction and immediately spoke up,

"The baby is fine sweetheart, the doctor, I think Meredith, said that it was fine." he reassured her and gave her hand a small squeeze, as she relaxed and let her head fall back on the pillow, resting assure that her baby was fine. Klaus wasn't done, so when he began to talk, she opened her eyes and slightly shifted, to make herself more comfortable and listen to what he was saying. He said that she almost died, because she had little blood in her system, and the blood that he gave her was the only reason she kept herself going.

When he was finished, she took a long sigh and Klaus looked slightly concerned, "What's wrong love?" he asked her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked in a small voice, her perfect eyes, clouded with pain.

"I don't hate you sweetheart..." Klaus reassured her.

"Please don't yell at Stefan, he did try to convince me not to come." she told him and he appreciated the fact that she clearly stood up for her friends.

"It's okay love..." Klaus told her smiling. Even now, she cared deeply about her friends.

"When can I leave?" Rose asked in a small voice, looking up at Klaus. She was trying to sit up but failed and Klaus took the authority to help her; that earned him a grateful smile.

"The doctor said that she will keep you in for the night, just in case and that you will have to stay in the morning for some tests." by the time Klaus had finished, Rose looked petrified. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus said leaning closer.

"I don't like hospitals..." Rose said in a small voice that leaked absolute and utter fear, looking down at her lap.

Klaus saw her unhappy face and decided to comfort her; something that wasn't really a habit of his, but he'd try out anything to make her feel better. So he sat on the bed, careful not to disturb her and extended a finger and raised her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Love, if I could, I would have gotten you out of here but, it is indeed necessary for your healthy and the baby's..." Klaus said putting on a smile.

"I know... But it' just... I don't like being in here... It scares the crap out of me..." she tried to explain, choking back tears. The last she was in a hospital was very unpleasant for her.

"I know sweetheart, it's okay... But you should get some rest now..." Klaus reminded her.

He got up to leave but Rose's hand reached for his, "Would you stay with me?" she whispered.

Klaus felt a small smile unfolding on his lips nodded. He took off his boots and snuggled in the bed with Rose, being extra careful not to crush her or her IV.

She smiled back at him warmly; feeling her stomach fluttering with butterflies and her heart overwhelming with absolute joy.

"Thank you." she said closing her eyes, as her eyelids felt heavy and snuggled into his strong chest.

"Welcome love." Klaus said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers, his mind drifting to sleep...

**I believe that a little fluff was indeed needed... xxx Thanks again everybody!xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Sorting things out

**Hello everybody! So, I have decided that I shall upload a chapter a week. I didn't really have a pattern in mind about uploading, but that seems good, would you like it to be on particular day? **

**I can NOT wait for Vampire Diaries season 5! I can't help but wonder how it will be without Klaus... *long sigh* I know there might be crossovers with the Originals, but still... *another long sigh* What about poor Stefan?**

**Sorry about my little rant over there, but I just wanted to voice my worries... On with the chapter then, hope you enjoy! :)**

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh..._

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh...

Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say:  
La la la...

_Don't you forget about me/ Simple Minds_

Once again, the morning found them, the same way the night left them, cuddled up with each other. Klaus slowly opened his eyes and turned to the clock on the wall to see it was just 9 a.m., he had slept very peacefully again and had no nightmares, though the events of the other night could have caused some pretty bad ones... As he was recalling the events of the previous night, a small voice got his attention and turned down to notice that his beautiful rose was awake.

"Morning." she said rubbing her eye, still feeling a little sleepy.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" Klaus said sitting up.

"Well, good." she said smiling shyly at him. 'It's because I was with you.' she said to herself, not daring to say out loud.

"I am glad." Klaus smiled getting up and putting his shoes on. Rose let her head fall back on the pillow and let her eyes close for a second, with a long sigh.

"Are you still sleepy love?" Klaus asked looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's fine." she said opening her eyes, trying to sit up. She was hesitant at first, but before she could comprehend what was happening, she opened her mouth, and words started to spill out, "What am I going to do?" she asked in a tiny whisper, the desperation clear in her voice. If it weren't for his vampire hearing, he wouldn't have heard her, and so he turned slowly to face her. Tears threatened to spill once again from her eyes and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. She covered her face in her small hands and began to sob.

She had only yesterday found out that she was pregnant and she still hadn't got her head around the idea. Last night, she almost died, her baby just as well. She didn't know what she was supposed to do; and that was the thing that scared the most.

Klaus sat there, watching her sob, her small body trembling and her wavy hair hid her face. He didn't know what to do either. Comforting people while they were in distress wasn't a habit of his, because he was the one that usually caused it… So, he did what his instincts told him to.

He sat closer to her and took her wet, trembling hands into his, making her look up to him with a tear-stained face; her beautiful eyes were full of pain and distress. He then let go of her one hand and used one of his to whip the tears away from her face as she sobbed a little more.

"Please stop crying love…" Klaus said in a voice just above a whisper, looking her directly in the eyes. Unable to utter any words at all, she nodded her head. "Feeling better now?" he asked softly.

All he received was a small nod again. And right on cue, the door opened and Meredith let herself in and Klaus's phone buzzed. Klaus looked at the ID and decided to ignore it and focused on Rose, as she was currently, his number one priority.

"Good morning." Meredith said cheerfully as she approached the bed and looked at the IV and then at Rose- the IV was drained. Plus, Rose's blood shot eyes weren't an sign that she was alright.

"Good morning." Rose said, her voice a bit dried from all the crying; while Klaus stood silently behind in the background, watching every move the doctor made; he wasn't sure that he could trust her with Rose's and their child's life.

"Is there something wrong?" Rose asked looking up at Meredith getting worried.

"I think that, that's your fifth blood bag... But anyways, I am changing it now." Meredith said and smiled, pulling out a fresh blood back. "Are you feeling alright? Is something wrong? You know that you shouldn't be stressed at all or worrying about anything…" Meredith reminded her and Rose nodded.

"What's with all that blood?" Rose asked bluntly, while Meredith changed her blood bag.

"I believe that now that you are pregnant, your organism and the baby will most definitely need more blood than usual." Meredith explained and Rose nodded again.

"So is everything alright?" Klaus said speaking for the first time after the doctor arrived.

"I'll have to take the tests now, so if you'll excuse us for a few minutes please?" Meredith asked politely, directing the question to Klaus.

"Of course, I'll be outside love." Klaus said to Rose and he exited the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Meredith asked Rose.

"Quite exhausted I must admit and a little light-headed. But I guess better than last night." She said as Meredith took in what she said.

"He has been really worried you know..." Meredith said motioning to the door Klaus left from a while ago with a knowing smile.

Rose didn't have a reply so she just smiled, looking at her lap. Meredith smiled back and pulled a machine that wasn't so far from the bed closer. She asked a few things, Rose replied to everything she knew the answer to and then Meredith began the tests.

Klaus was patiently waiting outside, when Damon exited the opposite door.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Klaus. He was a bit surprised that he was there, but also why he didn't launch at him for yelling at Rose... But he already knew why... Rose would never, ever let any harm come to the people she loved, and apparently, Damon was one of them... No matter how big of asshole he could be at times.

"I believe that I should ask the same question just as well?" Klaus snapped back, getting impatient towards the older Salvatore.

"Because two of the very few people who I care of, are in a hospital." Damon said as calmly as he managed, even though he was glaring at Klaus the whole time; okay, the guy did save Rose- partly- but he bled Elena out!

"Well, I am here, simply because Rose wants me to." Klaus said simply and shrugging his shoulders, ignoring Damon's glares, not even bothering to glare back at him.

Damon did not reply. He just stood there shooting glares at him. If looks could only kill, Klaus would have been long gone by now.

"You don't know her." Damon stated. Klaus was indeed taken aback by Damon's new statement but did not back down.

"What do you mean Salvatore?" Klaus asked getting irritated by Damon's comments and behaviour.

"I mean that you simply don't know who the girl behind that door is." Damon re-stated and shrugged his shoulders. When Klaus didn't respond, he kept going, "You don't know her; you don't about her family, you don't know why she came here, you don't what she likes, what she dislikes; hell, you don't even know her full name!" Damon finished his rant while Klaus looked a bit disappointed; Damon was indeed right, but wrong about one thing.

"You are right Salvatore, I don't really know her, I'll give you that. But I do know just a few things about her; her full name is Rodothea, she likes sharks and sea creatures in general and she is the mother of my child and I would give my life for each one of them." Klaus said boldly while Damon tried not to let his jaw drop. Klaus had just declared that he was willing to sacrifice his life for Rose and the baby; 'I now believe that shit just got real.' He said wordlessly to himself.

There was a light knock on Rose's door and indicated that he could come in.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Klaus said courtly and turned his back on Damon, a small smirk spreading on his lips, he made that arrogant fool shut up; Finally!

He opened the door and let himself in and closed it. Meredith was just putting away a machine and Rose was rearranging her hospital gown. He put on a sweet smile as he approached her and sat on the seat he was occupying before and when Rose saw him, she smiled sweetly back at him.

"So, everything seems to be good and Rose is now 101% pregnant for sure." Meredith said. She did a vaginal examination to Rose to see if the baby was okay and indeed- there, since it was very early to do it via her stomach.

"So, the baby was in the early weeks of March," she paused for a second and looked for something to confirm it in their faces, there was a nod from both of them to confirm. "And the due date I believe will be due in the first weeks of December as well."

'Christmas baby.' Rose thought and a small smile graced her lips showing of her small dimples. Klaus noticed that and felt joy. If it had been for anyone else, they would have run away, sprinting and winning the Olympics, braking the speed of light as well; but not her, she stayed, and she didn't seem even the slightest bit terrified at his presence nor to the fact that she was caring the child of the toughest, meanest and most vengeful creature on this very planet.

"So, basically I need you to get loads of rest, drink as much blood as possible and do NOT stress yourself over anything. I know that you are a vampire and all, but this pregnancy is the first that I've heard of, and I don't know how it happened..."

"Actually, I believe we do..." Rose said interrupting Meredith who nodded for her to continue, "We shared blood while having sex." Rose said bluntly, while Meredith took in what Rose just said. Klaus was just sitting there, looking at Rose, trying to hold back a laugh at her bluntness and Meredith's expression.

"I see... Well, perhaps that could be the answer; anyways back to the pregnancy, I can be your doctor throughout the whole pregnancy if you wish to. Plus, I can research and see what I can find on the blood sharing thing." Meredith said sympathetically.

"Um... Yeah, sure." Rose said and smiled.

"Alright then. I have set an appointment in about three weeks from now to check that everything is alright. You can go now if you like, I have already signed the discard papers and, here's my number, call me if you have any questions, or you feel something's wrong." Meredith said handing out her card to Rose.

"Okay, thank you Meredith." Rose said taking the card. After that, Meredith left leaving them on their on own. Once the door was closed, Rose turned and saw Klaus looking at her.

"Are you… happy about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"About what love?"

"About the baby…" she replied in a small voice, looking down at her lap. Klaus then took a seat on the bed with her and raised a finger to her chin, making her look up into his perfect blue eyes.

"I don't what or how to feel about it love…" he said in a small voice as his finger dropped from her chin and he looked down.

"I lost both my parents, I never got to grow up with them by my side; not that I am not grateful to my grandparents that raised me, but, I want the baby, I won't give it away and I'll do my very best to protect it and give it all it will need. I won't be angry or mad at you if you want nothing to with me or the baby…" he a little shocked to hear that and sad, he could hear how much it pained her not to grow up with them. He made a promise to himself right then, that he'll try and make this work, he had to, for the little life growing inside of her.

"Love, I am a thousand-year old hybrid, the very idea of being a father was thrown out of the window a thousand something years ago," he said taking a small pause, as her face dropped once more, "I still need to get the idea around my head sweetheart, but I promise you this, I will protect you with my life if it came down to it; you and the baby…" he said the last softly as she looked up with a small smile. "I care for you, I fancy you. You see sharks as just misunderstood creatures, not cold-blooded killers. You see something good and fascinating in what most people see only death and fear."

"I've always learned not to judge people/ things without getting to know them. There's more to a person than the person lets to be seen. There is not only darkness, there is light as well in every single being in this planet," she said reaching her hand to touch and rest on top of his, "People see you as a monster, I see something in you than others, you are not a monster Nicklaus. You stayed with me for the whole night, worrying about me, which is not what a monster would do…" she said and he just looked astonished at her latter statement. Did she truly mean what she said? Before he could think about it, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Do you really mean what you said?" he said as his breath got caught in his throat.

"Every word." She replied just as he crashed his lips on hers. She willingly returned the kiss, missing the sensation of his lips on hers and the chills that he sent through her core every time he even touched her. He cupped her soft cheeks as she slightly parted her mouth giving him a pass for his tongue as she slipped hers into his mouth, both their tongues dancing around each other.

After a while, feeling quite light-headed by the intensity of the heated kiss, she pulled back and not far away from his reach, his hands still on her flushed cheeks, her lips puffy and even a darker shade of their usual cherry like color.

"I may don't know you that well, but I'd like to get to know you…" she said her eyes never leaving his.

"I'd like nothing more than that love." He said sincerely rubbing his thumbs on her soft cheeks.

"Wanna come at my place?" Rose asked shyly. Yes, she could talk about sharing blood with a badass, gorgeous hybrid, while having sex, like she was talking about dinner, and be embarrassed to ask him to come over...

"Sure thing love." Klaus said after a small chuckle.

"Cool, but before we go, I'd like to check on Elena and Stefan if you don't mind..." Rose asked gently. She knew that the relation between them wasn't exactly good, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

"It's okay love, I'll wait for you outside her room." Klaus said smiling. Rose's noticed that he didn't say "in the car" or "outside" and was pleased that he would actually sit and wait for her. Even though she was pretty sure he didn't even had a car...

"Thank you Klaus." she said softly while getting out of bed. Klaus made a move to help her but she was already up and going to the bathroom to change to her regular clothes.

After just about ten minutes, she walked out from the bathroom wearing her dark blue skinny jeans and a scarlet medium sleeved tee with a V-neckline, with stains of blood on the right sleeve and small drops at the "V" of the shirt; reminding him of the events of the previous night. This time she was wearing a pair of dark converse- not those scarlet boots he liked so much the other time... Her hair was still in waves and she had a bright smile gracing her beautiful lips; she was very happy, whatever the reason was for her happiness, he was only glad that it made her smile.

She didn't have much stuff, and the little she had, were in a small back-pack. She picked it up and kiss Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room. Then, after remembering that she didn't know where to go to, she let out a loud sigh and went to open her door, only to bump on Klaus's hard chest. When he saw her, he let out a small chuckle at her and looked down at her, instantly knowing the reason she came back.

"That door's over there love." he chuckled again and kisses her forehead. "I will be waiting right outside."

"I know how hard it is for you to be around Elena, so if you wish, you can just wait at the entrance." she said politely.

"Alright love, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance." he said winking at her, feeling grateful for her consideration.

"Cool, see ya!" she said kissing him again and turning around to Elena's room.

He watched her close on the door and knocking lightly, after hearing a small 'Come in' she entered with a smile on her face. After seeing her enter, he turned around and headed for the entrance. He sat down on a nearby empty seat and waited for Rose, occupying himself with all sorts of thoughts.

A baby. A small creature that would resemble him and her. He wished that the baby would look and act like its mother; he didn't want the baby to inherit anything from his character. But there are other things the baby may or may not inherit from him... Like the werewolf gene... What if the baby was born a hybrid as well? Or what if it cost Rose's life? Or what if it turned Rose to hybrid as well? Assuming that the baby would have the werewolf gene...

Klaus was too occupied with his thoughts to notice that Rose was done and coming his way, and frowned when she saw the stressful and distraught look on his beautiful features... All that was gone when he laid eyes on her and his mood immediately changed and became one of happiness. She went closer and Rose smiled sweetly at him for waiting- he was truly a gentleman. He smiled back and sped off to Rose's house along with her.

**So what do you think? As always, love/hate, like/dislike, everything will be accepted!**


	14. Chapter 14 Getting to know you

**Hello my lovelies! **

When they reached Rose's house, they stopped at the same time in front of her door and she ducked down and reached for the 'Welcome' carpet and underneath it was what Klaus assumed to be her house key. She unlocked the door and entered her house. Then turning around to look at Klaus, smiling gently and saying, "Come in Klaus." in a soft voice. Klaus smiled back and entered the house with no trouble.

"Thank you love." he said as he took in the house. It was simple and colorful. He turned his head to the left side of the corridor and there was a big red couch that looked ridiculously comfy and in front of it was a TV on a white wall that had painted flowers on it and matched the shades of the rest of the living room. In between the TV and the couch was a rectangular green coffee table with candles and pictures of Rose with Stefan, even Damon and a labrador, most probably her dog. In the corner of the room, there was a big fire-place, taking most of the living room's space and on the floor next to it there was a ruffled turquoise carpet and a small yellow table with quite a few books on it. He smiled a little when he recognized a title of a book, as he read it himself, "One Day". He also recognized "The Notebook", "Water for Elephants", and other Nicholas Sparks books. His eyes drifted to the other corner of the room and saw an old music player, the ones that played the big, black discs. He also noticed two enormous speakers and near them AC/DC, HIM, Guns n' Roses, Whitesnake, Bon Jovi and another one with the greatest hits from the 70s. He was impressed by her collection as he clearly saw how much she loved music. He also noticed that she liked music from older times, as most of the bands she had the CDs of, were either broken up, members of them were dead or they simply were out of the spotlight.

Shifting his gaze to the rest of the house, he noticed that the rooms were separated by a narrow corridor which led to the bedrooms and bathrooms as he assumed. "I think I'll take a bath now," she informed him, gaining his attention, "You can see around the house and help yourself with some blood bags if you like, they are in the fridge." she said and when he nodded she smiled and walked down the corridor and disappeared into one of the rooms.

He turned his gaze and went to the right side of the corridor. There was a wall with a big window- but no glass, indicating that the room on the other side of the wall was the dinning room. He entered the door and on his left was the main kitchen and an island with black leather stools pushed in it. On his right was the main dinning room. The two rooms were 'separated' by a small fire-place that was surrounded by two big armchairs, one green and the other a soft lilac; there was also a small wooden table carved with flowers. He turned his attention to the dinning room. It was simple really; there was a big wooden, oval table, in a shade of soft brown with 8 cream chairs surrounding it and many different colored candles on top of it. The candles were aromatic and he automatically sniffed the scent of vanilla, strawberry, brown sugar, lime and coconut. Near the big oval table there was a narrow table in a darker shade of brown that had photos on it. The photos were of people he didn't know and he assumed that they were Rose's mum, dad and grandparents, as they looked like Rose and resembled some of her features. Looking around, he saw different paintings hung on the walls, all of them with a frame that suited the colors of the painting. In the kitchen there was a painting of a dark cherry, dripping an equally dark cherry colored sauce and another one with a sliced lemon. In the dining room, there was a painting with a crimson red rose, with small droplets of water on it. He also saw a few other paintings with sea shells and sunsets either by the countryside or by the beach.

Looking around, he thought that perhaps Rose had redecorated the place after her return at Mystic Falls. Perhaps it must have been very hard for her to live in this house, and all the memories she had with her parents. He felt bad for her to not have them around. Even though his parents did not love him and had an awful relation with them and basically killed both of them; he could understand that Rose had a good relation with her parents and missed them dearly.

Looking around the living room, kitchen and main dining room, he had nothing else to occupy himself with and decided to explore the rest of the house. He walked down the corridor. As he closed on her what assumed to be her bathroom, he could clearly hear water flow and a small splash, which he assumed to be her entering perhaps a bathtub. He peeked in the room that was next to where Rose was now taking a bath, since its white door was slightly ajar, and let himself in. When he saw the turquoise wall, he was sure that he was in her room. He noticed a mustard colored door on his left, which was most probably leading to the bathroom. He slowly turned around, taking in her bedroom. He liked the posters on the wall behind her dark wooden bed, he, himself was a fan of a few bands there and smiled again. He noticed that her desk was piled up with school books, handouts and other school material. He turned to the window and when he saw the tree house on the tree he proceeded to go in front of the window and see for himself. It was indeed beautiful! He looked around again and was surprised to see a ball-like, quite large thing hung out from the ceiling. He turned it around and noticed it that inside were pillows and realized that you could actually sit in it! How cool was that? He also noticed another similar ruffled mat, like the one he saw in the living room with a smooth violet color.

He was snapped out of it when he heard singing. It was Rose. It was faint but yet clear in his ears. Her voice soft, sweet and tendered, like the way she had kissed him before.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_  
_Beating to your funeral song You're so alone_  
_All faith is lost for hell regained_  
_And love dust in the hands of shame Just be brave_

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed_  
_And lead you along this path in the dark_  
_Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

_Hold me_  
_Like you held on to life_  
_When all fears came alive and entombed me_  
_Love me_  
_Like you love the sun_  
_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_I'll be the thorns on every rose_  
_You've been sent by hope You'll grow cold_  
_I am the nightmare waking you up_  
_From the dream of a dream of love Just like before_

_Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close_  
_Paint you my soul, scarred and alone_  
_Waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

_Hold me_  
_Like you held on to life_  
_When all fears came alive and entombed me_  
_Love me_  
_Like you love the sun_  
_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me_  
_Like you held on to life_  
_When all fears came alive and entombed me_  
_Love me_  
_Like you love the sun_  
_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me Like you held on to life_  
_Like you held on to life_  
_When all fears came alive and entombed me_  
_My vampire heart_

_Love me Like you love the sun_  
_Like you love the sun_  
_Scorching the blood in my_  
_My vampire heart_

Those lyrics were beautiful... Klaus thought. Was that an actual song? It sure sounded beautiful; and her voice reminded him of an angel, something he was the complete opposite of; a perfect match for the devil, aka, himself. He was distracted from his little trance when his phone buzzed again, this time the buzz was shorter than the other ones, indicating that it was a message this time. He got his phone out of his jeans' pocket and looked that it was indeed an unread message. He opened it and saw it. After he read it, he rolled his eyes and locked his phone, putting it back in his jeans' pocket, an irritated look on his face. Klaus was so occupied that he didn't notice Rose coming out of the mustard door, wearing a soft bath robe in a lavender shade, her hair damp, and when she closed the door behind her, she was taken aback by Klaus's presence in her room and Klaus as well by her sudden appearance, he didn't hear her opening the door.

"I should get out." Klaus said a bit awkwardly and stood up. "Nice room by the way." he said standing in front of her and going for the door.

"I won't be long. I'm just gonna put some clothes on and come out." she said smiling at him and he nodded in return. "Would you mind preparing me a blood bag please?" she asked politely.

"Of course love." Klaus said smiling and showing off his dimples and disappearing.

Rose quickly fished for a pair of underwear and pulled it on. She then opened her drawers and found a pair of black loose pants that reached the floor and a bright blue top. She brushed her hair and ruffled it up a little with her hands and then letting it to dry by itself. She didn't put any slippers on and walked barefoot to her bathroom and hang her bath robe on a small silver hanger and left from the front door of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. There, she found Klaus getting out a hot mug with blood out of the microwave. He turned around and handed her the glass. She smiled and sipped on her blood, enjoying every mouthful she gulped. She could feel the dark veins under her eyes and her fangs piercing her gum and her eyes growing darker. She took a seat on a black leather stool that was inside the island of the kitchen, while Klaus sat next to her and smiled at her, while she took the last sip of her blood.

"Are you still hungry love?"

"Nope, I'm good." she said popping the 'p' and getting up, placing her now empty mug in the sink. "So, wanna go to my bedroom or shall we go to the living room? Wherever you feel comfortable with." Rose said smiling at Klaus.

"That's very thoughtful of you love, thank you." he said flashing a warm smile to her. "I liked your bedroom." he said smirking.

"Cool, let's go." she said smirking as well and leading Klaus to her bedroom; even though he knew the way, as he found it himself earlier. Rose sat down, cross-legged on her bed and motioned for Klaus to sit next to her. Klaus smiled and took of his boots and sat down next to her.

"Oh, by the way, sorry if you got deaf or something while I was singing, sometimes I just can't help myself..." she said innocently.

"You sing wonderfully love." he said in all honesty and she believed him, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "How about your song selection? Why that one?" Klaus asked, as those questions have nagged his head ever since he heard her sing.

"Well, the first one is 'Vampire Heart' by HIM," she took a small pause and looked at Klaus who chuckled a bit at the irony, "and I seriously love it! I mean, okay, if I wasn't a vampire, I'd still love it, but anyways!" she said with a small chuckle and Klaus soon joined in with her. He was feeling very comfortable just sitting on her bed and talking with her, he enjoyed her presence. "So," she took a small pause, seeming to debate whether to continue or not her train of thought, but she eventually did, "are you…um…happy about the baby?" she said the last part softly and in a small voice. She had wanted to ask that question from the moment she woke up this morning. Yes, they have talked with Klaus at the hospital earlier today, but she had to know for sure.

Klaus on the other hand seemed mildly shocked by her sudden change of topic, but he knew that they had to talk things out if they wanted this to work. So he took in a small breath and began talking, "I told you earlier this morning love that, the very idea of becoming a father had not even crossed my mind in a _very _long time. But, I _will_ be here for you." He told her and reached for her hand, and she gave him a kind smile, showing her small cute dimples.

"It's weird to think that there is something in there…" she said looking down at her stomach and placing a hand on top of it, her hand never leaving Klaus'. Klaus followed her gaze. Her words ringing in his ears "…_there is something in there_…". She looked up to him and saw the look he had on his face. It was a look of fear and something else… could that be happiness? She then gently took his other hand, as if she was afraid that his hand may break, she placed it on her stomach. His face changing from fear and what seemed to appear, a glimpse of happiness, to one of astonishment, but he did not remove his hand from where she had placed it. He looked up from her stomach, to find her looking at him with a sincere smile on her face.

"You'll never have to ask about it…" she said in a tendered voice, just above a whisper.

Then, surprising her, he cupped her face with his warm hands and kissed her. A kiss like no other. Soft, sweet. He was never good with emotions, or phrasing them, or a expressing them; so he tried pouring in that kiss what he felt. He felt grateful for having her there. He felt happiness that he finally found one to accept him. Even though being a father, scaring the hell out of him, and that was just a short-term to put it, deep inside, he felt _joy_. Joy, because, maybe, he wasn't going to be alone anymore, there, in the same room with him, for all he knew, might be another being like him! Smaller, purer, but like him…

Rose could feel his emotions and felt cheerful that he was happy about the baby, even though she could sense the fear shielding away his happiness about it. But she wasn't going to give up on him; he felt _happy_, he had feelings, genuine feelings. Feelings that were not hatred, betrayal, or anger, as long those feelings were nowhere to be found, she was fine with it.

Klaus pulled ever so slightly back and gazed at her with a smile.

"I won't give up love…"

That was enough for her.

"Well, that's enough for me." She said in a steady voice, gazing deep into his blue eyes.

"I'd like to get to know you more, tell me about you, your dreams, everything…" he said giving her a small peck on the lips and sitting back on the bed. She let out a small laugh at what he said but nonetheless, she tugged a wet lock of her hair behind her ear and began,

"Well, my full name is Rodothea Florence Carter, I am eighteen years old, I listen to music from the 70s, 80s, 90s, my favorite band is AC/DC, my favorite song is Highway to Hell," Klaus raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing, "my favorite color is turquoise, um, oh (!) and I am currently pregnant with a hot, thousand-year old hybrid! How about you?" she said struggling to keep a straight face as Klaus' smirk grew wider and he moved closer to her.

"Hmm, really? Do I happen to know that guy? Do you mind describing him to me?" he said with a playful smirk plastered across his features.

"Well," she took a small pause, deciding to play along with it, "he is tall, he has a rocking body, amazing eyes," she stopped for a small second to gaze at him.

"Keep going love, I think I may know him…" he said with a small love, encouraging her to continue.

After a short giggle, she continued, "He has those amazing lips, and he sure knows how to use them-" this time though, she was interrupted by Klaus' soft lips on hers, giving her a demonstration of what those lips could do. Pulling back after a while, she continued with a faint blush on her cheeks, " and he has that sexy British accent and he is a thousand-year old half werewolf, half vampire; most probably the deadliest thing walking around this planet; the sexiest as well…" By now, she was pinned on the bed and Klaus hovering above her, his eyes playful and his smirk wide.

"You don't say love? He any good?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Very…" she purred and stole a kiss from his lips. Klaus, who by now was officially turned on by her, kissed her lustily and passionately, breaking the kiss to remove her clothes, as she did the same with his.

"Are you sure love? How about the baby?" he asked when they were both naked.

"I asked Meredith and she said that it's okay, as long as we don't do any complicated acrobatics…" she replied breathless after kissing him again. He pulled back and cocked his eyebrows at her and laughed a little.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" she said irritated, but still giggling.

"As you please…"

Around two, they were cuddled up with each other, Rose resting her head on his hard chest and Klaus caressing her back.

"Tell me about you…" she said out of the blue as she moved a little so she could be able to face him.

"What about me love?" he asked her softly.

"Everything…"

"Well, I have three other siblings, Elijah, whom you already met him, Rebecca and Kol. I enjoy painting, music, food, traveling around the world… and you." He said the last a little quieter and he smiled softly at her. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Love?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to come with me on a small vacation?"

"Mmm, were to love?" she asked amused.

"My younger brother Kol, wants to have something like a family reunion at one of our mansions by the sea, would you like to come with me? We could get to- " he wasn't able to finish as her soft cherry lips were pressed against his. He felt a smile forming on his lips at that.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" she asked feeling excited already.

"Tomorrow?" he told hesitantly.

"Okay, but I'll have to say goodbye to Damon and Stefan first before we leave; is that okay?" she replied just as hesitant.

"Of course love." He said kissing her forehead.

"So, are we like together now?" she asked after a while.

"I guess…"

"Good." She said with a smile and kissed him again grinning. "Well, I'll have to go now so I could back later, okay?" she said getting up and fished for her clothes, tossing his as well on him.

"Alright love, I have some business that I need to attend as well, so shall we meet here in an hour then?" he said getting up and putting his pants on.

"Cool, see ya!" she said and gave him a peck on his lips.

"See you later love." He said winking at her.

Before leaving, she grabbed a blood bag and made her way to the garage and then unlocked her scarlet red beetle car, got in and drove to the Boarding House, singing along to one of Bon Jovi's greatest hits, "Livin' on a Prayer", while sipping on her blood bag.

**So, Rose's going to meet the rest of the Original family pretty soon, what do you think? Please leave your review and tell me your opinion! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Getting Ready

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! First things first, I would like to thank all my beloved reviewers and everyone that has followed, favorited or read this story! Thank you all very much! Second, what do you think of the story so far? If you have any tips for me, or advise, or basically anything that you'd like to share with me, please feel free to tell me! I'd be more than glad to hear your thought of the story/ plot/ characters etc... So, as we get more into the story, you are going to find out more about Rose's past and character... **

**To answer the question of sofia313, no I'm sorry love, I don't think I have a picture of Rose. Also, in reply to JennylovesKlaus (I love your name btw! ^_^), if Caroline is going to be involved, well, *evil smirk*, that's for me to know, and for you to dot dot dot ;) -So Damon like! ;p-**

**On with the chapter :)**

* * *

Rose killed the engine of her car when she rounded it in the driveway of the Salvatore estate. She got out and went to the door; pushing the door open, she saw Damon sitting on the couch near the fireplace, that was now filled with ashes and needed a clean up. He was reading one of the many dusty books that could be found in the Boarding House, and as expected, a glass of his favourite bourbon was sitting on the table. When he heard the door open and then close, he raised his head and saw that it was Rose. When she turned towards him, he nodded to acknowledge her presence. She smiled back in return at him and sat next to him on the couch. Something was off with his attitude.

"Hey." she said. He didn't respond again, just nodded. Rose understood that he still felt guilt over the incident the other day, but it was _not_ Damon's fault and he shouldn't blame himself. At the hospital, Damon hadn't said anything _directly_ at her, and she wasn't having any of it now, so, she fished his book and threw it out of his reach. A loud thud was heard and then a small sigh from Damon.

"What do you want Blondie?" he said trying to keep his tone cool and detached but failed, as she could easily recognize guilt in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault Damon." Rose stated in a steady, strong voice, though her voice wasn't raised.

"It wasn't _what_ my fault?" Damon said pretending that he didn't know, furrowing his eyebrows to add some effect.

"You know _what_ Damie. It wasn't your fault, and if you don't stop mopping around, I'll beat your sorry ass about it pretty hard!" she said and giggled when she saw his "petrified" expression. He smiled softly at her after that and chuckled.

"Where did '_Damie_' come from?" he asked with a chuckle, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust at his new name.

"Whatever; Damie is sort of cute and besides, you are cute as well." Rose said and fought very hard to keep a straight face at Damon's expression, it was a mixture of '_Are you fucking kidding me?_' and '_Have you lost it yet?_'

"Whatever Blondie!" he said rolling his eyes, but still chuckling.

"I mean it though Damon." she said giving him a stern look.

"Okay... How's _lover boy_ by the way?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her and emphasized the words '_lover boy'_.

"Well... That's sort of why I am here..." she said in a small voice. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it when she would tell him about the little vacation, or the fact that it was an_ Original _family reunion all the same. Before leaving from her house, Klaus told her another small detail about their little vacation, they were going there for three weeks, how was she supposed to tell Damon that?

"Did he hurt you?" he asked seriously upon hearing her small voice.

"No, of course not! He actually asked me to…" oh well, might as well just get it over with, she thought to herself and went ahead and told Damon, "go on a mini vacation with him at one of his mansions by the beach." she said in a dreamy, yet cautious voice.

"Okay..." He said expecting her to continue. She was using her small voice, she was making cute eyes, she had more to say...

"Because the Originals are having a little reunion… for three weeks?" she tested

"Are you mad?" he asked her bewildered after a second.

"Why?" she said as her shoulders dropped a little at Damon's reaction; she was really excited about the whole vacation at the beach thing. He was so bloody protective of her sometimes!

"Because! They are the Originals for Christ's sake! And let's just not forget that one of them, the one that is supposed to be the most honorable one, almost killed you yesterday! The rest ain't no better! In fact, _way_ worse!"

"Klaus won't let anything happen to me." She stated.

Damon seemed to be thinking about it for a while; his facial expression not giving out anything.

"Just be careful okay? And no kinky stuff, you are pregnant!" he joked with one of his famous smirks at the end, evidently relaxing.

"Damon!" she said and slapped him with the back of her hand on his chest while giggling.

"Okay, okay!" he said half giggling and half smirking. "Seriously though, be careful." He said dead serious. He cared for Rose. He came to love her like a little sister; not that he'll ever admit that to her or anything.

"Fine, I'll be careful. Where's Steffie and 'Lena?"

"Elena and Stefan are upstairs in his room."

"Thanks Damie." she said and kissed his cheek and got up while giggling. Damon scowled at her, even though he totally loved the displays of affection.

"Sometimes, I just wonder if there is _something_ in that _brain_ of yours!" he exclaimed quietly, wiggling his eyebrows and giggling.

"I heard that!" she exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"Oopsy..." Damon faked that he was embarrassed and gasped while he took a gulp of his drink and went to pick up his book.

Rose on the other hand, shook her head, still giggling and knocked lightly on Stefan's door. After hearing a soft 'Come in' she entered and closed the door behind her. She turned and saw Elena underneath the bed sheets, in a sitting position and Stefan next to her. He stood up and hugged her and she eagerly returned the hug.

"Hey Stef, 'Lena." she said pulling back from the hug.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked her, even though he saw her about a few hours ago at the hospital.

"Good, thanks Stef, how are you Elena?" she said smiling softly and approached the bed. Stefan retook his place and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders. His face wasn't all that happy, and Rose assumed that he heard the conversation between her and Damon, _Damn vampire hearing!_

"Better; thanks to Stefan over here..." she said and placed a small, quick kiss on his lips. "How about you?"

"I am all good, thanks." Rose replied, sitting carefully on the big bed as well.

"Thanks again Rose, you saved my life..." Elena said and reached for Rose's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"As I said before, no one can mess with my friends." she said with a smug smile, while Stefan and Elena snickered a little.

"So, I've wanted to tell you..." Rose said and looked at Elena, who gave her a small nod to continue. "I am pregnant." Rose said and Elena looked slightly shocked, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Congratulations!" she said and hugged her. Pulling back from the hug, Elena seemed puzzled, "But I thought that vampires weren't supposed to procreate?" she voiced out loud. Stefan was puzzled as well at that, since Rose hadn't exactly elaborated the fact that she was pregnant.

"Well, that's quite an interesting story but not for the time being, perhaps sometime later…" she replied kindly, not wanting to let them on the details of Klaus' and hers' first night together.

"Who's the lucky dad?" Elena asked with a smile and Rose gulped. Elena's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she realized who the father was.

Rose let a small sigh and continued, "I know that he has done nothing but bad things to you all, but I just can't ignore the fact that he deserves to be a part of this and also, he has been nothing but good to me, and I know that he would never let anything bad happen to me or the baby..." Rose said and looked at Elena, her face blank. Rose was prepared for shouting, accusing, screaming, and her eyes pooled with tears as she looked down at her lap. But the reaction she got, was nothing like she had expected.

"It's okay, as long as you are happy with him. I know that he did all this because he was lonely. That though, is not hardly enough of a reason for what he did, but with you and the baby, I believe that he'll be fine..." Elena said and Rose tried hard not to let her jaw drop towards Elena's statement. Elena smiled at her.

"Thank you for your understanding Elena... Really though... I'd expect your reaction to be more... I don't know..." she said awkwardly, unable to finish her sentence.

"Screaming and shouting?" Elena guessed. "It's okay, I mean, who am I to stand in your way of happiness? Just be careful though. He is still Klaus. But as long as you are happy with him and he behaves... We are all good." she warned and hugged her. Stefan was pretty shocked as well towards Elena's understanding and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay, but there is more..." Rose said pulling back and Elena sat back again. "He is taking me on a small vacation at one of his mansions by the beach." Rose said, trying to shut the enthusiasm from her voice but failed.

"With his siblings, for three weeks." Stefan finished for her; it was more of a statement rather than a question and Rose through a small glare at him and mouthed '_eavesdropper_'.

"Well, have fun, and please be careful." Elena said with a kind smile. Rose returned the smile and continued, "So, I'd like to ask if you'd be kind enough to compel the teachers for me?" she said with a sweet smile, using her Bambi eyes for more effect.

"Ahh, I'll see what I can do." Stefan said with a sigh and a wink and then hugged her telling her to be _very_ careful. Then she got up, giving both a kiss and said good-bye. She promised that she'd text at least once a day to let them know how she was getting along. She went downstairs and looked over at Damon, who was still reading.

"Bye Damie" she said a kissed his cheek and hugged him. Damon kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"You do know how much I love you and how much you've grown on me right?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, right!" he said with a chuckle and smiled at her. "Be safe and no naughty stuff Blondie!" Damon warned her as she closed the front door. Even though Damon acted cool; inside, his dead, cold heart was melting in a puddle from Rose's words and affections. No one has ever shown kindness towards him except her and sometimes Elena, and of course his mother.

* * *

"You think she's going to be okay?" Elena said turning to look at Stefan.

"I sure hope so, cause, if Klaus doesn't behave... I know a few ways that will make him behave..." Stefan said with a smirk, something very unlike of him, and Elena let out a small laugh at that.

"Is that a threat Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked seducively, moving closer to him.

"I don't know Mrs. Gilbert..." he smirked again and started kissing her.

"Please don't get at it while I'm in the damn house!" Damon's voice rang through the house and they snickered and satisfied themselves with just hugging and an occasional kiss.

* * *

By the time Rose got home, it was about 5 o' clock and she was starving. She parked her car outside the house, instead of the garage and was surprised to see another car already there. It was an SUV and Klaus was leaning on it with a smirk on his face that showed off his dimples.

"Well hello Mr. Miklaeson." she said as she approached the car and gave him a small peck on the lips, she could feel him smirking against her lips.

"Hello love, what do you think of the car?" he asked with wink.

"Nice one. I didn't know you even had a car." she noted with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus let out a small laugh at her. "Well, Rebecca has been nagging me to get one anyways." he replied. Satisfied with his answer, she smiled, nodding her head and motioned for him to follow her inside. Klaus slipped his hand into hers with no further conversation, and she looked down at their linked hands and couldn't help but a small smile creeping up on her face. She got the house key from her pants' pocket and unlocked the front door. She pushed the door back and let herself and Klaus in. They entered the kitchen, still hand in hand with each other, and Rose reluctantly let Klaus's hand to prepare herself a blood bag.

"Want one?" she asked as she got one out of the fridge.

"No thank you love, I have already fed from before." he declined her offer politely.

"Okay." She said as she placed the mug with her blood in the microwave. "So, where are we going?"

"Our mansion is located at the far end of the Virginia Beach love." He said casually as she spun around from the microwave to face him.

"Stop messing with me! Are you like serious?" she asked, or more like squeaked.

"I'd never do that love." He said with a smug smile, as she got her mug from the microwave and pulled a leather stool out to sit; Klaus soon joining her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned back to him and they sat in comfortable silence. Something though interrupted the comfortable silence, but it was neither Rose nor Klaus…

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked turning to look at Klaus; which looked just as confused as her. They both heard something like a small flutter of wings, steady and strong, even though not so loud. Rose then looked down and placed a hand on her flat stomach. She turned to look at Klaus with a grin that matched one of the Cheshire Cat's. As realization hit Klaus as well, a wolfish grin spread across his face. Rose placed her now empty mug on the island and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck pulling him in for a big hug as Klaus wrapped his other hand around her waist as well. The fluttering sound was their little baby's heartbeat.

Rose pulled back from the hug, only to crush her lips on his. He could taste some leftovers from the blood that she had been drinking, and to his surprise, they were incredibly sweet. Blood bags weren't as satisfying in taste as blood from the vein, but when he tasted it through her lips, it tasted like heaven! She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue access to her mouth, for him to get a better taste. Their tongues danced around in their mouths in perfect synchronize and to both of them, it felt like fireworks. Klaus then lifted Rose from the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, him pulling her closer to himself. He had one of his arms placed on her back and the other cupped her perfectly round bottom; their kiss not being interrupted once, only deepening in the process.

After what felt like an eternity, Rose pulled back slightly, her cherry lips, puffy and a brighter shade of red- if that was even possible. "We do need to pack." she stated in a shaky voice. To think that just a kiss, made her feel like this, made Klaus think how loud she could actually scream his name if they had sex right now. But she was right, she needed to pack, and they had a long ride ahead of them.

"You're right love." he said setting her down, his arms though placed on her hips. She nodded and gave him a dazed smile and placed her delicate hands on his strong chest, giving him another passionate kiss, before linking her hand with his and went to her bedroom.

She opened her window to let the sunshine in and Klaus plopped down on her bed. There he found her iPod and was very curious to say the least, to explore it. As he slid his finger across the screen, a four- spaced password appeared. The first combination he tried was the classic, 1 2 3 4, wrong. He tried another two, but then iPod wouldn't allow him to type another password for a while. What he didn't notice was Rose standing near her bed, with a hand on her hip, trying her very best not to laugh at Klaus' irritated face."3 6 2 4." She told him as she turned to her dresser to find what she'll take with her at their trip.

"Thanks love." He told her with a shy smile at getting caught. He went directly to the music section and pressed "Songs". A song was already playing from before, so he pressed the "Now Playing".

_I broke a thousand hearts_

_Before I met you_

_I'll break a thousand more, baby_

_Before I am through_

_I wanna be yours pretty baby_

_Yours and yours alone_

_I'm here to tell ya honey_

_That I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-Bad_

_Bad to the bone_

He raised his eyebrows, while she spun around from her closet at the sound of music. "Bad to the Bone eh?" he asked, eyebrows still raised.

"Play the next track." she said with a small giggle. Klaus nodded and when he pressed the next button for the next track, "Wicked Game" by H.I.M. started to play and Rose continued to look through her wardrobe. When the song began, Rose was quietly singing along to it.

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you_  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_  
_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_No, I wanna fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_No, I wanna fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_..with you_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

Halfway through the song, Klaus got up and walked over to where Rose was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. Rose, slightly taken aback at first by the gesture, but relaxed and leaned back to him after a moment.

"Thank you for believing in me..." he whispered to her ear, sending shivers, the good kind, down her spine.

_What a wicked game to play_  
_To make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do_  
_To let me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say_  
_You never felt this way_  
_What a wicked thing you do_  
_To make me dream of you_

_No, I wanna fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_No, I wanna fall in love_  
_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_..with you_

_"_Thank you for staying with me..." she whispered back, her eyes now closed as she sang along.

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you_  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
_No, and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_  
_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

_No, I wanna fall in love_  
_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_(No, I wanna fall in love_  
_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_..with you_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_No, I..._  
_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_Nobody loves no one_

By the time the song was over, another one began to play, but they didn't pay much attention to it, as they were gazing deep into each others eyes. Rose then cupped his face and kissed him. Klaus responded to the kiss and hugged her tight. He was _happy. _For the first time in centuries, he felt happy to be with someone, and he was with _her_. His light, his happiness, his _humanity_. She had accepted him and they were just starting out. How much better could this possibly get?

Pulling back, Rose gazed deep into his eyes. She felt _alive._ In death, he was the one that made her feel alive. He stayed with her, they were just starting out, but she could see love reflecting his eyes when he looked at her. She was pretty sure she had already fallen in love...

"Wanna eat something?" she said braking the silence but still holding him.

"Shall we order?"

"Pizza?"

"Alright." he said leaning and stealing another kiss from her, before she went to call for the pizza.

The delivery soon later arrived, just as Rose finished packing and they ate together in the living room and watched one of her favorite series on the TV, Bones. By the time the series ended, Rose was already fast asleep in Klaus' arms and Klaus was a fan of Bones.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the chapter? I didn't want Elena to be all mean and go screaming at Rose... Who do you think Elena should end up with? Stefan or Damon? If I am going to make it a Delena, I am going to most probably have a Stebecca -which I totally ship!- What do you all think? Next up, holidaaaayyyys! Wiihiii! As always let me know what you think, love/hate, like/dislike, everything will be accepted and appreciated, thank you my lovelies ;) xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Not alone anymore

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I wish to you all a great week! ;) I'd like to tell you a few things first before going on with the chapter. Firstly, I would love to thank all of my beloved reviewers, Passions2Write, busybeekisses19, dchips, diana, ThePhantomismyLove, bookfreak25, sofia313, JennylovesKlaus, winxgirl1997, Sherry, Alsynea and kathshepherd. Thank you guys! Every single one of you! xD Next, I would like to thank every one of you guys who followed/, or favorited this story and every single one of all you people who read itxxx Thank you all very much! Secondly, I was thinking of updating more often, since it's summer and all, so you may have another update in the next few days ;) And thirdly, *takes deep breath because of what will follow*, I would like to apologize to the people who expected a family reunion for this chapter, because there would be no family reunion ****_yet. *_****sigh* I know that many of you have awaited for it, but it is postponed, as I would like to explain something first *wink*. Anyways, I apologize again, but no worries, next chapter will be up in the next few days, in the mean time, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Klaus was driving with Rose to his mansion. When they woke up, Rose had a quick shower, while Klaus made breakfast, saying that the baby had a heartbeat, which meant that it needed normal food just as well. Rose agreed, so they ate together at the back porch. After finishing off, they cleaned up, packed the car and were off to the Virginia Beach! Boy was _she_ excited!

After quite some time of silent driving, Rose turned the radio on, and grinned widely as she recognized the song that began to play and as soon as the lyrics began, she started singing along quietly.

_You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby_  
_There was somethin missin_  
_You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe_  
_But you didn't listen_  
_You played dead_  
_But you never bled_  
_Instead you lay still in the grass_  
_All coiled up and hissin_  
_And though I know all about those men_  
_Still I don't remember_  
_Cause it was us baby, way before then_  
_And we're still together_  
_And I meant, every word I said_  
_When I said that I love you I meant_  
_That I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin you_  
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I just wanna keep on lovin you_

While the solo started to play, Rose turned to see Klaus already watching her with a small grin.

"You like this song I presume?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I last heard it." She replied with a chuckle.

"You know, I like this as well." He said and she blushed a little. "Wanna sing along love?" he asked with a wing.

"Of course!" she replied with a matching wink; she was never one to back down from a challenge.

_And I meant every word I said_  
_When I said that I love you I meant_  
_That I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin you_  
_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I just wanna keep on lovin you_

They sang the rest of the song out loud, together and when it ended, Rose couldn't help but close her eyes and laugh.

"Why are you laughing love?" he asked her with a small chuckle.

She laughed a little again but turned to face him, "I just never expected you to be the singing type if guy." She explained and laughed again at Klaus' funny expression.

"We'll see about that." He said and gave her a wink, turning the radio stations to find something.

"I'll take that as a challenge…" she said with a playful smirk, and Klaus could only smirk at her cute little face, showing off his dimples.

They sang along together the songs they knew and liked, even though Klaus was _not _one to sing, he had his mind set, to out done his little blonde, which of course, he failed to, but enjoyed the time he had with her. After a while, they just settled into just listening to music, instead of competing against each other.

"So, how long 'til we get there?" she asked feeling excited.

"We'll have to make a small stop first love and then about another hour." He replied.

"Where to?" she asked. Klaus didn't mention about a stop before, so she was slightly curious as to where to they were heading. "Shall I make a wild guess and say the supermarket?" she said with a small giggle, and Klaus couldn't help but giggle as well at her indeed wild guess.

"No love, I'm afraid not." He said and took a pause to turn around and look at her with a playful smile that reached his eyes.

"Well? Where to then?"

"We are going to go and see a witch friend of mine. Hopefully she would be able to help give some answers as to your… condition." He said, this time not taking his eyes of the road.

"Oh." Saying that her answer was no more than an "Oh", Klaus could understand that she may or may not feel slightly scared by it. So he did as his instincts told him. He gently took her pale hand in his and gave it a small squeeze, turning his gaze from the road to her charming face, her striking eyes looking ever so slightly worried.

"It's going to be alright," he said reassuringly and rubbed small circles at the back of her hand, giving her a small smile as well, "I will let nothing hurt you love, not you nor the baby." He said sincerely and she nodded her head, the edge of her lip curling upwards a bit.

* * *

After a good half hour, Klaus pulled the car in the driveway of a two storey white house with dark, almost brown, red windows and door. Klaus first got out and went to open Rose's door but she was already out and walking towards him. Klaus could sense that she was nervous, so he automatically took her hand in his and they both walked together at the front porch and Klaus raised his hand and knocked on the door.

After two seconds, a woman in her mid-twenties appeared in front of them with long light brown hair and matching eyes.

"Hello Niklaus, what brings you at my doorstep?" the woman said with an accent. She seemed to be a little less than happy to see Klaus at her doorstep, but nonetheless, tried to be somewhat polite.

"I'd like a favor from you Cordelia sweetheart." he told the woman, Cordelia and as she looked for what Rose assumed to be the first time at her.

"And whom might your friend be Niklaus?" she asked trying not to sound too suspicious; though she failed.

"My name is Rose." she said politely, even though the witch didn't behave so much like it.

"Hello Rose, as you have already heard, my name is Cordelia and I am a witch, but I assume that you already knew that and this is the reason you came to me, am I right?" she asked, this time sounding a little more gentle towards her.

"Well, yes..." she was about to say but Klaus cut her off.

"Yes Cordelia, would you be kind enough to let us in so we can discuss this more privately?" he asked sounding a little exasperared by the witch.

"Of course, please, come in." she said and moved aside, opening the door further for them to come in. Klaus let Rose go in first as a true gentle man and walk inside right after her; his hand still laced with hers.

The house inside was plain with colors that danced around the same shades of white, brown and beige and wasn't as colorful as Rose's. The witch then motioned for them to follow her and she led them down a flight of stairs. The ground floor of the house didn't seem so witch related and Rose assumed that the basement that the witch was now leading them to, had everything to do with magic and witches. What could the witch possibly use to test for her baby? Instinctively, she placed her free hand on her stomach, thinking of the small life growing inside of her. Will all this affect the baby? Will it even hurt it? No, Klaus had promised her that he would let nothing harm her or their baby; making her instantly relax a bit.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when they suddenly came to a stop. Cordelia of course was in front of them, leading the way; she came to a stop in front of a heavy, wooden door and opened it quite easily for her petite frame. She entered the room with Klaus and was taken slightly aback by the many scents of the room. Spices, and other witchy joo-joo filled her senses and she could feel herself getting slightly light-headed, as many of the scents that she picked up were very strong. Klaus could see that Rose was fighting to keep herself steady on her legs, so he removed his hand from hers, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Are you feeling alright love?" he asked her, his blue eyes reflecting worry.

"I am alright," she said taking in a deep breath before she continued, "it's just a little stuffy in here."

"Sorry about the mess in here, it's been quite a while since a came down here," she said turning around to look at them after she managed to clean a little, she saw that Klaus was basically supporting the girl. "I know that it's a little stuffy in here, but please sit down." The witch said, motioning for them to sit down as she took a sit in front of them.

"So, tell me, how shall I offer my help?" Cordelia said crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back in her seat.

"I would like you to give us some answers as to Rose's condition." Klaus said, his hand now holding hers.

"And what might be the girl's condition?" Cordelia asked eyeing Rose.

"She is pregnant." Klaus stated and Cordelia jumped from her seat.

"But she is a vampire! Vampires are not supposed to procreate!" Cordelia said, or more like blurted out surprised.

"The faint heartbeat that I heard yesterday is a proof of it love, now if you'd be kind enough to give us some answers, we would be grateful." Klaus told Cordelia who looked more or less calmer now. Rose though was silent, what was she supposed to say anyway?

After another moment of silence, Cordelia asked, evidently calmer, "How did this happen? Are you sure of it? Absolute sure? Zero doubt?"

"Yes Cordelia! We are bloody sure about it! Now can you help or not?" Klaus asked exasperated; that witch was getting on his nerves. He noticed that Rose was completely silent now, she didn't utter a word. He squeezed her hand a little, in the hope that he would somewhat comfort her, but when she looked up to him, he saw her glassy eyes and his heart clenched.

"I believe that I may be able to do something, but you do now that this is unheard of, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We now that as well..." Rose said, turning to face Cordelia and squeezing Klaus' hand tighter. All this was way too overwhelming for her. Holding onto Klaus' hand was the only thing that kept her from braking down in tears.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do." she said and extended her hand towards Rose. After a second of hesitation, Rose stood up and approached the witch. Cordelia then took her hand in hers and closed her eyes. After a minute, Cordelia's eyes snapped open, "It is true, she is with child, your child..." Cordelia said stunned. When they told her that the young vampire was pregnant, she couldn't believe them, a pregnant vampire? That was unheard of, and yet, she had just confirmed it herself a second ago.

"It's the blood connection you shared with her. Your blood is special, unique; she is a very young vampire, barely three months, am I right?" Cordelia asked looking at Rose.

"Yes."

"Klaus, would you be kind enough to leave us for a few minutes with Rose please?" she asked, turning to look at Klaus.

"What do you have to discuss with her that I cannot be present?" he asked feeling suspicious of the witch's intentions, he had known Cordelia for quite a few years, but he still was suspicious of her intentions. As if reading his mind, Cordelia spoke up,

"You have nothing to fear Niklaus, the girl is safe, I wouldn't dream of causing her any harm at all." the witch said with a sincere tone and a smile that matched her tone.

"Go, it's okay." Rose told him, even though she wanted to glue herself on Klaus, what the hell did the witch had to say to her that she didn't want to tell Klaus? But she had to know.

"Alright," Klaus said and turned on his heel to leave, before closing the door behind him, he turned around and told Cordelia, "Dare harm her and I will feed you your own heart." he said closing the door and leaving. When Cordelia was sure he was gone, she turned to look at Rose.

"He cares about you, you know... I have never seen him like this." she told her with a smile. Rose frowned a little, was that what she wanted to tell her? What if Klaus was listening to all this? As if on que, Cordelia replied to her,

"Don't worry, the room is spelled, he cannot hear our conversation." Rose only nodded to that.

"Would you like some tea?" Cordelia asked.

"Can we just cut to the chase and tell me what you want with me?" Rose replied; she wasn't going to have a small chat with the witch, she wanted to get things over with, she was never one to beat around the bush.

"Feisty one, not really surprised..." Cordelia said with a small chuckle, "But I agree with you. See this child is special, very special. This child is the first of its kind, there has never been a child like this before. You are a vampire, and Niklaus is half vampire and half werewolf, you were not supposed to procreate. And yet nature has cooked up something for you two. Klaus is the only one of his kind, his hybrids were a failure and he is all alone, he always was. I've known Klaus for quite a few years and I haven't seen him that happy."

"What is your point? Why are you telling me all this?"

"I am telling you this because when I touched your hand I saw _something_..." Cordelia replied calmly.

"What _did_ you see?" Rose said quietly.

"I saw that _this_ child," Cordelia said motioning to her stomach, "is nature's way of changing Klaus."

Rose wasn't sure how to reply to that or even comprehend what the witch was saying. _Changing Klaus?_ This is _way_ more complicated than expected...

"Niklaus has done some awful things throughout the centuries, he killed people, he became a monster, and a hybrid, something he was not supposed to become and many other things. This child though will change him; it will make him a_ better_ being. Niklaus never felt wanted or like he belonged somewhere because he is _different_. And as you know, people fear different, even if he wasn't doing something bad, people didn't like him all the same._ You_ on the other hand, you gave him a chance, you didn't judge him nor feared him. I see the way he looks at you and his behaviour is different. He behaves kinder, and he looks, _happy_. Even though this child is yet to be born, it seems that it is has already started to change him. The reason you are now caring a child, _his _child is because nature decided to give him a chance to have a better life."

"But why me? Of all people, why me?" Rose had been silently listening to what Cordelia was saying and was pretty shocked about some -if not all- of the things she had heard. But she had to ask that question. Klaus had lived for over a thousand years, what was so special about her? Why was she the one chosen to carry his child?

"Because you don't judge. You are pure hearted and accept people the way they are."

"I am flattered from the things that you have said to me, but, I still don't understand why me of all people?"

"You will understand some day, I am sure of it. Niklaus would be wondering what are we doing, I believe that you should go." Cordelia said getting up.

"And you got all that from just a touch of my hand?"

"Well, what can I say? I am a witch, aren't I?" Cordelia said with a wink. "You don't have to worry about it, just, give him a chance and everything will be alright."

"Thank you." Rose said getting up.

"You should probably keep this conversation strictly between you and me, I believe that, that would be for the best." she said and smiled at Rose.

"Okay, thanks again." Rose said getting up. She decided not to tell Klaus anything _yet_. She would tell him all this when the time was right.

* * *

Getting out of the house and heading to the car, she saw Klaus passing nervously until he saw her and immediately flashed towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

Truth be told, after all the things the witch had told her, she couldn't help but feel a little pressure by it, but she didn't want to concern him, "Yes, I am alright, now can we go? I wanna go to the beach!" she said excited. Klaus looked less tense and smiled at her.

"Alright then, let's go." He said still smiling and taking her hand in his. He opened her car door, helped her in flashed to his side. Getting in the car, he decided not to ask her about what Cordelia had said to her, if she won't mention it, he wasn't going to push her to tell him, she was telling him when she felt ready. He could also see how exhausted she was and by the time he was back on the highway, Rose was already sound asleep.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Klaus nudged Rose a little to wake her up, he wanted to show her the beautiful beach they were now passing through. She sleepily opened one eye while she rubbed the other and moved a little in her car seat, feeling a little stiff from sleeping in the car.

"Hey, did I fall asleep?" she asked sleepily and yawned a little.

"It's alright love, look out the window." He told her softly and nodded towards her window.

Turning around, Rose could not believe her eyes.

It was stunning. Sandy shore, crystal clear waters, beautiful blue sky; it was a breath-taking sight.

She turned back around to Klaus and pulled him in for a big kiss. She could basically feel Klaus grinning against her lips.

"It's amazing, thank you!" she said pulling back from the kiss.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He said with a wink.

After another five minute drive, Klaus pulled up in the driveway of the mansion. He couldn't wait to get her inside and show her around, take her to the beach and basically spent his time with her. Kol had called while he was waiting for Rose at Cordelia's house and informed him that the rest were running a little late and would arrive tomorrow. He was quite happy about that because that would buy him an extra day all alone with Rose, something he looked forward to.

"Are we seriously staying here?" she gasped when she found her voice. She sounded as if she went to heaven or something and was now shown to her private quarters. From a first glimpse, the mansion was _huge_, but what _did _she expect? It was a mansion, and not just _any_ mansion, it was one of the _Miklaeson's_, a.k.a. world's oldest and most feared vampires. She didn't quite know them but she had got one thing right, they lived in style and not just that…

Klaus turned to look at her and chuckled and her dumbfound expression. "Yes love." He said and leaned forward placing a feather light kiss on her lips. "Come now, it's almost afternoon, I assumed that you must be hungry." She just nodded and let Klaus guide her inside.

Looking around, she was amazed by what she saw. The living room was huge and the walls were decorated by paintings of the ocean, the shore and what not. There were leather sofas and armchairs in the leaving room and a big TV screen. On her right there was a long staircase and most probably led to the bedrooms. Turning her gaze straight ahead of her, she saw the kitchen and the glassed transparent doors that lead to the beach.

She was so caught up admiring her surroundings that she didn't noticed Klaus had already unloaded the car and was a bit surprised when she felt strong arms around her waist. "What are you thinking love?" he asked.

"Can we go to the beach? Please?" she asked turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As you wish love." He said and kissed her again. This was going to be the best three weeks of his life, that is if his siblings would behave... He would try his best though to prevent anything from ruining his good time with his Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooooooo was it worth it? I mean the fact that the reunion is postponed? Tell me what you think of the story so far. I am still debating whether to give the two love birds some alone time (a whole chapter) at the mansion or should we have the rest of the Originals on the next chapter as well? As always, love/hate, like/dislike, feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far. If you have any suggestions, recommendations, or something that you would like to see in that later chapters, please do tell me ;)**

**Thanks again my loveliesxxxxxxxxxx Hope you have a great day/ nightxxx ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Together

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you all for your kind reviews! Please don't kill me! I know that I promised to update another time last week and I didn't, due to some unexpected stuff and I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! :) I got a review from a guest on the last chapter and I would like to say that yes, Klaus will still be Klaus, having a baby or not, Rose and the baby will not change him in the dramatic sort of way, like, he won't suddenly want to have a tea party with Katherine, or hug every single person he sees. He is still going to be the same Klaus, only he would open up himself a little more now and feel comfortable with someone else besides his siblings.**

**Anyways, this chapter is really fluffy and longer than usual so, you have been _warned_! So, with no further ado, chapter 17! **

**Thanks again my lovelies for sticking up with me! ;) Read and review to tell me what you think! xx **

* * *

After they had a quick, late lunch, Rose and Klaus headed for upstairs, to the bed rooms to get changed. Rose was practically grinning from ear to ear from excitement. Klaus led them to his room, the last one on the left side of the long corridor. Entering it, she took a moment to look around. The walls were painted in light, warm colors and decorated with different paintings, all signed with a K.M., Klaus Mikaelson. There was a large bed that looked as fluffy as a cloud, with white puffy pillows, and a nightstand on each side of the bed. There was a walk in wardrobe and an attached bathroom. In the room there was a mini living room with a big leather couch, two matching arm chairs and a small coffee table, facing the big, transparent glass windows. The room's big windows revealed a balcony. Walking towards the balcony, she noticed that the balcony had a clear view of the sea. She smiled softly at the view and turned around to find Klaus looking at her with a small smile himself.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's so beautiful!" she said and practically jumped on him as she pulled him into a tight hug. Klaus gladly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist, to support her. Pulling back, from the hug she pecked his lips and smiled softly at him.

"So, shall we get ready to go?" she asked and couldn't help but her smile to become a grin; her eyes glowing with excitement. Klaus couldn't help but smile at her excitement as well.

"Of course love." he said and placed a small peck on her nose and she laughed a little. She grabbed her bag, set it on the bed and unzipped it, making a quick scan inside, she found a bikini that she felt like wearing and a short summer dress for the beach, she headed for the bathroom. While she was getting in the bathroom, Klaus was looking in his walk in wardrobe and found a simple navy blue swimsuit that reached just above his knees. He quickly stripped down his clothes and pulled his swimsuit on. Seeing that he was ready, he decided to find a few essentials for the beach, like shades, towels and other stuff, while Rose was changing in the bathroom.

Walking in, her sight immediately landed on the enormous bathtub; she couldn't wait to have a long bubble bath in there! Turning around, she took in the rest of the bathroom, a full length mirror with dark wooden frame, tiles on shades similar to the ones in Klaus's bedroom, a shower as well. She then placed her bikini and dress on top of one of the bathroom's counters and stripped down her clothes, leaving them on a heap on the floor. Turning to grab her bikini, she caught her reflection on the full length mirror and stopped for a second to look at herself. She seemed somewhat different now. She stared down at herself, stopping her gaze at her stomach. She smiled softly as she placed a hand on top of her flat stomach; she _was_ different. Yesterday, when she heard the faint heartbeat of her baby, it somehow made things more real. This was really happening, it wasn't just her imagination. It didn't just come out of her head. It had been last weekend she had found out she was pregnant. She turned sideways, her hand still on her stomach. She looked down at it, the small smile that graced her lips never leaving her face, only growing bigger. She couldn't wait to hold her little baby; she was young, inexperienced, had no idea of what to expect, but she was going to be alright, she had Klaus and her friends to count on. She slipped on her bikini and looked in the mirror again. It was one of her favorites. It was a black one with multicolored dots. Tieing it behind her neck and back, she looked again in the mirror and then grabbed her dress; it was a strapless one with red and orange flowers and reached her mid-thigh. She checked her reflection once again and run her hands through her dark blonde waves that turned to curls towards the ends. She picked up her clothes and exited the bathroom just as Klaus was walking in the room; shirtless. Her breath caught in her throat, yes, she had seen him naked before but the sight of him shirtless was something that will most probably always make her feel like this. Klaus took a moment to admire her in that strapless dress, her dark blonde hair framing her beautiful face and in the next moment, his lips turned to a smirk.

"Like what you see love?" he purred and she smirked in return.

"Depends, do you?" she said with a raised eyebrow, still smirking as she placed her clothes down.

"Of course." he said wiggling his eyebrows and stepping closer to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" she said popping the "p" and smiling widely again, her small dimples showing as her eyes glowed.

"Alright, come on let's go." he said wrapping his hand around her waist, guiding her downstairs.

"But wait! What about the sand? Won't it burn our feet?" she asked as they were halfway through the staircase.

Klaus pecked her lips before replying, "We are vampires love, we'll be fine." he explained and she just nodded.

"I haven't been to the beach ever since I turned." she explained and this time he was the one who nodded as they descended the staircase.

They said nothing more to each other and as they passed the living room, Klaus picked up a bag with towels, shades, masks and two blood bags.

Standing outside the glassed doors of the kitchen, at the back porch, her breath once more caught in her throat; it was a breath-taking sight. The waves rolling and then gently braking on the shore and splashing on the nearby rocks. Descending the few stairs of the back porch, their feet finally touched the warm sand. Rose looked down at her feet surprised and let out a gasp.

"They don't burn!" she exclaimed looking up at Klaus. He let out a small chuckle and sped them over closer to the sea. He set their things down and Rose took off her dress. This time, it was Klaus' turn to get his breath knocked out. Yes, he had seen her naked and remembered every delicious curve of her body, but seeing her in a bikini she looked... ravishing. Rose caught him staring at her and turned to look at him and placed her hands on her hips,

"Like what you see love?" she said copying his British accent. Klaus then snapped out of it and smirked.

"You look ravishing sweetheart." he said and she looked down blushing. His smirk grew and he walked over to her, placing his hand in hers. Stepping in the water, Rose's skin began to get goosebumps at the water's temperature. Klaus let go of her hand and jumped in, while she remained in her spot. After being fully wet, Klaus turned to see that she was still standing there.

"Come on love! The water is amazing!" he called.

Rose closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, feeling the gentle waves on her feet, it felt perfect. She was distracted though when she noticed Klaus moving towards her in a predatory way, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't you even think about it." she warned and raised her hand in protest, but Klaus was already close enough to splash her from head to toe. He splashed some water at her but she was faster and moved out of the way.

"Oh come on love! Don't make me chase you..." he said with the smirk never leaving his face, as he pouted a little.

"Why? Are you afraid that you won't catch me?" she purred and winked at him. Before she could blink, Klaus was in front of her, his eyes playful.

"Boo." he said and went to push her in but she flashed again away from him.

"Told you, you wouldn't catch me!" she called playfully back.

"Don't test me sweetheart." he told her mischievously.

"And why's that?" she said and winked at him before blurring to the nearby dock. In a moment, she was standing at the very edge of it and Klaus was still trying to find where she now was but when she called, he quickly whipped around to find her.

"You wouldn't." he said in disbelief from where he stood. He didn't really think she would. But the determined look in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Watch me." she said slowly as she took a few steps back and run, jumping in. There was a splash and Klaus found himself completely speechless. He held his breath, waiting for her to reach the surface. Two seconds past by and she wasn't up yet; why hadn't she came back to the surface yet? Is she alr-

His train of thought was interrupted and he let out an audible sigh of relief when her head popped up from the water, gasping for a breath. Before he even blinked she was gonna again and panic rose up in his chest. Just as he turned around, he came face to face with a wet Rose.

"Boo!" she whispered and starlets him causing him to fall backwards from the shock. No one had managed to sneak up on him; ever. But, apparently, after meeting the little blonde, everything was possible. He looked up at her to find her giggling uncontrollably, most probably at his expression, as he could only imagine how he actually looked. He got up and swooped her off her feet and held her with a hand underneath her knees and the other wrapped around her waist.

"What are...you...doing?" she managed to say in between fits of laughter.

He walked them outside and in a quick move, he had her pinned down to the sand, his arms trapping her body underneath his, his face graced with a high-spirited grin, while her laughter had completely died down and she was now sticking out her lower lip like a little child who had just been refused to have her ice-cream right before dinner.

"Why are we out?" she asked still pouting and crossing her arms over her chest while Klaus was hovering above her.

"No one sneaks up on me love, _ever._" he said emphasizing the last word.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything then." she purred leaning towards his lips and giving him a passionate kiss, looping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As the kiss grew more passionate and intense, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over, leaving her on top of him. She smirked against his lips at the move but decided not to comment at it. She played with his wet curls, that began to dry out while he caressed her bare back.

After a while later, she pulled back from their full make out session, as they were both at the brick of ripping every piece of clothing off each other. Klaus slightly pouted at that, making Rose laugh a little. Klaus then sat up and placed Rose in between his legs while she rested her back on him. His arms wrapped around her waist and slowly came to a rest on top of her stomach in a protective kind of way. Rose smiled warmly at the sweet gesture and gazed into the horizon. It was very quiet once again, as they sat in comfortable silence with each other, that was interrupted once more...

"Here it is again..." she said in a small voice, afraid that if she spoke to loudly, it would go away. She could feel Klaus' hands cupping her flat stomach as he placed a kiss on top of her head. She closed her eyes, wanting the moment to last forever; it had been quite a long time since she felt so peaceful and _safe._ After a while she got up, taking Klaus' hand and lead them to the water.

"I hope this time a won't have to chase you around sweetheart." Klaus said with a soft chuckle behind her.

"I'm far too tired to run around." she said and turned around to kiss him.

They played in the water for a little while, splashing water to each other and watched the sun set together and stayed down at the beach until the sky became dark and the first star appeared.

"It's so different now that I'm a vampire in the sea." she remarked while taking a sip of her blood bag, sitting cross legged on the sand with Klaus by her side doing the same.

"How so love?"

"I can hear way better and I don't have to hold my breath underwater, which is most probably the coolest thing ever! Now I can finally become my life long dream!" she said excitedly like a little child who had just been given a shiny new toy.

"And what may be that love?" Klaus asked with a raised eye brow. He was really curious as to what could that be.

"A mermaid of course!" she replied as if this was the most expected answer in the world, while Klaus burst out laughing. "Why is it so funny?" she asked with a pout.

"I could totally picture you a mermaid love." Klaus said with a wolfish grin.

"If you must now, The Little Mermaid was my favorite movie!" she declared, "when I was a kid of course." she replied quickly making Klaus laugh even more.

"And let me guess, you have been doing the mermaid scene, where she's on the rock singing, on the edge of every pool ever since you were six?" he told her jokingly.

"Oh my God!" she gasped in shock, "how the hell did you knew that?" she asked in disbelief. This only made Klaus laugh even harder at his correct assumption.

"Laugh while you can wolf boy!" she said and turned her back at him. Klaus had somehow managed to stop laughing and went to sit closer to her. She just ignored him.

"Oh come on love! I'm sure you'd make a wonderful mermaid." he said as he tried really hard _not_ to laugh.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed shooting up. "You knew the singing scene on the rock, meaning that, you have seen the movie!" she said as she burst out laughing, while Klaus looked just like a kid who had been found with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Whatever, come on let's go." Klaus said with an eye roll; this only making her laugh harder.

* * *

After a while more, they headed upstairs and decided to take a shower and go out tonight. Rose reluctantly agreed to have a shower, instead of a bubble bath and Klaus had promised her she will have many more bubble baths in there. She got in the shower and poured some of the coconut shower gel in her palm. She washed herself and when she turned off the shower, she enjoyed the smell of coconut in that hang loose in the air. After finishing off with her shower, she got out and grabbed a fluffy towel that hang nearby the shower and wrapped it around herself. Getting out of the bathroom, she saw Klaus already showered and wearing a dark denim pair of jeans, a white T shirt and of course his necklaces around his neck. He smiled at her and got out of the room to leave her some privacy.

She applied some after sun cream to her skin and then slipped on her underwear. For tonight, she chose to wear a white strapless dress, covered in lace that reached just above her knees. It was a simple dress really. She decided not to put any make up on tonight. she just applied her coconut lip palm, brushed her wet hair and decided to let it dry naturally. She chose her plain cream sandals and after a final look in the mirror, satisfied with her reflection, she grabbed her small purse and decided to go downstairs.

When Klaus saw her walking down the stairs, he was pretty sure he was staring, but he couldn't help himself at all. She looked like a goddess. Her hair slowly drying and becoming perfect curls and her eyes looking like a shade of ocean blue from where he stood. She wasn't wearing anything that fancy, it was a simple outfit and yet made her look so beautiful. He didn't fail to notice the fact that she wasn't even wearing make up, just a little lip palm perhaps. He smiled at her beaming form and approached her.

Catching Klaus staring at her with his mouth hang open, his eyes roaming her from head to toe, she couldn't help but a faint blush raising up her cheeks. He was looking at her as if she was a princess or something, and she couldn't help but feel that way under his gaze.

"You look absolutely ravishing sweetheart." Klaus told her in a husky voice.

"You don't look bad yourself." she replied winking at him.

Klaus took his hand in hers and lead them outside. He decided not to take the car tonight and instead have a walk. Thy walked down the restaurants, cafes and other small shops down the Virginia Beach, and settled for a small Italian restaurant with dim lighting and flowing lanterns hanging on the trees.

They had their dinner together and they talked. They had spent a wonderful night together and gotten to know each other. Later on, after finishing their dinner, they strolled together in the streets, listening to the various types of music and enjoying themselves. They didn't spent the night in uncomfortable silence but nonetheless made the most of it.

When Rose's phone went off, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had an unread message. She read it and chuckled a little.

_'R U still alive Blondie? x' _-Damon

"Who is it?" Klaus asked trying to peek at her phone.

_'I'm the bottom of the ocean eating sushi x'_ -Rose

"Someone seriously annoying." Rose replied putting her phone back into her purse, before she even managed to put it in, it went off again.

_'Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, U OK? :) x'_ -Damon

_'Yes, I'm fine, it's amazing here! How R U? x'_ -Rose

_'I'm OK. Have fun and remember, NO NAUGHTY STUFF!' _-Damon

_'Whtvr! Night night Damie xxxx'_ -Rose

_'Night night Rose-butt! He he he he he! -.^'_ -Damon

_"Ass xx"_ -Rose

She rolled her eyes and placed her phone inside her purse. He could be such a child when he wanted to.

"Who was it sweetheart?" Klaus inquired curiously.

"Damon, he's just checking up on me." she told him rolling her eyes.

"Was he afraid that I was going to hurt you?" he asked her trying to cover the hurt in his voice. But then again what could he expect? He did kill Jenna, drained Elena, more than once, messed with Stefan and other things.

"Well, I did tell him that I was going to be perfectly fine, but oh well (!) Damon is just... Damon." she replied with a small giggle.

"But why are you not afraid of me?"

"Sorry, do you want me to?" she asked half joking, though she could see he wasn't.

"No of course not." he replied all too quickly. "It's hard to believe that someone like _you_ would accept someone like _me_." he replied looking at the ground and suddenly feeling tense. What if she had changed her mind about him? What if she really thought of him as a monster?

"And who is someone like me?" she asked him with a raised eye brow.

"Someone who is full of life, someone who cares about others and believes in them. Someone so beautiful; not only on the outside but on the inside just as well. Someone who is _not_ supposed to be with a _monster_." he told her and the last part quieter.

"Hey," she said softly and moved in front of him, taking his face in her hands and looking directly into his eyes. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster." she told him slowly, in the hope that he will believe her. "I know that you'll never _ever_ hurt me, Damon, he is just having a hard time trusting people. I am not afraid of you and I never will. Remember the other night at the hospital? Would a monster even care to be there in the first place? No. Would a monster stay with someone who was scared, and comfort them? No." she told him tenderly. She never, not once thought of him as a monster. He was just someone who was misunderstood and wanted love.

Klaus looked at her in awe. She believed in him, he didn't see him as a monster. He took a step forward and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed and fireworks erupted inside of her. In all of his years, this was about the first time that someone saw him as something more than a monster and saw something good in him. He felt accepted, and that's all he asked from life; to feel _accepted_, for who he is. He always felt that it was better to be _hated_ for who you are, rather than _loved_ for what you are not, and for once, he felt loved for who he _was._

_"_How can you see something_ good_ in something that other people see only evil?" He asked as he stared deep into her eyes, stroking her cheeks.

"You are not evil Klaus." she told him and pecked his lips softly. "People just tend to fear what they can't control or don't even know." she replied to him honestly.

"But you don't know of the things that I have done over the years. The pain that I caused..." he said looking down once again, braking the eye contact. He didn't regret the things that he had done. He was who he was. But he wasn't exactly proud of most of them.

"Everyone has done bad things. No one should judge anyone. Everyone has made their mistakes, everyone has their flaws, their demons, their past. But we put our past behind us and move on. We learn from our mistakes, and move on to the future. I don't know what the future holds or what will happen, but I keep my head held high, I smile, I put one foot in front of the other and I keep walking, hoping for the best..." she trailed off and looked down, placing a hand on her stomach. Klaus followed her gaze and placed his hand next to hers, a half smile forming on his lips, showing his beautiful dimples. He was now lost to the world, he didn't see or hear anything else; it was him and her and their unborn child. The only thing he could see was her. How did someone so young could be so wise? He didn't know, but hell! He was so damn grateful he had her.

"Come on love, let's go home, you must be tired." he told her softly and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to his body.

"No," she yawned, "I'm not tired." she said, her eyes sleepy and her head resting on Klaus' shoulder.

"Of course love." he answered sarcastically with a chuckle, as they walked back to the mansion.

When he closed the door behind, he picked her up in his arms, holding her like a groom would hold his bride and she let out a sleepy giggle as she snuggled into his arms. He winked at her and walked upstairs to his room. When he got in, he carefully placed her on the bed and she let out a sigh of contempt at how right she was that the bed would feel like a cloud, and indeed it was as if she was floating on a cloud high in the sky. She managed to find her pj's, a bright yellow short and a matching red tank top and quickly changed. Once she brushed her teeth and was ready to sleep, she found Klaus already in bed and she got into bed with him, curled up on his side as he placed his arm around her, pulling her closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"Night night..." she said sleepily as she could barely keep her eyes open any more.

"Good night my sweet love." Klaus said placing a gentle kiss on top of her head, as she smiled in contempt and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Loads and loads of fluff! ^_^ I hope you liked the chapter! Next up, drum roll please, *drum roll*, the much anticipated Original Family Reunion! As always, tell me what you think of the chapter, story, characters. Love/ hate, like/ dislike, everything will be accepted and appreciated. The next chapter would ****definitely be up within a week. Thanks again my lovelies, for reviewing, following or/ and making this story one of your favorites! 'Til next time my *Joseph's voice* lovelies! xxxxxxxxxx****  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Meet the Family

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am terribly sorry about not updating yesterday as I usually do, but there were some internet complications, but here is the next chapter and the much anticipated meeting! I hope you like it! I'd like to thank all my very kind reviewers for their reviews and everyone who is following or/ and favourited this story! Thanks again my lovelies!**

* * *

The next morning, Klaus woke up to find the space next to him empty; a blonde head missing from his chest. He propped himself up on one elbow while he rubbed his eyes, still feeling drowsy. He got up though and went to search for the little blonde. Focusing his hearing, he heard some noise in the bathroom and then noticed that the door was ajar and the lights were turned on. He moved to the bathroom and opened it further and found Rose on the floor hunched over the toilet, throwing up. He moved closer and held her hair back, while rubbing small circles on her back. When she was sure that she was done emptying her stomach, she let go of the toilet and let herself lean against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Are you alright love?" he asked, caressing her cheek, concern laced his voice. He could see that she was quite pale.

"Well, little one over here," she said pointing at her stomach, "likes to wake up mommy early." she said wearily with a tired smile. Klaus smiled softly at her and looked down to her stomach. He noticed the way she called herself 'mommy', making it even more real. She was going to be a mother and he was going to be… a father. Not in a million years had he seen this coming, but he was going to try making it work. He wasn't going to run away and abandon her or the baby, he was done running. He never really had a father, Mikael was the far opposite from that and his real father, well, for all he knew didn't give a damn about him. But this little one? No, he was going to be there for his baby, his baby _will _have a father, assuming it won't hate him for the rest of his or her life. He wasn't sure how it would work out, but as sure as hell he was going to try.

"Come on love, little one over there, needs breakfast as well." he reminded her as he gently helped her up to her feet.

"I going to head downstairs and make breakfast. Will you be alright?" he asked her lingering at the bathroom's doorway.

She looked at him, smiling at his concern for her and she nodded, telling him that she'll get dressed and be there in a while.

After Klaus went downstairs, she brushed her teeth and had a quick shower, though for a moment she debated whether to have a bubble bath or not, but she chose not to, she didn't want to delay, as she was very hungry and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Turning on the water in the shower, she was thinking about the meeting with the rest of the Originals. There was Elijah, the oldest of them, then Kol, the wild card as Klaus had described him, he was unpredictable and got into trouble frequently and Rebekah, she was the youngest of them. She had never seen Kol or Rebekah but from what she had heard about them from Damon and Stefan they were trouble, big trouble. Damon had also told her about the time when Stefan used to want to be with Rebekah, back in the '20s but it didn't work out between them. Elijah though, the first time that she had seen him, it didn't really go that well, considering the fact that he had almost killed her more than once; not so long ago. What could she expect from them? She hadn't heard many good things about them; in fact, she had heard all but good things about them. She knew though better than to judge someone before actually knowing them. Shaking her head, she decided that she shouldn't stress over it and just wait and see what would happen and with that thought, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and entered the bedroom to grab some clothes. She settled for a pair of dark denim shorts and a white, loose, floral top. She brushed her wet hair and tied it up in a messy bun. She slipped on her sandals and headed downstairs.

* * *

From what she had remembered, the kitchen was on her right; but that wasn't so hard to find since she could smell fresh pancakes, making her mouth water. She stepped in the kitchen only to notice Klaus already outside. She walks past the big glass doors and was hit by a gentle breeze, coming from the sea. She took a seat next to Klaus, facing the ocean and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a feather light kiss on her temple.

"Are you feeling better love?"

"Yep." She informed him. "Did you make the pancakes?" she said slicing a piece, ready to taste it.

"After thousands of years love, I picked up some basics." he said and placed another little kiss on her temple. "Are they any good love?"

"Amazing!" she exclaimed and kissed his cheek, after tasting them and Klaus let out a small chuckle.

"Why is it so funny?" she asked as she giggled as well.

Klaus shook his head a little, "It's just, you get so excited and happy about small things." he told her even though he could tell that she was slightly confused.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked him frowning a little, making her look adorable in Klaus' eyes.

"No, not at all sweetheart." he said and kissed her lips softly.

"Well, I don't take happiness for granted and I learned to enjoy the little moments in life because sometimes, they are hard to come by..." she said and Klaus could feel that she was very tense. She turned away from him, not wanting to face him as her hormones were getting the best of her and tears overwhelmed her eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones! She abruptly got up as the first tear made its way down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away; she never wanted to look vulnerable; she was done with all this, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Klaus was officially worried. What was wrong? Did he say something? He got up and walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Love? Are you alright?" he asked.

She took another deep breath and opened her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just, my hormones are on over drive right now..." she replied turning around, shaking the tears away, putting on a fake smile as she so many times did. She wasn't lying; it was true; her hormones _were_ on over drive right now, which was why she was at the brick of crying over such a minor thing. She didn't want to worry him anymore. Poor guy must be thinking that he did something wrong, when he basically did nothing; _Damn hormones!_

Klaus though wasn't buying it; he understood all too well that the whole _"I'm fine." _Thing was an act. Before he could utter another word, the front door opened. Cursing inside for anyone of his siblings who could now be in the door and interrupting. He made a mental note to ask Rose later if she was feeling more like talking about it and telling him what was really wrong.

"Are you sure you are okay love?" he asked troubled. He could tell that she was anxious as well on meeting his family, he couldn't really blame her. He was sure that she hadn't really heard anything good about them, plus, one of them did try killing her so… He just hoped that Kol and Rebekah would behave; he knew for a fact that Elijah would be okay, but what about the rest of them?

"Yes." _No._ Pushing all negative thoughts away though, she composed herself, as Klaus took her hand and led her at the front door.

"Hello Niklaus and...?" Elijah greeted as he walked in with his bags but stopped as he didn't know the name of the young girl with Niklaus. If his memory served him right, she was the girl that he almost killed last weekend, though he couldn't recall her name. But what was she doing here? Obviously, his brother took an interest in her, since he actually saved her.

"Rose." she said with a shy smile, extending her hand.

"Pleased to meet you dear." Elijah said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Elijah." Klaus said with a nod to acknowledge his brother.

"I do not mean to be rude, but, I thought that this was a family reunion of some sort?" Elijah asked in a calm tone.

"Yes it is brother." Klaus said nodding. Suddenly, he thought of the baby, how was he going to explain about the pregnancy to his siblings? Oh bloody hell! One look to Rose, confirmed that she was thinking about the same thing.

"So, how do you like it here?" Elijah asked Rose. Poor girl seemed tense, not that he could blame her; he _did_ try killing her.

"It's very beautiful here." she replied with a genuine smile.

"I believe that I have interrupted your breakfast, please, by all means, continue, I will be upstairs."

"What about Kol and Rebekah?" Klaus inquired as he didn't see Kol or Rebekah trailing behind Elijah.

"They are coming together, that is of they manage to stand each other long enough before killing each other." Elijah replied with a slight smirk.

"Alright, we will be outside." And with that Klaus turned and walked back outside with Rose by his side.

* * *

"So, where were we?" he asked with a smile as they sat down.

"At how amazing those pancakes taste." she said with a smile and took another bite from her plate.

"You know love, you can talk to me." Klaus inquired and she nodded. It was very kind of him to offer, but if she started talking about it right now, the tears would come nonstop, so she decided to keep the mode light.

"Thanks, but I really don't feel like talking about it right now..." she said, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him, she could see that he meant well.

"It's alright, I am here if you need me sweetheart." he didn't know why, but he could stand to see her like this. He wanted for her to feel happy. "What do you feel like doing love?"

"Okay, so how about we go down to the beach?" she asked excitedly and Klaus could see that she was evidently better.

"Of course love." he replied and placed another small kiss on her temple.

* * *

They finished breakfast and then changed their clothes to go to the beach. Klaus was already down by the sea, placing the towels on the sand when he saw her walking down towards him. She was wearing a bright red bikini, the top only tied behind her back and a pair of light wash shorts. Her blonde waves blowing slightly from the light breeze. She looked like the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, with her bright red bikini and her beautiful features. She looked like a fallen angel from the heavens- _Get a grip Klaus! _

As she approached him, she noticed that he was yet again staring at her, at the realization a slight smirk and a faint blush formed on her face. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her blush; he wasn't looking at her like she was just a piece of red, fresh meat, but with… wonder, as if she was something rare to come by. The way he looked at her was as if there was nothing else around him, as if there was no one there; just her. This made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and flutter a whole lot more.

"I hope that this time I won't have to chase you around love." He told her with a wink as she removed her shorts, showing of her long legs.

"No, this time I surrender willingly." She told him with a smirk. "Just make sure that_ I_ won't have to chase you around."

Yes. A hot blonde in a red bikini chasing him down the beach was not _at all_ interesting and he was _not_ tempted to turn the other way and start running across the beach and then when she'd catch him he would… _Get a GRIP! _

"Oh no, I'm so not doing that!" she declared and he chuckled at her terrified expression, as she clearly understood what he was thinking about right now.

"Even though it is _very _tempting" he said stressing the word very and wiggling his eyebrows as he approached her, "I would save some energy for later."

"Mmm, it is _very_ tempting…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Come on, let's got in the water before we do it right here and now." She warned him breathlessly after pulling back.

"What's wrong with right here and now?" he asked pouting.

"Your siblings could come anytime now!" she exclaimed.

"So what?" he could clearly see her point in all this. Giving it a second thought, having Kol walking in on them, he would never hear the end of it; but he could always dagger him…

"I'd like not to have your brothers or you sister walking in on us! We could continue later." She asked and winked at him.

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise." She said and extended her pinkie.

Klaus was about to laugh but one look at her told him that if he did he wasn't going to get any, so he intertwined his pinkie with hers and whispered to her ear, "I hope you keep your pinkie promise." He purred.

"Always." she replied using a matching tone as his.

"Well come on then."

They jumped in at the same time and they played together, splashing water at each other; her laughter ringing like what he imagined heaven's bells ring. An all too familiar voice though interrupted their carefree time together.

"Hello Nik." He said in a playful tone as he took in the sight of the pretty girl standing close to his brother.

"Kol." Klaus said and threw Kol a look of _If -you -fuck -this -up -you -will -end -up -daggered -in -a -box._

"Relax brother, I come in peace." He said raising his hands up in surrender. "Are you going to introduce me to the pretty little thing over there?" he asked motioning to Rose as his eyes roamed her body.

Rose scoffed and stepped forward, suddenly feeling all bolt, "You know, _pretty little thing over there_ has a name." she replied to Kol before Klaus had a chance to slice Kol's tongue. A small grin forming on his lips for the way Rose handled his stupid brother.

"And what may that be darling?" Kol questioned stepping closer. He was immediately mesmerized by this little one; the way she stood up to him, boy, was he a sucker for pretty little things with sharp tongues, and a good look at her fit his description perfectly.

"Remind me again why should I even tell you?" she snapped back with a false sweet smile. Klaus on the other hand, was barely trying to hold his laughter at Kol's baffled reaction to what she had just told him.

"Well, you are obviously just acting like that because Nik is here, but I'll tell you where my room is for later tonight." He told her with a wink and Klaus was using all his self control on not fishing a dagger and shoving it straight into Kol's heart.

Rose approached him and gave him another false sweet smile, "You know, for a thousand year old vampire, I'd expect someone with more… what was it? Oh yes! Brain!" she told him and turned around, whipping her hair to add to the dramatic effect, smirking widely, showing her small dimples. By now Klaus couldn't hold his laughter any longer and burst out laughing and just then another blonde girl appeared.

"I like you." She said as she giggled a little at Kol's expression. "Rebekah" she said extending a hand to Rose.

"Rose." She replied taking Rebekah's hand and smiling at her.

"How come and I don't get her name and Becks does?" Kol whined stomping his foot like a little kid.

"Because, unlike you, she seems nice and apparently, not an idiot." Rose told him with an eye roll.

"Yeah, whatever, I am going upstairs now." Kol huffed and flashed away from them.

"Well, that went pretty good." Rose spoke up.

"Please excuse him; he is still in the horny teenage phase." Rebekah explained. She liked Rose, she seemed like a nice person, and the way she told Kol off, well that was something she ever saw these days, as women used to drool all over Kol and it was beyond annoying. Plus, she could really use some friends and seeing the fact that she didn't have any, she really wanted to have at least one friend. She had a feeling that this Rose girl and she would be good friends, at least she hoped so.

"It's alright." She replied and smiled kindly at Rebekah. She really seemed like a nice person from a first glance.

"So, am I interrupting something?" she asked with a knowing look at Klaus' direction.

"Seeing that you are already here and wearing your swimsuit, you might as well just join us." Rose offered happily and she could see that Rebekah was excited about it as well. "You weren't interrupting anything by the way." She told her even though she was throwing looks at Klaus' direction while saying that.

"Why don't you leave us girls alone for a while to get to know each other Nik? Plus, as it seems, someone needs to knock some sense into Kol anyways."

"Bekah" Klaus warned her wrapping his arm protectively around Rose's waist. He didn't really trust his sister alone with Rose and for that matter not Kol as well; especially Kol.

"Relax Nik! It's not like I'm going to eat her alive!" Rebekah exclaimed. This only made Klaus more tense than before.

"Hey, it's alright, plus I do need more girlfriends anyways." Rose said turning to face him.

"Alright." Klaus with an exasperated sigh but smiled nonetheless. "I'll be upstairs sweetheart." He said and pecked her lips before turning to Rebekah, "Play nice little sister." He warned his tone hostile.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, feeling a punk of hurt at her brother's mistrust but ignored it as she so many times did.

"Nice tattoos you have there." She said pointing at Rose's arms.

"Oh, thanks."

"What does "Peace, Love & Rock n' Roll" mean exactly?" she asked puzzled. She wanted to have a tattoo as well, but Nik told her that she'd be stuck with it for all eternity; making her reconsider about it.

"Those are sort of like my believes." She explained timidly. People often judged her about having tattoos at such a young age and that she'd be stuck with them for the rest of her life and what not. "I believe that without those things, I mean, if you don't have peace there is war and war means death, no matter the result; who wins and who will lose. Without love, there is hate and everybody wants love. And without Rock n' Roll, well, let's just say that it's unimaginable." Rose clarified with a small giggle at the end and soon Rebekah joined in.

"What about the other one?" Rebekah requested motioning to her wrist.

"Have you ever heard the song?" Rose shot back with a knowing smile. "When you listen to the song, you will understand why." She told Rebekah with a wink.

"Alright." She responded with a wink as well. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, um…" she didn't really know how to respond, she hadn't talked about this with Klaus, but Rebekah seemed nice; she wouldn't want to hurt her or her baby. "If I tell you, then you promise not to freak out?" she asked in a small voice.

Rebekah just nodded in response, not knowing what to answer. What was she supposed to expect?

"I know that this may seem crazy but, um, just be quiet and listen." She requested lightly. She didn't know how to say that she was pregnant, the very idea was crazy! By hearing the heartbeat, she would believe her.

"I'm listening, but I can't hear anything."

"Just be quiet."

"Is that what I think it is?" Rebekah asked bewildered while her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Not in all her years had she came across a _vampire, pregnant!_

"Yes." Rose responded lightly. She could tell that Rebekah was freaking out but she couldn't really blame her, she was just as shocked when she found out about it.

"How is this possible?"

"When me and Klaus had sex, we shared blood." She explained bluntly. She didn't want to reveal the other reason just yet, if Klaus found out the other reason, he may freak out; just like his sister right now.

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" Rebekah asked, her face changing from a shocked expression to a grin.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations!" she all but screamed as she pulled Rose into a big hug. Rose hugged her back eagerly. Then all of a sudden Rebekah pulled back, "Excuse me for a second, I have to go scream at Nik for not telling me earlier!" she informed Rose as she turned on her heel, ready to bang Nik's head on a wall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rose yelled, trying to catch up to Rebekah, while pulling on her shorts. "He only found out this weekend, really."

But Rebekah wasn't listening, she was already inside.

"Nik!" she bellowed from the bottom of the staircase and seconds later Klaus appeared looking alarmed. Rebekah was yelling meaning one thing; she found out. Oh shit!

"Why didn't you tell me that I was going to have a niece or a nephew?" she asked pouting, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You are having a _what_?" Kol exclaimed from the top of the staircase. This was getting better and better! And that was sarcasm…

"Niklaus, what is Rebekah talking about?" Elijah asked as well. _Great!_

"Rose is pregnant with Nik's baby!" Rebekah informed them and Kol gasped but his expression immediately changed to a grin.

"Why, always breaking the laws of nature brother!" Kol remarked while Klaus was glaring daggers at his head.

"Is this true?" Elijah asked Rose, who seemed to be once more, the voice of logic.

"Yes, it's true." She replied as calmly as she could master.

And just then, Rose's phone began ringing. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! She was saved by the ring, whoever it was she would make sure to thank them from saving her.

"Sorry but I have to take this." She said as she flashed out of there as quickly as possible. When she was out of earshot, she looked at her phone's screen and saw the caller id and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Stefan!"

_"Hey! How are you?"_

"I'm all good thanks!" she told him as she really did mean to thank him for saving her from the awkward conversation inside. Though she did feel bad for leaving Klaus all by himself to explain, but oh well (!).

_"So, how is the Original family treating you?"_

"Good. Well, Kol was just an ass, Rebekah seemed nice and Elijah, well, he was okay. By the way, I was literary saved by the bell!"

_"What do you mean?"_

"When you rang, Rebekah found out about the baby and went to ask Klaus why hadn't he told her before and then Kol and Elijah heard and now Klaus is explaining, though I do feel bad for leaving him alone with them." She explained biting her bottom lip.

_"Okay. So how are things going? Is the baby alright?"_

"Yeah, Stefan?"

_"Yes? You okay?"_

"I could hear its heartbeat." She told him softly while placing a hand on her stomach and her eyes glassed a little.

_"I'm happy for you." _He said though his voice wasn't all that happy.

"Are you alright Stef?" she asked him worry lacing her words; she had picked up on the fact that he wasn't all so cheerful.

_"Yeah, yeah,"_ he said trying not to worry her, _"Hey, I'll have to go now, I'll call maybe later or tomorrow, bye." _He said and without waiting for her to say bye.

"Bye." She mumbled. Something was wrong with Stefan. Before getting to analyze her thoughts, she saw Klaus walking towards her.

"Should I be offended that you left me with my siblings to explain?" he asked with mock hurt.

"Something's wrong with Stefan." she blurted out before Klaus had a chance to say anything else.

"What do you mean love?" he asked concerned.

"He was on the phone and he, well, didn't sound happy to me…" she explained.

"Perhaps, you thought so love?"

"Maybe…" It could be just her. She made a mental note to ask him more next time.

"So, how did your brothers take it? From what I gathered, Rebekah seemed excited about it?"

"Well, Elijah had his doubts at first, but then I told him that Cordelia had confirmed it and that we both heard the heartbeat. Kol, I believe was somewhat as excited on having a _nephew_ as was Rebekah having a _niece_." He said with gentle smile.

"I don't really mind to be honest." She said placing a hand on her stomach. "How about you?"

"I don't mind either." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside.

"So, how is my nephew doing?" Kol asked with an amused grin from the bottom of the stairs eyeing Rose's stomach.

"Well, my _niece _I think would be fine after some shopping, if you are up for it?" Rebekah asked coming down the stairs.

Rose turned to look at Klaus, "If you'd like to go love then there's no problem with me." He said kissing her softly.

"Alright! Plus, I could really use some new clothes!" she said excitedly. "Just give me half an hour to have a bath and I'll be downstairs." She said and dashed to her room.

"I like her Nik." Rebekah remarked as Rose disappeared upstairs.

"I'm sure you do Bekah." He said with a knowing smile.

* * *

**A/N: So there goes the family reunion! Did you like it? Tell me what you think about it! Til next time my lovelies! xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19 Demons

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I can begin to say how sorry I am for missing my weekly update! I had quite a few technical problems that are sort of solved by now, but okay, enough about me! To answer to my beloved Reviewer, Alsynea, I don't really now love ;) I have some quite interesting scenes in mind for our beloved Stefan and dear Bekah, tune in for more ;) **

**_About this chapter_****: A few things will be revealed, sooooooooooooooo, why keep ya waiting? With no further ado, Chapter 19! Enjoy!**

* * *

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Demons/Imagine Dragons_

* * *

"How about this one?" Rose asked pointing to a sandy-haired guy with pale blue eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Rebekah exclaimed and burst out laughing along with Rose.

It's been about three hours or so after the girls entered the mall and roamed the shops together; mainly Rebekah dragging Rose to every shop she fancied. After feeling completely exhausted, they decided to take a break from the shopping and grab a coffee. Rose had a craving for some strawberry milkshake while Rebekah settled for a mocha latte. Rebekah bought everything that made her look good, whereas Rose only bought a new CD to add to her enormous collection, a pair of new headphones and a few t-shirts. They were currently checking out everything with two legs, of age, male and decent looking. But after a while, they got bored. Rose obviously looking only for Rebekah's sake; as she only had eyes for Klaus, but Rebekah had no interest or so whatever in those men, her mind drifting back to the blonde vampire with piercing green eyes her heart always belonged to…

In the few short hours she had met Rose, she came to like her even more. Rose had told her more about herself and Rebekah had told her about her many adventures over the centuries; omitting the times when Nik had daggered her or the times they were running from that god awful _thing_; Mikael. Rose was fascinated to say the least and hung to every word that Rebekah said. She had told her about visiting different places around the world in different eras. Rebekah couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic when she talked about the 20s; something Rose didn't fail to notice. The way she talked about the 20s made Rose wonder how wonderful they truly were; the dresses, the drinks, the dancing, the jazz; everything!

"So that's when you and Stefan met?"

"Yes. Do you know Stefan?" Rebekah wondered. She didn't know that Rose knew Stefan, but, apparently, she did.

"Yes, he and Damon are sort of like me best friends." For a second there, Rebekah looked amused, not knowing why, she asked her, "Why?"

"Well, Damon is sort of like, how shall I put this nicely?-"

"First class asshole?" Rose interrupted with a raised eyebrow and Rebekah shook her head in agreement while laughing. "I know, I know, but he is… actually quite nice when you get to know him."

"Well, he did use me for information and hurt my feelings but-"

"He _what_?" Rose interrupted once more, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. She knew that Damon wasn't exactly font of the Originals, but why would he do that?

"It's alright. I am used to it already." Rebekah replied with a sad smile. "But, nonetheless, I took my revenge on him." She said smirking darkly.

"Still… No one should hurt someone like that." Rose replied with a kind smile. "So, tell me more about the 20s!" she requested happily, her eyes glowing and her small dimples showing as she smiled widely at Rebekah.

"Alright." Rebekah said shaking her head a little. She was surprised to see how excited Rose was to know about her. "The music was magical, so melodic. The dresses, oh! So wonderful! I think I have one or two flapper dresses from the twenties. And the dance floor, well, it was never empty. We used to dance until we dropped."

"It sounds as if it was taken out of a movie…" Rose exclaimed in a dreamy voice; imagining the 20s wasn't so hard with the way Rebekah had described it. "How about Stefan?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Stefan," Rebekah started and then took a deep breath before she started; she wasn't really keen on talking about this, but something in the way Rose looked at her, made her feel secure to tell her, "we met one night at Gloria's bar. We were instantly attracted to each other. We danced together, and spent a wonderful time with each other. It was like we were meant to be, like a fairytale." Rebekah said in a dreamy, yet nostalgic voice. "But every fairytale always comes to an end. That night, we were attacked by Mikael and Nik wasn't going to risk our lives, so we took off," she took a small pause but continued almost instantly, her feature hardening a little at the memory, "when I told Nik that I was sick of running and that I wanted to stay with Stefan, he daggered me, compelled Stefan to forget about us ever meeting and go on with his life."

Rose was at the brick of crying. She could see how much it hurt Rebekah not being with Stefan and it was pretty clear in her eyes that Rebekah was indeed still in love with Stefan. Her eyes watering as she heard Rebekah's point of view of the story. She reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She could see how much it hurt Rebekah to stay away from Stefan, daggered in a box. "I'm sorry…" she said in a small voice looking at Rebekah whose eyes were also glinted with tears.

"God! You are so emotional!" Rebekah exclaimed as she giggled a little, trying to ease the tension.

"I know, I know." Rose replied rubbing her eyes a little, demanding her tears to disappear, not wanting to cry. "I'm only six weeks and I'm already an emotional mess!" Rose exclaimed as well laughing a little.

"How has pregnancy been treating you?" Rebekah asked with a tint of jealousy, even though she tried hard hiding it. She always wanted to be a mother, have a little baby of her own, but the very idea died along with her a thousand something years ago. If the closest she was ever going to get to have a baby in her family, was by having a niece from Rose, then she wouldn't back down from an opportunity like that.

"Well, the nausea is awful," she said with a small laugh, "but I can't really complain…" she said as she placed a hand over her stomach. "Okay, my boobs are kind of sore and as you already noticed, I'm _very_ emotional." She said with a small laugh and Rebekah joined in with her. After talking a little more and finishing off their drinks, they grabbed some lunch at the mall and decided to head back to the mansion, seeing that it was already afternoon. What they didn't seem to notice, was the unknown person gazing at them vengefully, already making plans about revenge…

* * *

"We are home!" Rebekah bellowed from the door as she made way with her shopping bags, Rose trailing off behind her holding a few bags as well. Klaus and Kol appeared and Klaus took the bags from Rose, saying that she shouldn't be carrying weight.

"It's just shopping bags! It's not like I'm hauling the car inside!" she pointed out with a huff while rolling her eyes.

"How many things have you bought?" Klaus asked eyeing Rebekah as she entered the house once more with more shopping bags.

"Girls have needs you know." Rose replied instead of Rebekah earning a proud smile from Rebekah for standing up for her and amused smirk from Kol, while Klaus rolled his eyes while laughing a little. He moved closer to Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer for a small kiss; he didn't want to put on a show for his siblings.

"How was shopping?" he inquired

"Fun!" she said smiling widely and kissing him again.

Now that Rebekah had all her shopping bags inside, she plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. "If you two are going to make out, please get a room!" Rebekah requested sounding both quite irritated but nonetheless amused.

"Why dear sister? So you won't be reminded that you don't get any?" Kol asked with, as Rose came to recognize in the few hours of knowing him, his trade mark smirk.

"Oh please! Like you get any!" Rose exclaimed, before Rebekah could utter a word while laughing, making both Rebekah and Klaus laugh a little as well. Kol only looking irritated.

"I'm going out." He declared and flashed out of the mansion; this only making the three of them laugh even harder.

"I believe that you are the next best thing!" Rebekah declared in between her laughs.

"I know right?" Rose said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on love, let's go upstairs and you can show me what you got." Klaus said already pulling Rose along with him upstairs.

"Yeah, it's like the only thing she'll show you…" Rebekah mumbled under her breath but both Klaus and Rose caught it.

"Bekah!" Klaus shrieked from the top of the stairs as Rose hid her already blushed face in his shoulder. They quickly flashed in his bedroom and Rose set her few bags on the floor.

"So, how was it?" Klaus asked as he wrapped his arms around Rose, resting his head on her shoulder while she leaned back at him.

"I like your sister. She's fun." She replied much to his surprise, but he decided not to comment on it.

"Want to tell me why you got all upset this morning love?" he asked in a soft voice. "You know you can talk to me…" he said even more softly; already sensing her beginning to tense in his arms.

"I told you already, I'm just way too emotional." She said in a small voice while she put on a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't have to pretend with me love, you can tell me and I will just listen. Remember what Meredith told you? You shouldn't stress yourself." He reminded her.

Closing her eyes, she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and went to sit on the bed motioning for Klaus to follow her. He sat next to her and turned to face her, granting her his undivided attention.

She took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning. He was going to tell him everything now; her past, her demons.

"When my mum pasted away I was only seven. For my age, I understood much more than anyone has expected me to, but I didn't want to show that to them. At her funeral, I didn't even cry. I refused to do that. I wasn't going to show how weak and broken I was on the inside; I had to be strong for my dad. For exactly six months I cried myself to sleep, every single night; sometimes I kept doing that afterwards as well…" she took a deep breath once more as tears gathered on her lashes, threatening to fall. "I never let anyone see me cry; I was, still sort of am, way too proud to do that.

It had been almost a year after her death that I crack a _real_ smile. Not those fake ones I always did when people asked me if I was okay. I could hear them at school, outside at the park, everywhere I went to, once I turned the other way around, "Hey, look! It's her" "Her mum died" "Poor, sad girl" "She must be feeling so lost" "She'll never have her mother"…" she quoted all those things she heard. Her hands balling into fists as she shook with rage. "All those times, all I wanted to do was turn around and scream at them that the "poor girl" could hear them! That it hurt even more every time I heard them. The day I finally did, that was the day I smiled; satisfied that I finally got it out of my chest. After that day I decided that it was time for me to move on.

After five years; when I was twelve, my dad died. He had a terrible car accident and died almost instantly; and for that I was glad. I was glad that he didn't have to suffer like my mother. But it was way too much. This time I completely closed myself up. My grandparents had to force me to eat, bathe. That's when they decided that I should start fresh, so, we moved back to Florida. There, I spent my summers from when I was little and my dad even had a job at the local marine conservation center. The summer he died was the summer he and I had found Stevie." She said as she touched her shark tooth.

"He was barely a teenage shark when we found him that summer and rescued him. When I went back to Florida, the first thing I did was going to see him. That day I realized that life is too damn small to let it go by. That day I vowed that I will smile and I would laugh, even for the slightest things in life; because good, happy moments are so damn hard to come by and those are the times that help you back on your feet when you've hit rock bottom." As she finished she whipped her tears with the back of her hands, but more and more flowed. Klaus was shocked to say the least as he heard her story and quickly pulled her to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her and stroking her hair while he mumbled sweet things in her ear.

"I'll never leave you love, not you, not our child…" he said tenderly as he pulled back to gaze into her eyes, while placing a hand on her stomach.

Rose looked up to him, through teary eyes and nodded. "You are the only person that I told my story and didn't look at me with pity," she said as she whipped more tears, "and for that, thank you." She said the last part softly, but yet in a steady, sincere voice.

"You are far stronger than anyone would think you are and for that, no one should ever look at you with pity." He told her, and the way he did; with a steady, strong, sincere tone, made her believe every word he had just said to her. He held her close to his body, never intending to let her go. In that moment, he decided to tell her about himself as well. She had told him about her past and he could see how much it hurt her to do so.

"When I made my first kill as a vampire, I became a hybrid; half werewolf, half vampire. That's when Mikael learned that my mother had an affair with a werewolf, hence…me. Then Mikael went out, hunted down and killed my real father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting an inter-species war that rages on until this day. He made Esther curse me, making my werewolf side dormant not wanting his _bastard son _to be stronger than him. After the _witch_ cursed me, I killed her." Klaus took a much-needed pause as to prevent the tears that threatened to spill. By now, Rose was gazing up at him through her long lashes. He could see no judgment in her breath-taking eyes, this giving him the courage to continue with his story.

"I felt so betrayed. All my life, she turned her back on me, whenever Mikael would humiliate me, or… abuse me, and then she cursed me… I don't know what I did to deserve this… For a thousand years after that, Mikael, hunt me down, my siblings as well, until I killed him myself not so long ago." He looked once more down at her, and to his surprise, he didn't see disgust, fear or judgment reflecting her eyes, but something he thought he'd never see in someone's eyes after telling them his story; compassion, understanding and, dare he say, sympathy?

She leaned closer towards him, placing both her delicate hands on his face and kissing him tenderly. Klaus tighten his grip around her, careful though not to crush her body. This was her way of saying that she accepted him. Loved him for who he was; and at this very moment, Klaus had everything he ever wanted within an arm's reach; family, loyalty, acceptance and…_love_.

"I have done _horrible_ things through the years. I killed for _fun_, because I was _bored_ and needed entertainment; not because I was threatened. People hear my name and quiver in fear. I have enemies from all around the world. I caused so much pain and hurt. I have done things you can't begin to imagine and-"Rose cut him with a kiss.

"You never hurt me." She said sincerely; and it was true. "And I also know that you never will." She whispered softly and kissed him another time.

"I never regretted anything I ever done. I am who I am."

"And I will never ask you to be anything but that, because to me, you are perfect."

Klaus was speechless. He blinked twice, looking dumbfounded. Was she for real? He cupped her face in both his hands and stared deep into her eyes; a mixture of emerald and sea blue with tints of gold. He could see in those perfect eyes that she meant everything she had just told him. He rubbed his thumbs on her soft cheeks. His mind racing; a thousand different thoughts forming in his minds, but he was unsure what to tell her. They remained like that for what seemed to be hours, where it must have been only minutes when Klaus spoke up, forming his thoughts in seven simple words.

"Where have you been all my life?" he said softly with a small smile, showing her his dimples.

"Waiting for you to find me." She replied in an equally soft tone as she kissed him yet another time.

* * *

_When the curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo how was the chapter my lovelies? I hope you liked it! How about telling me what you think of the chapter or the story in general? As always, love/hate, like/dislike, please tell me what you think, everything will be an appreciated! I was listening to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons quite a lot, and I was inspired to write this chapter because it reminded me soooooo much of Klaus! I hope you liked it! 'Til next time my sweethearts! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 Our little talks

**A/N: Hello my sweethearts! First of all, before you start throwing stones at me or set me on fire (I totally deserve it btw...) I have a good explanation. So, school has began and it's been a living HELL! A had a shit load of homework (excuse the expression) and life has just been shittier... Plus it was my birthday and all and I still have some damn technical problems to solve with my laptop. **

**Btw, Joseph Morgan has actually tweeted my on my birthday to wish me happy birthday! And it had his signature winking face at the end! ^_^ Needless to say, I almost (if not already) had a panic attack when I saw it. But it was so sweet of him! And I actually cried...**

**Anyways, so on with the chapter. Oh and, fyi, it's a little longer than the rest but *****SPOILER ALERT***** it's really more of a filler, towards the end (or maybe even beginning?) for the shit that is about to go down in the next chapter, sooooo, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I hope you enjoy this and pls don't kill me for taking so long to update...**

* * *

_"So, how have you been?"_

"Enjoying the_ wonderful_ effects of pregnancy…" she muttered, her voice dripping of sarcasm. Now at eight weeks along, she was woken up in the early hours of the morning by the urge to throw up whatever she had consumed the previous night, every morning without fail. She wasn't getting much sleep either, tossing and turning every night until she would get comfortable and she was also beginning to get tired just by sitting on the couch, something she didn't like at all. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't seem to stop eating; especially, one of her all time favorites, strawberries dipped in nutella. If she kept eating them though at the rate she now was, she would end up being the size of a whale; as Kol, _oh_ so _kindly _put it. This week had been pretty much _crappy_, with all the pregnancy effects, aside from the bonding she and Rebekah did; they had basically become best friends and she was very glad about that. As for Kol? Well, let's just say that he didn't dare to insult Rebekah any longer- a very happy and appreciated effect by the rest of the Originals. After the night Klaus and she shared their past, they had gotten a lot closer and understood each other better. The other thing that made her week seem better than it actually was, was the fact that her stomach was getting rounder and even began to poke out just a little; meaning that her baby was growing just fine. The very thought of it made her face lit up and she couldn't prevent but a small smile gracing her lips as she instinctively placed a hand to the curve of her stomach and rubbed it softly. "…but, otherwise, things are pretty good."

_"So, I take it Papa Klaus has been nice?"_ he asked and Rose could practically _hear_ his trademark smirk from the other end of the line.

"Yes Damon! Klaus _has_ been very nice!" she said while rolling her eyes and Damon could see her do just that from the other end of the line.

_"How are the rest of them treating ya?"_ Damon inquired trying not to sound like an overprotecting big brother; though failing miserably.

"Pretty good actually. Me and Bekah went shopping last week, went down to the beach together, watched movies together and we-"she didn't have time to finish as Damon interrupted her from the other end of the line.

_"So, let me get this straight, you and Klaus Barbie are now besties?" _he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and if you must now, she's very nice and friendly! Oh, and by the way, she has a name you know." she replied boldly, defending Rebekah, whom she came to acknowledge, as Damon had put it, bestie.

_"Okay, okay, don't get all too worked up." _He said all too quickly, not wanting to fuel an argument that would take perhaps a few hours to be solved. _"How about Elijah? He didn't attempt doing anything I presume?"_

"No, actually he even apologized…" she informed him as she recalled the night he did in her mind.

_She had been sitting in the living room, waiting for Rebekah to find a good movie to watch, when Elijah had casually walked in. She immediately tensed up. She didn't really know what to expect from the older Original; yes, she had heard from before that he was the honorable one but he did try killing her once, what could stop him from doing it twice? Okay, she already knew the answer –Klaus would never _ever_, let any harm come to her- but she couldn't help but feel highly insecure around Elijah._

_"Good evening." He said as he approached Rose on the couch._

_"Hello." She replied with a small smile, trying to cover up how anxious she really was. The tension was so thick in the room; it could be cut with a knife._

_"I understand why you feel nervous my dear, but there is no need to; I wish you no harm." He told her in calm, collected way that made her believe every word he just said to her. Her only response was a simple nod, but Elijah had more to say though. "I wanted to apologize for almost killing you Rose." He said sincerely and Rose was using all her will power to not let her eyeballs go the size of golf balls._

_"Thank you." She said with a polite smile after regaining her ability to speak. "I'm sorry for the way things turned out that night, but Elena means the world to Stefan and," she closed her eyes and sighed. Saying that Elena means the world to only Stefan was as if she was completely blind. She already knew that Damon cared for Elena, about as much as did Stefan, "Damon as well, I couldn't just sit by and watch her get hurt." She explained and Elijah nodded in response; he could clearly see how loyal the girl was and that pleased him, seeing that his brother had made an excellent choice in the young woman._

_"Well, I shall get going; Rebekah may actually stab me if I delay you any longer to your movie night." He said as he stood up. She couldn't help but a small giggle at Elijah's comment. _

_"See ya." She said as she stood up as well and headed for Rebekah's room._

_"Earth to Rose. Earth to Rose." _Damon said a little too loudly from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, um, what did you say?"

_"I was saying that you should be careful anyways."_

"Yes big brother." She said feeling exasperated and then began giggling when Damon didn't even say anything else, only an exasperated sigh. "By the way, you have been quite chipper for the past two weeks?"

_"Oh. Well, you know…"_ he said sounding quite surprise by the change of subject. He couldn't really tell her what was going on, or else, he was 100% sure that she'd just zoom back over to Mystic Falls in a flash.

"Well, no I actually don't Damon." She snapped back; he was so hiding something from her. "And why hasn't Stefan called? Last I heard of him was like, two weeks ago." She voiced her concerns out loud. "So, would you care to tell me what the hell's going on?"

"_There is absolutely nothing you should be stressing yourself over. Everything's fine_." He said, shrugging her off quickly. To his credit, he_ did_ tried to sound convincing; though Rose wasn't buying at all and could basically read him like an open book.

"I can always tell when you are lying Salvatore." She replied, or more liked snapped back. "But anyways, I must go and get dressed; tonight is the family dinner." She said getting up from the couch. "And don't even think for a second that I won't get it out of you when I come back!"

_"You have been there for almost three weeks and you have yet to go through the Original dinner?" _he asked baffled; choosing to completely ignore her last comment.

"Yeah, because Kol had been a complete asshole and left about every night to go and get lucky; at least that's what I assume." She replied with a small chuckle, Damon joining her as well.

_And I've been going out with Klaus and Rebekah as well… _She decided that she should omit the rest. "Bye Damie." She said softly.

"Bye bye Rose-butt!" he said in a cheeky voice and hung up quickly before Rose could box his ears.

"DAMON SALVATORE!" she yelled in the phone but before she could even finish, he hung up. Suddenly, Klaus and Rebekah appeared in the living room, concern spread across their faces.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked coming forward as Klaus flashed in front of Rose, quickly inspecting her for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but someone won't when I get back to Mystic Falls if they keep calling me Rose-butt!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, while narrowing her eyes in annoyance. Klaus and Rebekah were desperately trying not to laugh at Rose's comment and simply nodded in unison. Klaus thought that she looked extremely cute angry. The way her eye brows pulled together, her small nose pinching and her eyes becoming a darker shade of stormy blue.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Rose asked changing the subject and Klaus cocked an eye brow at her sudden change of topic. He and Rebekah though, exchanged a look.

"He hasn't told us yet; I guess it will be a surprise." Rebekah said grumpily.

"Anyways, we do have to get ready, so shall we?" she asked Rebekah. While Klaus looked puzzled.

"Am I missing something?" he asked both of them as they walked towards the staircase with their arms linked.

"We are helping each other choose outfits and then we are doing each other's hair!" Rose replied turning to face him with a big grin; Rebekah's face matching hers.

"Alright." He said as he plopped down on the couch and purred himself a drink. He was glad to see that Rebekah and Rose were getting along together pretty well; they were joined to the hip by now. He could see how happy both of them were and how much they became necessary to each other over the small amount of time they had spent together. He let out a small chuckle at what he was thinking. He, Klaus, the big bad Original Hybrid, caring about other people aside his family. But wait, Rose _was_ becoming a part of this family. She was caring _his _child. With those thoughts, his mind drifted to one of the previous nights he had a talk with Elijah.

_"Niklaus." Elijah said with a nod to acknowledge his brother's presence. He was currently sitting outside, in the back porch, gazing at the wonderful sight of the moon's reflection on the sea while having a glass of scotch._

_"Elijah, have you seen Rose?" After searching the entire mansion –beach included- he couldn't find her and he was beginning to get worried. Had something happened? Hopefully not._

_As Elijah turned to face his brother, a small smile lit up his face. He was delighted about his brother's and the little blonde's relationship; he could see the way they looked into each other's eyes. After a long time, he saw Klaus smiling; a real, genuine smile; not a grin, not a sneer, but a _smile_. He didn't know how they had met but he could clearly see the obvious chemistry between the two; and it wasn't only because of the baby they were going to have sooner than later. He also smiled at his brother's concern for the young woman. "I believe Rose and Rebekah are having a movie night yet again; I was just talking to her." Elijah informed his brother and Klaus lightly slapped himself on his forehead as if saying 'How could I forget?' and then his posture changed almost instantly from relaxed to tense and his jaw clenched._

_"What did you say to her Elijah?" he asked trying to get a hold of his boiling anger; if Elijah had said anything that could hurt her, he would rip him to shreds. He had promised himself that he would protect her and their baby from any harm; physical or verbal._

_"Relax brother, I have no intentions of hurting Rose. I merely apologized for trying to kill her." Elijah replied in a calm manner with a shrug, with the smile still on his face._

_After what his brother had said, Klaus immediately relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I guess we could spend some brother time together." He announced as he sat next to Elijah and took the empty glass, filling it with scotch as well. As he took a swing from his glass, he turned to look at Elijah and found his brother looking back at him with a serious look._

_"I would never dream of hurting her Niklaus, especially now." He informed his brother with a sincere voice that matched his facial expression. Klaus gave him a mere nod of appreciation and approval before taking another swing of his drink; but, apparently, Elijah had more to say. "The moment you met her and she became with child, you made her a part of our family; the child she is carrying, _is _our family Niklaus. And we always put family above everything else Niklaus." Elijah finished softly. What he said was true and Niklaus already knew deep in his heart but now that his brother had brought it up; it was undeniable. Rose and the baby _were_ a part of the Mikaelson family._

_"Always and Forever brother." Klaus declared softly and clinked his drink with Elijah's. When Klaus turned once more to look at Elijah his brother had a slight grin dancing on his lips._

_"What's that look for 'Lijah?" Klaus asked with a frown as he gazed at his brother, referring to his smirk._

_"You care for her brother." This wasn't a question; it was a statement. Elijah wasn't even making assumptions, he knew for a fact that what he said was the truth and nothing but the truth. He had seen how protective his brother was of the baby vampire and how deeply he cared for her and their child. He was also glad to see that Niklaus has taken responsibility with the child. He didn't know how or why or when, but the little one had whizzed her way to his heart; a heart that no one knew for sure even existed at times._

_"What is the meaning of this Elijah?" Klaus asked feeling a little suspicious at his brother's interrogation. Yes, it was no secret he was in a relationship with Rose and had indeed deep feelings for the young vampire, but he was never one to speak of his feelings (assuming he had them)._

_"Do you deny this?" Elijah asked; even though he already knew the answer; with a raised eye brow and a knowing smile._

_"No, Elijah, I do care for her, why are you asking?" Klaus asked, once more feeling exasperated._

_"It's good to see you happy Niklaus; _she_ makes you happy." Elijah stated once more. Klaus only smiled at his brother; a genuine smile that he has been recently flashing and nodded slowly…_

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rose and Rebekah were roaming together both of their wardrobes in the hopes of finding something nice to wear for tonight. Rose didn't have something to wear that she already hadn't, and wanting her last night here to be unforgettable, she wanted to wear something special. After a good half hour of pointless looking, Rose slumped down on Rebekah's bed as a sign of defeat.

"This is way harder than expected." She mumbled frustrated with her eyes closed and her limps spread on the bed.

"I couldn't agree more with you." Rebekah mumbled in a similar tone and slumped down on the bed next to Rose taking a matching position as she. After a few more minutes of silence, feeling quite exasperated, Rose got up and marched determinedly towards Rebekah's enormous wardrobe; determined about finding something to wear.

As she was rapidly roaming the endless piles, full of colorful cloths, she came across a beautiful electric blue. Holding it up to take a better and closer look at the details of the dress, she was immediately mesmerized by it and dashed to Rebekah's bathroom to try it on. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that was flash against her body up to her mid waist and then it flared out in quite a few layers down to her knees. As she zipped it up and turned to look at her reflection in a similar full body length, mirror as in Klaus' bathroom; she noticed the way the dress made her eyes look as beautiful as the ocean and she twirled around, happy and satisfied that she had finally found a dress for tonight. As she stepped out of the bathroom and went to show the dress she had picked out to Rebekah, she found her smoothing down a beautiful emerald, silk dress with thin shoulder straps; it was flash against Rebekah's upper body (up to her mid waist) and then flared out just a little down to her mid waist.

"They are amazing." Rose replied happily, twirling around a bit.

"I know!" Rebekah agreed with her and squealed excitedly as she approached Rose. "So, next up, hair and makeup!"

Rose nodded quickly and urged Rebekah to do her hair. She wanted to try something different. Rebekah wouldn't even let her look at what she was doing to her hair and even covered her eyes; but in a way were she could work on her hair. When Rebekah finished it, she uncovered Rose's eyes and let her take a look. Rose let out a gasp of surprise at her reflection.

Her usually wavy/ curly hair was now smooth and straight. She ran a hand through it, and realized that her mouth had been hung open and her eyes slightly wide.

"I take it that you like it?" Rebekah asked with anticipation. She hadn't done this before and she was a bit nervous; she didn't want to accidentally burn Rose's hair or do something she would most probably dislike. All negative thoughts though were immediately vanished when Rose stood up and hugged her. Rebekah hugged the younger vampire eagerly back.

Pulling back from the hug, Rose thanked Rebekah and basically pushed her down to sit on the bed so she could do her hair as well. She decided to do something different to Rebekah as well, she quickly covered her eyes in a similar way Rebekah covered hers and began thinking about what to do with Rebekah's hair. She had seen Rebekah do her hair straight, sometimes with waves, ponytails and what not. She was having quite a hard time on deciding how to do Rebekah's hair, when a wonderful idea popped in her head.

After working for a while on Rebekah's blonde hair, she pulled back with a proud smile forming on her face. Rebekah peered with one eye open in the mirror and immediately opened her other eye to fully see the marvelous work Rose had just done. Her hair was softly pulled back at the back of her head in a low bun, which was held together with pins that were decorated with white little flowers, giving the hairstyle a soft, gentle effect. A few wavy locks were loose and formed around Rebekah's face. The hairstyle was quite simple, and yet so beautiful. Rebekah thanked Rose with a warm hug. Just as the girls pulled back from the hug, Klaus bellowed from downstairs,

"Are you done already? We are supposed to be leaving in fifteen minutes!" they both shared a look before they quickly did their makeup and each pulled a pair of shoes out. Rebekah chose a pair of cream, six-inch high heels while Rose chose a pair of cream, five-inch platforms. Before exiting the room, they each checked their reflection in the full- body length mirror in the bathroom before leaving. Rebekah made her way first downstairs, as Rose was still trying to find her small purse.

"Are you two finally ready?" Kol asked exasperated, sounding quite as a spoiled child, as he saw Rebekah descending the staircase.

"Rose is looking for her purse and coming downstairs." She replied as she stood next to Elijah by the door.

"You look lovely tonight Rebekah." Elijah commented with a smile to his sister. The way she had done her hair; with the flower pins, reminded him of the time they used to be humans and the way Rebekah used to groom her hair with all sorts of flowers.

Klaus was currently in his bedroom, making sure he looked good.

What?

Since when did Klaus cared if he looked good or not? Well, the answer would be when he'd first met her; and it was actually the truth. As he settled his necklaces around his neck he thought of going to check up on her, and he with one last glance at the mirror, he was already making his way to Rebekah's bedroom.

As he was about to open the door, it opened by itself and revealed the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen in his long existence.

She was standing there, at the other side of the open door, smiling softly at him. Even though it was a soft smile, he could see her adorably little dimples already forming on her delicate cheeks. She was dressed in one of Rebekah's dresses, but the way the dress hugged her body, her every delicious curve, was as if the dress was cut out to be worn by her. There was a glow radiating all around her. He knew that he was once more staring but he just couldn't bring himself to stop doing so! The way her hair was straightened made it look longer and a lighter shade of dark blonde. Her eyes shone a mesmerizing blue shade and he couldn't help himself to stop smiling at her beaming form.

"You look most absolutely stunning sweetheart." He said as he took her small delicate hand in his, leading her downstairs to the others so they could go to the _surprise _place Kol was to take them tonight.

"You look just as perfect." She said softly as she placed a gentle kiss on his lightly flashing cheek. He couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter their wings harder and harder every time he called him _"perfect"._ The way the word tumbled out of her lips so naturally whenever she talked about him. He wondered if anyone would describe him like that after they'd get to see his true self; behind the big, scary, monster façade he created to protect himself from getting hurt. Probably not. He had told her countless times a brief summary of the horrible things that he had done decade after decade, and yet she seemed totally unfazed, as if she didn't really give a damn about it. He had told her everything, and yet she stayed. The reason why? She accepted him. She saw his flaws, his wrongs but she refused to judge him. She simply accepted who he was. She had told him billions of times that she never saw him as what he –and to popular belief of countless others- thought he was; a monster. No. She told him that she never did and never will do that, and that was really all he needed.

* * *

As Klaus rounded the car to the parking lot of the place Kol has directed him to go to (because, no, one does not simply let Kol Mikaelson drive a car while there are people in it), a sigh of relief could be heard from the back seats. Klaus had decided to drive, with Elijah sitting in the passenger's sit and Kol in between the two ladies at the back seat of the car. Everybody got out of the car and gazed at where Kol has brought them. It appeared to be a decent restaurant, fancy even, much to everybody's surprise. As they made their way inside, Klaus linked his arm with Rose and the group proceeded inside, with a beaming Kol at everyone's silent approval of the restaurant he had chosen for their last night there.

After the uncomfortable waitress (yes, Kol had to on anything with boobs and two legs) led them to their table, they sat down and began looking at their menus for what they were going to have. Rose and Klaus of course sat next to each other, with Elijah and Rebekah opposite from them and Kol and the head of the table. Thankfully he was within both Elijah's and Klaus' reach, meaning that if he missed behaved they could easily just hit him already.

What no one of them seemed to notice, were the powerful glares that were sent in their direction…

After a while, they ordered and now that his hands were free, Klaus wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and kissed her temple softly.

"You are so _striking _tonight love; I can barely keep hands off of you." He whispered lustily in her ear, but quietly enough so his siblings wouldn't hear and start nagging him.

Someone else though noticed the intimidate gesture and could feel their temper running extremely low. _Patience. _They told themselves as they smirked darkly; _all good things come to those who have patience…_

Waiting for their food to arrive, they began to have a small chat amongst themselves. Rose and Rebekah talking about the upcoming prom and how excited both of them were. Elijah and Klaus were talking about some business from abroad, while Kol was having a look around the restaurant (checking out everything with boobs; per usual) when his eyes landed on someone he'd never thought he would ever see again.

Terror was written across Kol's features as he could barely keep himself from falling off the chair. His brothers seemed to notice and both of them stifled a laugh at his baffled and terrified expression; wanting to ask what was the matter.

"Kol, why do you look like a child who has just seen the buggy man for the first time?" Rebekah quirked with a small laugh and a raised eyebrow as she also seemed to notice Kol's state.

"P- p- p-…" he seemed so stricken at the face he was just staring at, his trembling voice couldn't even form words. A sick smile forming on their face as they glared directly back at Kol; making his fear double, maybe even triple.

"What is it Kol?" Klaus asked feeling quite exasperated; a sick feeling began to spread at the pit of his stomach. Something really bad was about to happen…

"Patricia." He whispered hoarsely.

Dead silence had befallen the table as the other three Originals registered the news.

Their horror-stricken faces were enough to make Rose quiver with fear.

_Who the hell was Patricia?_

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! I've missed the angst in the story... How about you? ;) So, who is this Patricia? She sure most be someone REALLY scary to make four Originals uneasy... What do you thing? And how about the fact that Stefan hasn't called Rose in two weeks? (Don't worry though, I will NEVER EVER kill him or replace him with Silas b/c that's just... no!) And why the hell is Damon so chipper? ARGH! So many questions! **

**I know I most probably don't even deserve it, but review? Tell me what you think. As always, like/dislike, love/hate, everything is welcome xxxx**

**Btw, *jaw hits the ground* 52 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'd love to thank every single one of you for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading this story! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! *hugs you all soooo tight***


End file.
